Lächeln für meinen dämon
by Haruka-chan27
Summary: Como Murata anunció, el paso del tiempo le ha jugado una mala pasada a Yuuri. A su regreso a Shin Makoku han pasado tres años y la guerra ha arrasado el país. Y él sólo tiene una insospechada pregunta: ¿Dónde está Wolfram? Yuuri/Wolfram - Wolfram/Yuuri
1. Drei jahren: Tres años

_¡Por fin mi primerísimo fic de Kyou Kara Maoh! ¡Yupi! xD Se me va, en serio..._

_La idea llevaba tiempo vagando por mi descolocada cabeza, pero no quería ponerme hasta haberme visto al menos las 2 primeras temporadas enteras. El fic se puede ubicar más o menos después de los tres primeros episodios de la 3ª temporada. ¿La razón? Evitar un triángulo amoroso que se da a lo largo de la 3ª temporada y que no me gusta ni un pelo xD_

_He elegido el alemán para el título y los nombres de los capítulos porque la mayoría de nombres propios del manga y anime están en dicha lengua. El título, "Lächeln für meinen dämon", significa (según nociones extremadamente básicas de alemán) algo así como "sonrisas para mi demonio". Título cutre donde los haya, pero en alemán mola y todo xD_

_Pues eso. Es una autentico despropósito pero yo por quitarme la espina hago lo que haga falta xD_

_Salu2 y disfrutad de la lectura._

_**Advertencia:** Aunque el rating sea T, puede pasar a M en algunos momentos (como al final de este capítulo). Intento ser suave en lo que escribo, pero no puedo saber cuan sensible es la gente que lee xD. El que avisa no es traidor. _

_**DISCLARIMER: Kyou Kara Maoh y sus personajes no me pertenecen (y doy gracias al cielo por ello XD). Pertenecen a Tomo Takabayashi.** _

* * *

**-- LÄCHELN FÜR MEINEN DÄMON --**

**1. Drei Jahren – Tres años**

Era un día soleado y las gradas estaban medio vacías. No soplaba ni una brisa de aire y el silencio imperante conformaba un ambiente óptimo para un buen partido.

El _pitcher_ lanzó la bola. La pelota avanzó imparable hacia el bateador, que mantenía el bate en una posición tan firme como si lo llevara adherido al brazo. Apenas fue un segundo, en el que ambos equipos contuvieron el aliento y... ¡clang!, la pelota salió despedida hacia el cielo matinal a toda velocidad, elevándose, perdiéndose más allá de la red metálica...

–¡Sí! -gritó Yuuri, soltando el bate y echando a correr.

Era la tercera carrera consecutiva que conseguía en dos días, y no podía estar más pletórico. Corrió una a una todas las bases, animado por los vítores de su equipo y ganándose miradas abatidas de sus rivales. Cuando llegó de nuevo junto al resto de su equipo, se vio apresado en un abrazo multitudinario del que no parecían querer dejarle escapar.

–¡Genial, Shibuya! -gritó el siempre entusiasta Ken desde las gradas.

Mientras sus compañeros le subían a hombros e iniciaban una nueva oleada de vítores, Yuuri observó el cálido sol de primavera y deseó que Wolfram estuviera allí para poder demostrarle que no era tan "debilucho" como él creía.

--

Yuuri esperó a que los demás abandonaran las duchas para desnudarse y sumergirse él mismo bajo el agua caliente. Hacía tiempo que el baño y todo lo relacionado con el agua se había convertido en algo tan íntimo como místico. El agua, su elemento, aquel que le ofrecía el mayor poder tanto en su mundo como en Shin Makoku. El azul elemento había pasado a ser un instrumento en su búsqueda de la justicia.

Y, ¿por qué no admitirlo?, aún temía ser absorbido por la ducha o algo parecido a pesar de ser capaz de dominar sus viajes interdimensionales.

Tampoco importaba mucho, se dijo como toque de atención. En apenas un par de horas volvería a estar en el Castillo Pacto de Sangre o un sitio por el estilo, mientras Günter le tendía un uniforme negro y seco que compensara la ropa mojada durante el viaje. Sólo llevaba cuatro días lejos de Shin Makoku, pero ya echaba en falta la sonrisa pacífica de Conrart, la tranquilizadora presencia de Gwendal y las encantadoras carcajadas de Greta.

Y oh, Wolfram. Incluso echaba de menos los insistentes gruñidos de Wolfram sobre sus supuestas "traiciones".

Cerró el grifo del agua, e iba a salir de la ducha cuando una mano surgió de la nada, tendiéndole la única toalla seca que quedaba en el vestuario.

–Ha sido un buen partido, Shibuya -alabó Ken.

–Gracias, Murata -repuso Yuuri, dedicándole una sonrisa mientras se secaba el pelo.

–Si sigues así, tú solo llevarás al equipo a la final -opinó el otro con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de suficiencia.

–Tampoco exageres, eh... -le reclamó Yuuri mientras se enrollaba la toalla en la cintura. En el fondo se sentía halagado por semejantes cumplidos, pero con que se los recalcara una sola persona (léase Günter) había más que suficiente.

Se cambió deprisa, pasando por alto el hecho de que Murata seguía pululando por allí y tarareando una canción para sí mismo con aquel típico aire distraído. Acababa de pasarse la camisa por la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de qué estaba enturbiando exactamente su dicha, qué empañaba la victoria aplastante en aquel partido.

–Vuelvo esta tarde -anunció en un murmullo-. A Shin Makoku.

–¿Ya? -preguntó Ken en voz alta-. Yo creía que querías quedarte un poco más porque tenías a tu familia abandonada.

Yuuri frunció el ceño, incapaz de recordarse comentándole a Murata sobre el tema. Aunque, se dijo, siendo él no era raro que cosas supuestamente "personales" fueran rápidamente adivinadas. Lo de ser el Gran Sabio debía tener algunas ventajas, como la percepción de cosas que uno creía estar ocultando.

–Sí, esa es una de las razones -admitió-, pero...

Se tocó el borde de la camiseta y notó la tela suavemente almidonada. Su madre siempre había sido partidaria de lavar la ropa a mano, asegurando que así su amor por sus hijos y marido quedaba más patente.

–Cada vez me doy más cuenta de que podré estar menos tiempo con ellos -admitió con una sonrisa amarga-. Cada vez esto de ser Maoh exige más responsabilidades, y todos confían en mí para que las cosas vayan bien. Si me ausento mucho tiempo, no sé exactamente cuantos meses habrán pasado en el otro lado. Como tú dijiste, es un fenómeno impredecible... Además gozaré de la larga vida de los _mazoku_, igual que Conrad y los demás... Puede que algún día me vea obligado a no volver más a la Tierra.

–Esa es tu decisión, y lo que decidas estará bien -opinó Murata con aire pensativo-. Tendrás que escoger opciones que te provoquen dolor, y elegir un camino u otro te llevará a perder cosas que valoras y a ganar unas nuevas que no esperabas. Pero no cometas el error de anteponer el deber a las emociones, ni viceversa. Un buen Maoh sabe buscar y encontrar ése equilibrio.

Yuuri meditó unos segundos en aquellas palabras, y después ensanchó la sonrisa y se lanzó la mochila al hombro.

–No me extraña que seas el Gran Sabio... -opinó, desperezándose.

Murata le obsequió con una de aquellas célebres sonrisas enigmáticas, cándidas y al mismo tiempo frías como el acero. La fascinación risueña e impasible de alguien cuyas memorias se remontaban a miles de años atrás, cuando los _mazoku_ eran seres errantes sin hogar y él los guiaba con su buen juicio hacia la victoria.

–Esta tarde, pues. Te espero en mi casa.

--

–Esta vez no puedes quejarte, querida -repuso Shoma con una sonrisa de resignación, sentado en el bordillo de su propio jardín-: Yuuri se ha quedado cuatro días seguidos. Creo que puedes permitirte perderle de vista una mísera hora...

–¡Nada de eso! -le recriminó su esposa, esgrimiendo con aire amenazador un tenedor de madera-. Aquella vez estuvo fuera casi dos días. ¿Y qué si vuelve a pasar? Ahora que Shori no irá con él, no me parece seguro que se marche tanto tiempo...

–Mujer, eso sólo pasó una vez... -argumentó Shoma, vigilando que el agua no sobrepasara los límites de la piscina.

Yuuri sonrió con nerviosismo mientras apuraba los restos de curry que quedaban en su plato. A su lado, Murata esbozaba una enorme sonrisa y extendía el brazo para pedir otra ración a Miko, a quien la presencia del chico siempre había encandilado.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y el cielo se había ido cubriendo de unas nubes perezosas con el aspecto del algodón. Miko había puesto el grito en el cielo al saber que su -amado, adorado, sobreprotegido, etc.- hijo menor iba a marcharse de nuevo a aquel lugar desconocido que ella sólo había visto una vez. Antaño la despreocupada madre Shibuya hubiera dibujado una sonrisa en los labios y le hubiera animado de buen gusto, pero la última experiencia vivida durante uno de los muchos viajes interdimensionales de su retoño ya la había advertido de que todo no iba a ser siempre _perfecto_.

Mientras intentaba disfrutar de unos últimos segundos de vida en familia, Yuuri notó la ausencia de alguien en su entorno.

–Por cierto, ¿dónde está Shori? Esta mañana tampoco le he visto... -comentó, un tanto avergonzado del poco caso que hacía a su hermano.

–A estas horas ya debe haber llegado a Suiza -estimó Shoma, sonriente-. Bob dice que su aprendizaje como Maoh avanza a pasos agigantados, así que quiere apresurarse para que todo esté listo en el momento de la sucesión.

Yuuri rememoró la tarde anterior, en la que Shori se atrevió a hacerle una exhibición de sus crecientes habilidades con el _majutsu_ acuático. Por suerte para él, Shori podía utilizar su _maryoku_ en la Tierra con tanta facilidad como los otros _mazoku_ lo hacían en Shin Makoku. Sin embargo seguía siendo más fácil dominarlo en el otro mundo, así que lo que iba a ser una inocente práctica acabó inundando la habitación de su hermano y parte de la segunda planta. Afortunadamente, Miko parecía no sorprenderse por nada y se limitó a ponerse a fregar con una sonrisa emocionada.

Murata se relamió los restos de salsa de los labios y se puso en pie tras agradecerle la comida a Miko.

–Deberíamos marchamos ya -opinó-. Sé de unos que se pondrán histéricos si no tienen noticias tuyas pronto...

–Tienes razón -coincidió Yuuri, convencido de que con "unos" había querido decir "Günter y Wolfram".

Bajaron al patio de hierba recién cortada y observaron la piscina hinchable que Shoma había rescatado tiempo atrás del fondo del trastero. Yuuri desconocía por qué su madre seguía manteniendo la piscina en el jardín cuando él y Murata podrían irse perfectamente por la bañera, pero sospechaba que era por la esperanza de que regresaran acompañados de más gente, en concreto de Wolfram y Conrart. Recordó con una sonrisa avergonzada el comentario de Conrart al ver la animada charla que se llevaban Wolfram y sus padres.

_"De momento se ha ganado a los suegros"_

A veces le parecía que Conrart se burlaba de él y otras que realmente creía que lo del compromiso iba en serio. Wolfram parecía creérselo a pies juntillas, cosa que demostraba al llamar sin reparos "papá" y "mamá" a los padres de Yuuri.

Por desgracia él no lo tenía tan claro. Simplemente dejaba hacer a Wolfram, intentando no sentirse abrumado por sus demostraciones de "amor apache".

Antes de que pudiera poner un sólo pie en el agua, los brazos de su madre le apresaron a traición y le estrujaron contra su pecho.

–Saluda a Conrad y Wolf-chan de mi parte. ¡Ah, y lo de mirar vestidos de novia sigue en pie! -chilló con _demasiado_ entusiasmo.

–Vale, mamá, se lo diré... -gruñó Yuuri, despeinado y sin la más mínima intención de hacer lo que le decía.

–Que todo vaya bien, Yuuri -se despidió Shoma con aquella inalterable sonrisa bondadosa-. Ya nos lo contarás a la vuelta.

–Hasta pronto -dijo Yuuri, moviendo la mano en el aire.

Y él y Murata saltaron al centro de la piscina.

--

Agua de nuevo. Agua por todas partes, acariciando su piel, empapando sus ropas e incluso dentro de su cabeza. Se había acostumbrado tanto a aquella sensación que ya ni siquiera se inmutaba cuando, por propia voluntad, se veía absorbido por el puente entre ambos mundos. Sin embargo siempre residía en él aquella curiosidad de saber dónde habría ido a parar.

Y es que, claro, existía una tendencia increíble a "aterrizar" en sitios con gente desnuda. A Shinou parecía gustarle ponerle en situaciones comprometidas.

Mientras los últimos retazos de aturdimiento, producto del viaje entre dimensiones, desaparecían de su cabeza, intentó adivinar dónde estaría. ¿Sería en aquellas enormes piscinas de alguno de sus múltiples palacios o un estanque cualquiera en algún rincón del vasto Shin Makoku? Fuera donde fuera, estaba convencido de que lo primero que vendría a su encuentro sería un grito de Wolfram, reclamándole saber con quién se había estado viendo en su mundo. Había sido capaz de acostumbrarse incluso a los celos de Wolf.

Por lo pronto, sin embargo, un olor desagradable llegó hasta sus fosas nasales.

Frunció la nariz, molesto. Olía a quemado, a polvo y a algo metálico y nauseabundo que recordaba haber sentido alguna vez. El silencio era absoluto, como si se encontrara en un cementerio. ¿Sería acaso de noche y por eso no había nadie alrededor? Demasiado ansioso como para esperar a que se le pasara el aturdimiento, Yuuri se incorporó con cierta dificultad.

Deseó no haber regresado nunca. El lugar en el que había caído había sido antaño una magnífica fuente en el patio del Castillo Pacto de Sangre, pero ahora el agua era negra y maloliente, contaminada por la sangre de la veintena de soldados _mazoku_ que yacían tirados alrededor, atravesados por flechas, lanzas y espadas. El suelo alrededor de ellos se había oscurecido a medida que la vida se les escapaba de las venas.

La impresión al principio fue tan grande que Yuuri se quedó paralizado. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué habían muerto aquellos hombres? ¿Quién había sido capaz de semejante masacre? El terror le dominó velozmente, envenenándole de miedo y de dolor, y entonces soltó un grito de pánico mientras retrocedía y trataba de salir a trompicones de aquella fuente de sangre muerta. Su mano topó con algo, y por un momento creyó que se trataba de otro cadáver. Nada más lejos de la verdad.

Murata Ken estaba de pie a su lado, y si bien su rostro siempre mostraba una inquebrantable serenidad, en aquella ocasión el horror de lo que estaba viendo se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos inteligentes. Lejos de sentirse mejor, la presencia de alguien más pareció desestabilizar a Yuuri.

–Murata... ¿Qué ha pasado aquí...? ¡Maldita sea, ¿qué ha pasado?! -gritó. El eco arrastró sus palabras, amplificándolas en los muros vacíos del palacio.

Por primera vez en su memoria, el Gran Sabio no tenía palabras.

Enloquecido, el Maoh se puso en pie e inspeccionó su alrededor. No había nadie allí, o al menos nadie vivo, porque los muertos sembraban el patio del palacio como amapolas en una pradera primaveral. Sus ropas y armaduras yacían desperdigadas sobre el suelo, intercaladas con puntas de lanza, espadas sin amo y caballos muertos. La mayoría de los caídos eran soldados _mazoku_, a algunos de los cuales había conocido de primera mano, pero había otros cadáveres de los que apenas sí quedaban unos huesos blanquecinos.

–Humanos. Los humanos les han atacado -observó Murata por él.

–No es posible... -balbuceó Yuuri.

Las rodillas le temblaban de tal modo que creyó que le fallarían y le dejarían caer. ¿Qué había pasado allí durante su ausencia? ¿Por qué el Palacio del Pacto de Sangre tenía aquel aspecto?

Y lo más importante, ¿qué había pasado con los demás? Wolfram, Conrart, Günter... ¿Estarían también pudriéndose en algún punto de aquel campo de muerte? Se paseó por entre los cadáveres, reteniendo a duras penas la necesidad de vomitar todo lo que había ingerido aquella mañana. No vio ninguna cabeza rubia, ni tampoco cabellos negros, pero teniendo en cuenta la extensión de aquel lugar, cualquier cosa podría ser.

Temeroso de lo que iba a encontrar, ascendió las escaleras del palacio, dejando a Murata tras de sí. Algunos soldados _mazoku_ se habían arrastrado por los escalones antes de morir; si lo hacían por salvarse o por proteger a sus superiores, Yuuri no lo sabía. El interior estaba tan desolado como el exterior, aunque por fortuna los cuerpos eran menos. Un silencio sepulcral inundaba los pasillos como vapor venenoso, y los cuadros de los Maoh presentaban desgarrones y manchas de manos ensangrentadas.

Se detuvo un segundo frente al que fuera el retrato de Shinou, el Maoh original. El destino de su rostro había sido el peor: lo habían quemado desde abajo hacia arriba, haciendo arder metros de lienzo de los cuales sólo quedó una frágil estructura de hierro y madera ennegrecida. A su lado, el rostro sereno del Gran Sabio era sólo un retazo de tela chamuscada.

La rabia afloró en su ser, indestructible, y supo que no le importaría lo más mínimo que el Maoh que llevaba dentro despertara y lo destruyera todo a su paso para encontrar a los culpables y darles el mismo destino.

–¡Wolfram! ¡Conrad! ¡Greta! -gritó, dirigiéndose hacia el ala que mejor conocía.

El salón estaba vacío, y una copa de vino se había vertido sobre el impoluto mantel blanco. Las ventanas se habían roto, cubriendo la alfombra de una lluvia de esquirlas de cristal. Las cortinas desgarradas ondeaban suavemente, creando sombras fantasmales en la estancia.

–¡Gwendal! ¡Günter! ¡Chêri-sama! ¡Anissina! -chilló, avanzando por aquel familiar corredor.

Nadie respondía a sus llamadas, nadie salía a su encuentro. ¿Acaso todos habían sufrido el mismo destino que aquellos desdichados que yacían sin vida en el exterior?

Abrió violentamente las grandes puertas de madera y se paró, jadeante, en el umbral del que había sido su cuarto. Habían saqueado aquella enorme estancia por completo, llevándose los candelabros de oro, las estatuas que decoraban las paredes, y habían arrancado los cuadros de cuajo.

La cama con dosel en la que Wolfram solía acurrucarse inconscientemente a su lado cada noche había sido acuchillada con saña y los plumones blancos de la almohada habían volado en todas direcciones, derramándose sobre el suelo como si se tratara de nieve.

Yuuri sintió que su corazón se encogía al descubrir manchas de sangre en las sábanas y los cojines, goterones de una herida que había dejado marca.

¿Quién habría estado durmiendo allí? Posiblemente Greta, que tantas veces se había mostrado reacia a dormir en otro lugar.

Quizás Wolfram... No, eso era absurdo. Si Wolfram dormía con él era por mera obligación, por hacer honor a aquel compromiso tan cuestionable que habían sellado de manera tan "peculiar" tiempo atrás.

Pero, ¿y si...? No, se dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza con violencia. La mera idea de que alguien se acercara sigilosamente a Greta o a Wolfram mientras dormían, esgrimiendo algún tipo de arma de letales intenciones, se le hacía absolutamente insoportable.

Fue entonces cuando reparó en algo más: las manchas no eran rojas, sino negras. Oscuras testigos del paso del tiempo que delineaban las sábanas. Debía hacer mucho desde que fueron derramadas. Giró en todas direcciones, enloquecido, sintiendo que algo doloroso se aposentaba en su pecho. Los muebles, los sillones, incluso la lámpara de araña tenían una sustanciosa capa de polvo. Él mismo había ido dejando huellas en el polvo que cubría las antaño resplandecientes baldosas.

La verdad cayó sobre él como una losa.

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado en Shin Makoku desde que él se había marchado? ¿Sería aquello efecto de aquella anomalía temporal de la que hablara Murata?

Observó su reflejo irregular en el espejo, roto tiempo atrás. Seis Yuuris le devolvieron la mirada aterrorizada desde diferentes ángulos. ¿Habría pasado tanto tiempo como para que la situación política variara absolutamente y la guerra hubiera consumido Shin Makoku?

No, no podían haber muerto. No lo hubieran permitido, se dijo con una sonrisa desquiciada. Günter se hubiera cargado a cualquier que intentara hacer daño a las personas que él, el Maoh, amaba. Gwendal no hubiera descansado hasta vengarse de cualquiera que cometiera una injusticia en el país que tanto había luchado por proteger. Conrart, el patriota de Ruthenberg, habría sentido incendiarse en él la cólera al ver sufrir a inocentes, y su espada hubiera danzado sin consultar con la lógica.

Y Wolfram... ¿Habría perdido también a Wolf, sus ocasionales sonrisas maliciosas y aquel aire de feroz protección que parecía levantar a su alrededor cada vez que estaban juntos?

–Shibuya... -anunció una voz abatida a sus espaldas.

Yuuri temió derrumbarse allí mismo, que la pena y la incertidumbre le apresaran y no le dejaran marchar nunca más. Aún así se obligó a darse la vuelta y a encarar a Murata. Le frustró ver que volvía a mostrarse antinaturalmente tranquilo, como si hubiera sabido aquello de antemano.

–Murata... ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

–No hay nadie en todo el castillo -informó el aludido-. No hay rastro alguno del señor Weller y los demás. Quizás consiguieron huir, después de todo.

–¿Y si no es así? -escupió Yuuri, apretando los puños. El terror se reflejaba en su mirada oscura-. ¿Y si realmente los han matado a todos? ¿Qué pintaría yo aquí, en un mundo que ha sido destruido?

El Gran Sabio no se movió, observándole y comprendiendo su sufrimiento. Hacía mucho que sabía que Yuuri vivía más en aquel mundo que en el suyo propio, y que apreciaba a los _mazoku_ como si hubiera crecido con ellos toda su vida. Había una sonrisa especial en sus labios cuando estaba con Wolfram y Conrart, y un aura de vitalidad parecía envolverle cuando pisaba el suelo de Shin Makoku.

–No ha sido así; yo sé que no -afirmó Murata con sinceridad-. Pero si ese fuera el caso, yo confío en el Maoh para que imparta justicia como siempre ha hecho.

Había cierta devoción en sus palabras, algo que a Yuuri se le antojó más típico en Günter. Aún así algo de verdad debía haber en ellas: había observado que solía provocar aquella reacción en la gente de Shin Makoku, ya fueran _mazoku_ o humanos. Al parecer todos confiaban en él más que él mismo, y estimaban que su presencia sería suficiente para solucionar cualquier problema, por serio e irreparable que pareciera.

Suspiró un par de veces para calmarse y se pasó una mano por la cara.

–Tienes razón... -admitió-. No tengo que perder los nervios. Primero deberíamos averiguar qué ha sucedido exactamente.

–Ése es el espíritu -alabó Murata, atreviéndose a esbozar una apenas perceptible sonrisa-. Deberíamos procurar pasar desapercibidos -recomendó, afianzándose dos capas con capucha que habían quedado en el desvalijado armario-. Si los enemigos, sean quiénes sean, aún rondan por aquí no será positivo que vean salir tan campantes a dos _soukoku_... Por cierto, aquí tienes -añadió, lanzándole un objeto largo.

Yuuri lo atrapó instintivamente y descubrió que su mano se había cerrado sobre la empuñadura de Morgif, la espada cuyo poder sólo el Maoh podía resucitar. La grotesca cara que aparecía en la empuñadura le dedicó una curiosa mueca de bienvenida.

–Morgif... -susurró.

La espada se dedicó, como siempre, a emitir sonidos que habitualmente nadie era capaz de descifrar. Yuuri se preguntó por qué la habían dejado allí siendo como era un perfecto botín de guerra; lo lógico sería que se la hubieran llevado al igual que los demás objetos de valor que había en el palacio.

–Me pregunto si él sabrá lo que ha pasado aquí... -murmuró.

–De nada vale preguntarle, ya lo sabes -le advirtió Murata, cubriéndose el cabello oscuro con la capucha.

Yuuri suspiró una vez más y se ató la espada al cinturón de un modo rudimentario. Aún estaba empapado y la ropa le apestaba a algo que no quería recordar, pero viendo el estado del castillo lo más sensato sería conformarse con la capa.

Salieron al exterior por una puerta de servicio y se adentraron en las calles de la ciudad que se aglomeraba a los pies del castillo. La angustia y la pena de Yuuri fueron en aumento al descubrir que la desolación del palacio se había extendido también al pueblo, donde el silencio era indeleble y la niebla flotaba oscura y a ras de suelo. Lo que había sido un mercado era ahora un mar de cenizas y telas quemadas. Yuuri estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar al ver lo que indudablemente era el cadáver de un niño _mazoku_.

Ken mantuvo un respetuoso silencio mientras su amigo se arrodillaba al lado del crío y le acariciaba el cabello pelirrojo. Yuuri pensó lo curioso que era que el paso del tiempo fuera tan distinto para los _mazoku_: aquella criatura debía llevar meses muerta, y sin embargo sus mejillas casi parecían retener algo de color remanente. En aquellos ojos vidriosos aún se reflejaba el cielo teñido de naranja que se extendía sobre sus cabezas, pero el niño nunca volvería a verlo.

–¿Quién ha podido ser capaz de algo así...? -murmuró, hirviendo de impotencia-. Sólo era un niño...

Murata sólo vio a un rey deshecho de remordimientos por no estar presente en el momento en el que su reino se había derrumbado.

–Así es la guerra -determinó-. Se pierde más de lo que se gana, y al final el odio acumulado desencadena matanzas como esta. Pero te digo más -añadió, subiéndose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz-: no eres el culpable de los errores cometidos por los anteriores Maoh. Tu reinado ha sido el más próspero y beneficioso que ha existido: Shin Makoku nunca ha visto tal era dorada, ni siquiera cuando era Shinou el que habitaba en el Castillo Pacto de Sangre. Si esto proviene de un conflicto anterior, no es sobre tus hombros donde debe pesar el remordimiento.

–Si hubiera estado aquí quizás podría haber hecho algo... -se empeñó en contradecirle Yuuri.

No era sólo el hecho de haber encontrado aquel niño caído. En aquellos ojos privados de vida veía todos aquellos rostros que tan bien conocía: Greta, Conrart, Wolfram... Si nada se había tenido en pie, ¿qué esperanzas le quedaban a él de que pudieran seguir con vida?

Intentando contener las lágrimas, cerró suavemente los ojos del niño... y al incorporarse se encontró la punta de una espada apoyada en la garganta.

Se quedó paralizado por unos instantes, sospesando sus opciones. ¿Sería lo suficientemente rápido como para desenvainar a Morgif a tiempo? Dirigió una fugaz mirada a Murata y vio que estaba tan quieto como él, quizás temiendo que un movimiento en falso desembocara en una tragedia. Con precaución, Yuuri levantó la cabeza y vio de reojo una silueta que, como ellos, se cubría con una capucha, sólo que raída y manchada como si hubiera recorrido mil kilómetros con ella.

–¿Qué buscáis en este lugar? Responded si no queréis morir -exigió una voz tremendamente familiar.

Yuuri aún tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero aparentemente Murata sí tenía algo que decir.

–Nuestros asuntos son cosa nuestra -repuso, retirándose la capucha de la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa-. Pero le aconsejo que baje la espada si quiere participar de ellos, lord Weller.

Yuuri sintió de inmediato cómo el hiriente filo se alejaba de su piel, y luego una mano le retiró la capucha para dejar al descubierto los oscuros cabellos. El muchacho se puso en pie en el acto y giró sobre sí mismo para mirar a la cara a su atacante.

–Yuuri... -murmuró Conrart.

La espada le resbaló entre los dedos y chocó contra el suelo en un pesado chasquido metálico. Yuuri vio aquel rostro que tan bien conocía esbozar una sonrisa sincera y apacible, eternamente acompañada de los cálidos ojos que siempre rezumaban cariño.

–¡Conrad! ¡Estás vivo...! -gritó a pleno pulmón, lanzándose sobre él.

Los fuertes brazos de su protector le rodearon, curando en gran medida la angustia sufrida en las últimas horas. Su pecho firme y estrecho le resultó tan acogedor como lo era el de su padre cuando él era pequeño e iba a su encuentro. Era algo invariable: Conrart producía aquel efecto en la gente, incluso en su reticente hermano menor.

Y Yuuri lloró de puro alivio, de felicidad por encontrar algo intacto en aquel mundo que parecía derrumbarse a su alrededor.

Cuando se separaron advirtió que fuera lo que fuera lo que había pasado había hecho estragos en la apariencia de Conrart. Llevaba el pelo mucho más largo, desaliñado, y aquellos ojos de un pardo imperturbable parecían haber envejecido de forma prematura. Aquella misma mirada parecía triste cuando le puso una mano en la mejilla en un sentido roce.

–No puedo decir que me alegre verte aquí, Yuuri -confesó-. La verdad... para lo que vas a encontrar en este lugar, casi preferiría que no hubieras vuelto nunca.

–Conrad, cuéntame qué ha pasado -exigió Yuuri, secándose las lágrimas con el puño del uniforme-. ¿Los demás están bien?

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Conrart, anunciando malas noticias. Sin embargo fue algo tan fugaz que Yuuri no llegó a notarlo. El que fuera el capitán de uno de los mejores escuadrones de soldados de Shin Makoku rodeó los hombros de Yuuri con un brazo en un ademán protector.

–No aquí: vayamos a un lugar más seguro -dijo, empujándole gentilmente-. Venga por aquí, Alteza -añadió, dirigiéndose a Murata.

Lo que Conrart consideraba "un lugar más seguro" era en realidad una vivienda casi en ruinas cuyo techo se había venido parcialmente abajo tiempo atrás. Yuuri quiso preguntar a quién había pertenecido, pero se acordó del desdichado niño que había encontrado y decidió que prefería no saber la respuesta. El fiel caballo de Conrart estaba atado a un poste, semioculto por una pared derruida, y se empeñó en mordisquearle la oreja a Murata cuando éste se acercó a darle unas palmaditas.

Yuuri se estremeció: no había notado hasta entonces el frío que hacía. Aquel detalle le sorprendió, pues salvo excepciones Shin Makoku era un país de clima constantemente veraniego. Conrart pareció notarlo, pues se quitó la capa y se la pasó por los hombros para aliviarle el frío y la sensación de la ropa húmeda. Después se sentó en una pequeña montaña de escombros y se pasó una mano por la frente, removiéndose el pelo.

–Yuuri, ¿por qué has tardado tanto en volver? -preguntó con seriedad.

–Sólo he estado en la Tierra cuatro días -balbuceó éste, desorientado-. Tenía campeonato de béisbol y no quería distraerme...

–Aquí han pasado tres años -reveló Conrart.

Yuuri palideció violentamente, sintiendo que sus miedos se confirmaban y se multiplicaban por diez. En aquel tiempo podían haber sucedido veinte guerras y él habría permanecido al margen de todo, jugando al béisbol como si ganar el campeonato fuera la meta de su vida.

–¿Tres años...? -murmuró en un hilo de voz-. No puede ser... ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? ¿Por qué aquella matanza?

–Es una larga historia... Ni yo mismo comprendo muy bien lo que sucedió -admitió-. Sólo hacía cuatro días desde que te habías marchado, y Wolfram partió con ocho de sus subordinados a tratar un asunto con Densham Khrennikov -empezó Conrart con manifiesta dificultad-. Tres días después nos llegó un mensaje corto y urgente de su parte anunciando que la casa de los von Khrennikov había caído y que a menos que desplegáramos el ejército sucedería lo mismo con los von Christ.

Imaginó el tumulto que se había formado en el Palacio Pacto de Sangre. Gwendal habría salido al patio y habría anunciado con voz firme y estridente que la guerra había llegado a sus puertas, lanzando al país a los brazos de la destrucción.

–Wolfram regresó cuando sólo habían pasado dos días, malherido y con menos de la mitad de hombres con los que había partido -relató Conrart, apesadumbrado-. En cuanto se recuperó nos contó que un ejército gigantesco había venido del mar, guarecido de cientos de barcos de guerra, y que veinte mil humanos habían desembarcado en las playas de los von Khrennikov arrasándolo todo a su paso. A partir de ahí las cosas se precipitaron -suspiró, frotándose la cara con una mano-: en menos de seis días llegaron al Castillo Pacto de Sangre, y nos superaban en cinco contra uno. El resultado ya lo has visto.

Yuuri se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, con los ojos aún desorbitados de incredulidad. ¿Cómo podían haber llegado a aquella situación? ¿Acaso todas las angustias pasadas para mantener la paz entre Shin Makoku y las demás naciones habían sido en vano? Los sacrificios, el miedo, las cuestionables alianzas... no podían haber quedado en papel mojado.

A pesar de la información recibida, había algo que seguía sin encajar en su esquema mental.

–Aunque fueran armados de _houjutsu_, estabais en territorio _mazoku_. El _maryoku_ de los nuestros debería ser suficiente para terminar rápido con la ofensiva -expresó.

–Ése es el problema -puntualizó Conrart con amargura-: también había _mazoku_ entre ellos.

–Eso es absurdo... -protestó Yuuri, reacio a creérselo-. ¿Por qué se rebelarían contra vosotros?

–No hubo rebeliones -le corrigió Conrart-. Los _mazoku_ no eran de Shin Makoku. Venían de más allá del mar, al igual que los humanos.

Murata tosió ruidosamente en el exterior, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta. Yuuri no podía estar más atónito. Todo lo que él conocía sobre el que consideraba su propio mundo parecía haber cambiado radicalmente.

–¿Hay más tierras de _mazoku_ en este mundo además de Shin Makoku...? -balbuceó débilmente.

–Eso parece -murmuró Conrart con gravedad, frotándose las manos con inquietud.

Yuuri se preguntó qué horribles actos había presenciado Conrart para que pareciera tan cansado, como si ya no tuviera fuerzas para combatir un mundo que se empeñaba en sumirle en la desgracia. Aún así, observó, aquella aura de nobleza y grandeza seguía brillando en cada rasgo de su cara.

Tragó saliva con dificultad.

–¿Cómo está ahora mismo la situación...? -sugirió, incapaz de pensar con claridad.

–Francia y Cabalcalde ofrecieron apoyo militar, desde luego, y refugiaron a una gran parte de la población de Shin Makoku -enumeró Conrart-. Los ejércitos del rey Antoine fueron diezmados, pero afortunadamente el país se ha mantenido con el sustento de Cabalcalde. Caloria ha acogido a muchos de los refugiados, pero dado su escaso potencial militar su situación es frágil. Actualmente hay enfrentamientos constantes en las fronteras, pero la mayor parte de Shin Makoku es ahora campo conquistado.

Murata entró en la casa, echó un vistazo curioso a las vigas ennegrecidas y después se sentó tranquilamente en un rincón en penumbra, como si sólo estuvieran comentando el tiempo que hacía.

–¿Qué hay de las Diez Nobles Familias? ¿Qué ha sucedido con ellos? -quiso saber Yuuri.

–Los von Khrennikov, la familia de Anissina, fueron prácticamente liquidados -anunció Conrart con tristeza-. Sólo su hermano sobrevivió, pero es preso de guerra y desconocemos su destino. Las demás Casas Nobles también han sufrido muchas bajas, pero afortunadamente han sabido esconderse y pasar desapercibidos. Los von Christ y von Voltaire han visto como conquistaban la mayor parte de sus territorios, pero los von Spitzberg y von Bielefeld aún defienden a sangre y espada sus dominios. Gwendal y mi madre están con ellos, dirigiendo la defensa junto a Stoffel. Incluso Adelbert se ha unido a la causa junto a sus grupos de rebeldes.

Adelbert... Sí, hacía tiempo que Yuuri sabía que podía contar con el apoyo de lord von Grantz para cualquier causa que defendiera la paz. No era un pacto escrito, desde luego, pero había visto sinceridad en los ojos de Adelbert cuando pensaba en él como una parte del alma de Julia von Wincott.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió toda la espalda. Era un rey sin reino. Había abandonado a sus súbditos justo cuando más necesitaban una figura bajo la que unirse.

Había fallado miserablemente en su cometido como Maoh. Y lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera había sido consciente del sufrimiento de su pueblo.

–¿Por qué razón ha sucedido esto? Si eran _mazoku_, ¿qué tenían en nuestra contra? -susurró, hundiendo la cara entre las manos.

El silencio que se instauró en la escena fue suficientemente aclaratorio: nadie conocía la respuesta...

...o al menos eso parecía. Conrart dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Murata, como si sospechara que sabía más de lo que admitía, pero el muchacho se limitó a ponerse en pie y a sacudirse la ropa sin establecer contacto visual con ellos.

–Me marcho -anunció sin más, asegurando las bridas del caballo y montándose con bastante agilidad-. Le tomo prestado su caballo, lord Weller, si no le importa. Debo cerciorarme de que todo va bien en el templo de Shinou. Espero que Ulrike y las sacerdotisas estén bien...

Ambos sospecharon que aquella no era su autentica razón -o al menos no del todo-, pero no cuestionaron sus motivaciones. ¿Cómo podrían ellos entender la mente de un genio de más de cuatro mil años?

–Ve si lo deseas, pero renuncia a toda esperanza y alegría -le advirtió Conrart amargamente-. Ulrike ha protegido bien el templo hasta ahora y el edificio es un auténtico bastión, pero los ataques por sorpresa que sufrió Shin Makoku pueden haberlo echado todo a perder.

Murata asintió con serenidad mientras se cubría la cabeza con la capucha. Yuuri llegó a ver una mirada dedicada a él a través de los cristales de las gafas.

–Necesitas respuestas, Shibuya. Yo que tú me apresuraría a obtenerlas -y tras aquellas palabras espoleó al caballo con los talones y partió al galope tendido.

Yuuri meditó detenidamente en las palabras de su amigo hasta que éste sólo fue una nube de polvo gris en la lejanía. Respuestas... ¿A qué se refería? Era tan jodidamente difícil entender todo lo que Murata decía...

Y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que no había preguntado algo que había ansiado saber desde que contemplara la destrucción del castillo. Con el corazón en un puño, se volvió hacia Conrart y le sostuvo la mirada.

–¿Dónde está Wolfram?

Antes de que Conrart emitiera un sólo sonido Yuuri ya sabía que las malas noticias aún no habían terminado. Un dolor supremo se dibujó en cada uno de los rasgos de Conrart, una mezcla de impotencia y tormento, de melancolía y una cólera que parecía hacer vibrar cada fibra de su ser.

–A Wolfram le ha deparado el peor destino que puede tocarle a un _mazoku_, a un guerrero... -murmuró con sumo pesar. Su tono era casi fúnebre.

Yuuri sintió como si le apuñalaran el pecho con algo frío y especialmente punzante. Imaginó mil posibilidades distintas, y cada una resultaba más dolorosa que la anterior. Recordó sin querer la sangre en la almohada, y la leve sonrisa de Wolfram flotaba ante sus ojos como si no fuera a volverla a ver.

–¿Qué le ha pasado? Dímelo, Conrad -ordenó.

El aludido se estremeció, como si obedecer aquella petición le comportara un autentico calvario. A Yuuri se le desgarraba el corazón a cada instante, largo como una hora, esperando una respuesta que seguramente le hundiría más en la desesperanza.

–Fue capturado cuando protegía a Greta -explicó Conrart-. Ella está a salvo ahora, pero Wolfram tuvo que pagar un alto precio... Por lo que he podido averiguar, lo vendieron como esclavo a uno de los señores humanos que llegaron del mar. No he sabido nada de él desde entonces...

Las manos que Yuuri había mantenido laxas a ambos lados del cuerpo se convirtieron rápidamente en puños. Apretaba la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que creyó que se le partirían los dientes.

–¿Quién...? ¿Quién fue capaz...? -siseó.

–Se llama Eberhart Seiffert, y es el amo de una de las grandes potencias militares de este nuevo imperio -respondió Conrart con manifiesto esfuerzo-. Sus guerreros fueron los que arrasaron el territorio de los von Khrennikov, así que se ha asentado en su antiguo castillo. Lamento tener que decir que su fama lo precede, y que entre sus virtudes no se cuentan la compasión o la amabilidad. La gente de sus tierras vive atemorizada y pasa hambre. Ni siquiera Belal podría compararse con su tiranía...

Pero Yuuri ya no escuchaba las últimas palabras de Conrart. La ira había nublado completamente su juicio, y sintió cómo el Maoh que anidaba en su alma intentaba liberarse y desatar su cólera.

Y sin embargo aquella espina de culpa seguía clavada en su pecho, profundizando con cada latido. Conrart podía hacerle creer que la invasión de aquellos bárbaros no debía hacerle sentir culpable. Podría llegar a convencerle de que su presencia no hubiera evitado los cientos de vidas perdidas, cuya sangre regaba los campos de Shin Makoku.

Pero lo que no podría creer de ningún modo era que el lamentable destino de Wolfram no era culpa suya.

* * *

Cualquiera que estuviera en su situación comprendería por qué Wolfram había terminado odiando el olor a rosas y a jazmines.

No había peor augurio para su futuro inmediato que entrar en su habitación y descubrir aquellos aromas flotando en el aire, llenándolo todo de un perfume dulzón que le recordaba vagamente a aquel champú que su madre solía ponerle en los rizos rubios cuando era pequeño.

Acordarse de su madre sólo consiguió poner de manifiesto su frágil estado emocional. Si bien sus emociones se habían enfriado con el tiempo y la costumbre, eso, lejos de hacerle fuerte, había acabado volviéndole sorprendentemente vulnerable.

Acababa de regresar de pasear por el suntuoso jardín, el único lugar en el que se sentía "libre", por decirlo de alguna manera, y al entrar en su cuarto aquella mezcla de perfumes le azotó como un huracán. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció imperceptiblemente y cerró los ojos para acallar aquellos retazos de miedo que aún pervivían desde aquella primera y fatídica noche. Se acercó al cuarto de baño y echó un vistazo contrariado y atemorizado al interior: las baldosas azules estaban empañadas por el vapor que desprendía un impresionante baño en el que flotaban pétalos de rosa y flores de jazmín.

Giró sobre sus pasos y se encaminó hacia el ventanal que presidía el muro más cercano. Las cortinas estaban descorridas pero aún así el resplandor que conseguía penetrar en la habitación era mínimo: aquella noche no había luna, y las estrellas se veían tan claras que Wolfram creía que podría tocarlas con los dedos si llegara lo suficientemente alto. Se apoyó en la pared sobre un hombro, taciturno y pensativo. Hacía mucho que había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que duraba su encierro: las estaciones parecían eternas en aquel jardín congelado de allá abajo. Sin duda se trataba de algún tipo de _houjutsu_ que mantenía esplendorosas las flores y verdes los árboles. A veces trepaba hacia una de las inmensas copas y se quedaba dormido allá arriba, añorando aquellas noches de paz en las que no temía que nada enturbiara su sueño.

Las ojeras que ensombrecían su rostro desde hacía años eran una clara muestra de que su hábito de dormir más de lo considerado "normal" e incluso "sano" se había visto seriamente truncado durante su cautiverio. Por las noches, cuando se deslizaba entre las sábanas, le costaba mucho conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo conseguía solía ser cruelmente despertado por unas manos de hierro que aferraban sus muñecas al tiempo que un cuerpo ajeno se apoyaba sobre el suyo.

O las veces que, como aquella, el baño de rosas y jazmines le ofrecía una muda e indecente proposición que él _siempre_ rechazaba. Las heridas, moretones y cicatrices que marcaban su piel conformaban un buen testimonio de que jamás se sometía sin luchar. Al fin y al cabo, esclavo o no, seguía siendo un soldado.

Sin espada ni _maryoku_, pero un guerrero _mazoku_ a fin de cuentas. Ser sumiso no estaba entre sus defectos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un leve chirrido y entonces cada fibra de su ser se puso en alerta. Hubiera deseado tener a mano su espada, apoyar la punta en la garganta del recién llegado y desgarrarse la piel desde la barbilla hasta el pecho, pero se habían encargado de que ningún arma que pudiera resultar mínimamente peligrosa llegara a sus manos.

El hombre que acababa de entrar aún era joven para la medición humana. Wolfram nunca le había preguntado su edad -ni tenía pensado hacerlo- pero aparentaba más o menos la misma que su madre. Sus cabellos eran de un verde oscuro y apagado, y sus ojos tenían el siniestro color de la sangre muerta. Llevaba una espada de acero colgada del cinto, y en la empuñadura destacaba una esmeralda tan grande como el puño de un niño.

Wolfram casi pudo apreciar la decepción en su rostro adusto al descubrir que él aún estaba vestido y que aquel detalle no parecía querer cambiar en breve.

–Veo que no has usado el baño que he ordenado preparar para ti -observó Eberhart, neutral-. Es una pena: me gusta el olor de las rosas sobre tu piel...

El muchacho intentó ignorar aquel obsceno comentario y se concentró en buscar una respuesta lo suficientemente hiriente. Su orgullo era lo único que aún no habían conseguido arrebatarle y no se desprendería de él tan fácilmente. Ni siquiera cuando aquel maldito humano le lanzara contra la cama y dispusiera de él como había hecho en aquellos tres años. Wolfram quería creer que aún había algo de nobleza en él, algo que aún le hiciera digno de ser el sirviente del Maoh.

Eberhart se acercó hasta estar a un metro de distancia de él. Wolfram no podía apreciar si sobrepasaba en altura a Gwendal, pero debía andarle muy cerca.

–Desnúdate -ordenó el hombre. Su voz era tan intimidante como su aspecto.

Wolfram le observó un instante, impertérrito, dedicándole una mirada verde y oscura como el fondo de un lago.

–No -repuso. La voz no le tembló ni un ápice.

¡Plaf! La mano chocó con fuerza y certeza en su mejilla derecha. Un rubor insano se extendió por la piel antes pálida desde el punto en el que había impactado la palma. El muchacho no se movió en lo más mínimo, quieto como una de aquellas bellas estatuas helénicas que adornan los patios griegos.

–He dicho que te desnudes -insistió el hombre sin variar el tono de su voz.

Lejos de mostrarse intimidado, Wolfram mantuvo su regio talante y levantó la barbilla en señal de orgullo.

–No -repitió con apatía y serenidad.

Aquella vez el golpe, convertido en puñetazo, le partió el labio. El sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca resultó más desagradable que nunca. Escupió un poco de sangre y emitió un sonido vacío para recuperar la sensibilidad en la mandíbula. Dolía tanto como si le hubieran partido el maxilar de un martillazo. Apretó los ojos para retener las lágrimas que se le formaron bajo los párpados, y después dedicó una mirada iracunda a su agresor.

–¿Aún no has entendido que por mucho que me hayas comprado jamás me someterás? Soy un _mazoku_, un soldado de su majestad el Maoh -anunció con cierta altanería-: mi voluntad es de acero.

–¿Y tú no has entendido que no importa cuantos aires te des, en mi hogar siempre ocurre lo que yo deseo que ocurra? -repuso Eberhart, divertido-. Al final, por mucha apariencia de soldado que tengas, no te diferencias de cualquier ramera que un hombre pueda conseguir en cualquier aldea de mala muerte...

Aquello fue un golpe bajo para el orgullo de Wolfram. Sus puños se tensaron hasta tal punto que se hizo heridas con las uñas en la palma. Le dolía saber que todo era verdad, que a pesar de su noble origen o sus ochenta y seis años seguía siendo un trofeo de guerra que calentaba por la fuerza la cama de un señor humano.

Aquello le quedaba grande. Un simple guerrero no podía oponerse a un belicista señor de los humanos. Y sin embargo la rabia seguía hirviendo en sus venas, carbonizándole, llenándole de una sensación de impotencia que le resultaba absolutamente insoportable.

–¿Preferirías que volviera a encadenarte a la cama, como hice aquella vez? -murmuró Eberhart, ensanchando la sonrisa-. Aunque realmente fue... excitante. Había más fuego en ti, más rebeldía cuando los grilletes te pesaban en las muñecas.

Wolfram había sido incapaz de olvidar aquella humillación, aquella semana en la que las cadenas le habían vuelto tan manejable como un muñeco roto. Aquella vez sí había llorado, y había aullado maldiciones en voz alta para que todos en las tierras de los humanos pudieran oírlas. Muchas de sus más recientes cicatrices tenían el origen en aquel lamentable periodo.

El cúmulo de deshonras parecía no tener fin. Él, educado con la fortaleza y el orgullo de un príncipe, había sido sometido por una fuerza superior a él, reducido a un ser débil y frágil cuyos patéticos intentos de rebelión sólo le comportaban más dolor y ultraje. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, tanta que la sangre brotó más roja y abundante de la herida.

–Cuando sea libre te mataré -siseó, dominado por la cólera-. Algún día el Maoh recuperará estas tierras, yo podré utilizar mi _majutsu_ y entonces arderás hasta que de ti sólo queden cenizas. No lo olvides. Su Majestad te castigará por lo que hiciste a los _mazoku_... y por lo que me estás haciendo a mí.

En aquella ocasión fue un pie el que impactó en su estómago, cortándole dolorosamente la respiración y tumbándole sobre el suelo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una mano surgió de la oscuridad y le obligó a incorporarse a base de tirarle de unos mechones dorados. Intentó mantener la compostura, apretando los puños para descargar aquella frustración que no le dejaba vivir, para encontrar en algún lugar aquella serenidad de la que había hecho gala tiempo atrás.

–No vuelvas a mencionar al Maoh -le advirtió Eberhart. Sonrió, burlón-. ¿Acaso aún confías en él, en que su regreso devolverá a los _mazoku_ lo que es suyo? ¿Crees que seguirás importándole cuando sepa lo que eres ahora?

Y las dudas mordisquearon el alma de Wolfram como bestias hambrientas. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si después de lo bajo que había caído, Yuuri ya no le quería a su lado? ¿Le repudiaría al saber todo lo que le había sucedido, en el frágil y manchado ser en el que se había convertido? Estuvo a punto de soltar un sollozo, pero en aquel preciso instante aquellas manos de hierro le dieron la vuelta y le arrojaron de nuevo al suelo, dejándole arrodillado junto al muro en una postura humillante.

Sintió cómo Eberhart se lanzaba sobre él, cómo le inmovilizaba con la facilidad de quien lucha contra una cría de ciervo. Aquella vez su agarre era más cruel que nunca, y Wolfram sabía que sufriría como no había sufrido en varias noches.

Consciente de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, cerró los ojos e intentó arrastrarse hacia aquel rincón olvidado en el que atesoraba sus esperanzas, unos sueños que él aún creía intactos.

_"Soy un noble, un hijo de la antigua Maoh" se dijo para sus adentros. _

Aquello no evitó que las manos fuertes y feroces le desabrocharan el cinturón y deslizaran los pantalones hasta más abajo de sus rodillas. Forjeceó brevemente, y entonces una de las manos le apresó los cabellos rubios y le presionó la cabeza hasta que su mejilla chocó contra la pared. Las mismas manos voraces empezaron a recorrer sus piernas, palpando con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro de que le quedarían marcas.

_"Soy un guerrero, un valiente soldado"_ se obligó a recordarse.

Le separaron brutalmente las rodillas, y entonces aquel familiar dolor le desgarró las entrañas como un flechazo de calor e ira. Las piernas le temblaron un segundo y creyó que ni siquiera le mantendrían arrodillado. El sudor le emborronaba la vista y convertía el mundo y el cielo más allá de la ventana en una mancha de negro diluido. El dolor era pulsante y rítmico, creciente e insoportable. Le producía náuseas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio para acallar cualquier queja que estuviera tentado de emitir. Apenas un gemido oprimido sibiló entre sus dientes apretados.

_"Soy un mazoku, un poderoso mazoku" _

El dolor era tan intenso que las lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos. Jadeó ante aquel nuevo esfuerzo: de ningún modo iba a dejarlas salir. Apoyó la frente en el frío muro e intentó mantenerse ausente, evitando pensar en la medida de lo posible en lo que estaban haciendo con él.

_"Yo soy fuego. Soy poder"_

Sangre... Estaba sangrando. Le resbalaba tibia y roja por los muslos. Aquella sensación era tan familiar como la de los dedos de acero inmovilizándole las muñecas. Se removió, intentando vanamente liberarse de aquella ineludible presa, pero sintió un nuevo tirón en los cabellos que le obligó a quedarse en la misma posición. Con suerte Eberhart terminaría pronto, y se marcharía como siempre para dejarle encogido en el suelo y herido más allá de lo estrictamente físico.

Odiaba aquel olor a sudor mezclado con sangre. Odiaba lo que aquel despreciable hombre le obligaba a hacer cada crepúsculo, cuando se escondía el sol. Hasta qué punto aquello le había roto el alma, él aún no lo sabía.

A pesar de lo mucho que se resistió, una diminuta lágrima acabó despuntando en su párpado izquierdo. Wolfram no lloraba desde hacía meses.

_"Soy el fiel sirviente del Maoh"_

_"Su prometido..."_

Wolfram von Bielefeld nunca había sido capaz de admitir a tiempo que estaba perdido. Nunca expresaría en voz alta su debilidad, su fragilidad, y mucho menos se rebajaría a rogar por sí mismo. Nunca más.

Por suerte para él, llevaba años muerto por dentro. Los recuerdos y las esperanzas habían perecido tiempo atrás junto a su alma. Aquello ya no era más que una triste e inevitable rutina, condicionada por la esclavitud.

Aquella noche no había luna, y la oscuridad misericordiosa escondió bajo sombras el sufrimiento de su rostro.


	2. Unfähigkeit: Impotencia

_¡Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta y tirando pa' lante xD_

_Debo agradecer los maravillosos reviews a **laynad3, '.Black, tachibanashiko, Akari Sakurazuka, Petula Petunia, magfar, Roquel** y **Navleu**. Si he olvidado responder a alguno, disculpadme. He estado un poco liada y pierdo la cuenta de los que he contestado y lo que no xD_

_Este es oficialmente el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida (que conste, eh xD). _

_Disfrutad de la lectura. _

**2. Unfähigkeit – Impotencia**

Murata llegó a las puertas del templo cuando la oscuridad ya se había cernido sobre el mundo. Tiró de las riendas y el caballo se detuvo con un largo y agotado relincho. Tiritando de frío y con los ojos resecos tras las gafas, el muchacho elevó la mirada hacia la majestuosa construcción.

Nada parecía indicar que la guerra se había desarrollado alrededor de aquel lugar. Todo seguía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, con los gigantescos torreones elevándose hacia el firmamento como si intentaran arañarlo. El moho seguía creciendo en los resquicios de los enormes bloques y, en general, la calma y el silencio seguían siendo dignos de un lugar sagrado. Mientras ascendía los breves escalones, Ken llegó incluso a creer que nada había cambiado en aquel santuario en el que siempre se había sentido seguro.

Quizás Ulrike seguía en pie de guerra, después de todo.

Tuvo que admitir que ver el patio desierto no le infundió demasiadas esperanzas. Habitualmente las guerreras patrullaban la zona, ahuyentando eficientemente a los intrusos, y las sacerdotisas paseaban y salmodiaban de vez en cuando. Pero allí sólo reinaba un frío invernal que había congelado la fuente y cubierto de escarcha las cabezas de las gárgolas. Se tapó bien con la capa para disminuir la sensación de frío y se dirigió hacia el nivel inferior, donde se elevaba la gigantesca puerta que daba paso al corazón del templo.

Experimentó una sensación tan curiosa que no se sorprendería de saber que era el único humano capaz de sentirla. En cada sombra que se movía en el amplio corredor, negra como la brea, veía el recuerdo de una vida anterior, acompañándole a las entrañas del lugar más sagrado de Shin Makoku. Se veía a sí mismo en diversas formas, edades y sexos vagando entre los vivos con su memoria milenaria, visitando el templo de Shinou y escuchando sus susurros y promesas de tiempos mejores. Aquellos recuerdos se remontaban a antes de la aparición de Ulrike y Ondine, incluso cuando el alma de Shinou flotaba en aquel frío templo sin ningún mediador que pudiera escucharla.

Llegó frente a los inmensos portones, gruesos como troncos de árbol y anchos como ríos, y se detuvo al discernir una figura blanca arrodillada en la entrada, como un silencioso custodio.

Allí estaba Ulrike la incombustible, un ser casi milenario prisionero de la apariencia de una niña eterna. Sus ojos, sabios y llenos de ciega devoción, se posaron en él con una sonrisa esperanzada.

–Esperaba pacientemente su regreso, Alteza -afirmó ella con aquella voz que más parecía el tañido de una campana-. Supe que regresaríais. Igual que su Majestad el Maoh...

Naturalmente, Ulrike ya sabía que Yuuri había cruzado las fronteras de aquel mundo. La esfera mágica de la sacerdotisa rara vez se equivocaba.

–Le advertí a Shibuya que esto podría pasar -repuso Murata a modo de disculpa-, pero ni siquiera yo era capaz de prever algo de esta magnitud.

–Nadie os culpa, Alteza -se apresuró a aclarar Ulrike-. Vos siempre obráis sabiamente siguiendo las directrices de su Majestad Shinou.

–¿Dónde están las chicas? -quiso saber Murata-. No me creo que hayan descuidado sus deberes.

Los ojos de Ulrike se ensombrecieron, atenazados por una pena que su rostro de porcelana trataba a duras penas de ocultar.

–Algunas yacen en silencio en sus tumbas de mármol, escuchando las palabras del Rey Original para toda la eternidad -repuso ella con sumo dolor-. La mayoría huyeron porque yo se lo ordené. No vale la pena desperdiciar vidas en vano. Sea como sea, todas han cumplido con su deber: el templo de su Majestad no ha sido profanado por los bárbaros venidos del mar.

Murata suspiró con resignación ante la noticia. Le apenaba saber de la muerte de algunas de aquellas muchachas que con tanta naturalidad le habían tratado en su estancia en el templo, pero aún así se alegraba de que aquel lugar siguiera siendo un refugio para todos aquellos que creían en Shinou. Aún así estaba seguro de que Ulrike había tenido que utilizar sus habilidades mágicas más ofensivas, poderes que nunca antes había usado, para que así fuera.

De repente Ulrike alzó la mirada, como si hubiera oído algo, y giró la cabeza hacia su espalda. Escuchaba. Al cabo de unos segundos se volvió hacia él y le miró a los ojos, transmitiendo con ellos toda la fuerza de su misión.

–Su Majestad Shinou desea verle, Alteza -anunció-. Lo reclama con cierta urgencia.

Murata esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se acercaba a los portones y apoyaba las manos en la vetusta madera para abrirlos.

–Nunca ha sido especialmente paciente -reconoció.

Tuvo que hacer más fuerza de la que había creído para abrir las puertas lo suficiente como para poder deslizarse por el espacio entre ambas. En el interior la oscuridad era casi absoluta, pues la noche era ya profunda y a través de la impresionante cristalera que remataba la cúpula sólo se apreciaban unos diminutos retazos de cielo estrellado. El mismo frío mortal que reinaba en el exterior había conseguido introducirse en aquella anciana sala, cuyas paredes de roca amplificaban el sonido de sus pasos y se lo devolvían como un eco muerto. Se detuvo a los pies del altar donde, tal y como había esperado, había una figura sentada sobre unas de las tres cajas vacías que antaño encerraran un mal sin precedentes.

Nadie que no supiera la verdad dudaría de que el joven fuera corpóreo. Sin embargo la imagen de Shinou, el Maoh Original, que había hecho acto de presencia en la sala no era más que un diáfano fantasma.

–Bienvenido, mi amigo y estratega -saludó con aquella sonrisa socarrona y a la par agradable-. Empezaba a temer no volver a verte hasta tu próxima reencarnación.

–A veces preferiría que así fuera -admitió Murata con un tono sorprendentemente frío. Se ajustó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz-. ¿No hay nada que debas decirme? ¿No tienes nada que decir sobre la destrucción que ha barrido Shin Makoku?

Shinou arqueó las cejas rubias, pronunciando su inquebrantable sonrisa. Sólo el gran afecto que el Gran Sabio sentía por él le impedía sentirse exasperado ante semejante expresión.

–Sólo tú, de entre todos los vivos, puedes recordar el origen de esta guerra -susurró Shinou-. Quién iba a decirnos que aquella simple decisión incubaría un odio tan profundo...

–Lo recuerdo -afirmó Murata sin inmutarse-. Y lamento tener que recordarte que en aquella ocasión, para variar, tampoco escuchaste mi consejo. Te advertí de que esto podría llegar a suceder, pero preferiste imponer tu criterio. De todos los errores que cometiste, posiblemente este haya terminado siendo el peor.

Shinou le miró unos instantes en silencio, sus ojos de un azul impoluto titilando en las tinieblas. Sus dedos fingían tamborilear sobre la madera del Suelo Helado del Infierno.

–Mi querido Gran Estratega... Si fueras tú el que te vieras obligado a elegir, ¿seguirías opinando igual que entonces? -le retó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Murata agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose atrapado en aquel punto. Shinou estaba jugando con él, retando su intelecto y haciendo reflotar desde el fondo de su memoria los recuerdos exactos en los que ambos habían disentido.

–Shibuya me ha hecho replantearme muchas cosas. Siendo su amigo y confidente he aprendido cosas que jamás podría haber descubierto a tu lado -admitió con evidente dificultad-. No, seguramente ahora yo cometería el mismo error que tú.

–Eso es debilidad -afirmó Shinou, aunque sonaba a pregunta.

–No lo es -protestó Murata con pasión-. Él no necesita perpetrar asesinatos para imponer su autoridad. La gente le respeta y confía en él. Es capaz de sentir empatía por el enemigo, algo de lo que tú, por mucho que te duela admitirlo, siempre careciste -sus ojos refulgieron tras los cristales de las gafas-. Yo confío en Shibuya. El sol aún no se ha alzado sobre Shin Makoku.

Shinou permaneció impertérrito, captando a la primera el doble sentido de la última frase. Sabía que Murata era fiel a sus principios, que desafiaría al mismísimo Shoushu para mantener la paz en Shin Makoku. Pero para su sorpresa su lealtad parecía decantarse cada vez más hacia el nuevo Maoh, relegándole a él a una sombra del pasado que sólo conllevaba errores que debían ser subsanados.

No le gustaba, pero por otro lado no podía culparle.

–Tu instinto respecto al nuevo Maoh ha sido acertado hasta ahora, pero al parecer ése muchacho aún no se ha enfrentado a la prueba definitiva -habló, observando el cielo a través de la cúpula-. Siempre ha evitado la guerra en base a alianzas y promesas de paz, ¿pero qué hará ahora que la batalla llamará a sus puertas? Si quiere demostrar lo que vale como Maoh, éste es el momento -concluyó, poniéndose en pie y avanzando hacia él.

Murata observó que sus pasos producían eco, aunque quizás sólo fuera una ilusión o un detalle que sólo existía en su mente. Lo que tuvo claro es que el contacto de la mano sobre su hombro, cálido y difuso como un rayo de sol, sí era perfectamente real. Un roce que hizo reflotar recuerdos hirientes que desearía no poseer.

–Cuida de él -dijo Shinou únicamente. Ladeó la cabeza sobre un hombro con una sonrisa zorruna-. Sé que te decepcionarás si no cumple tus expectativas.

Mientras levantaba la cabeza y le miraba, Murata esbozó la primera sonrisa sincera desde que había pisado el templo.

–Las cumplirá -afirmó con vehemencia-. Es Yuuri al fin de cuentas. Ya ha demostrado con creces que es capaz de desafiar a la lógica y salir victorioso...

* * *

Un viento gélido empezaba a barrer las ruinas del pueblo cuando Yuuri decidió que ya había fingido lo suficiente.

Se incorporó con todos los músculos del cuerpo agarrotados por el frío y la mejilla dolorida por el prolongado contacto con el suelo. Soltó un sonido vacío de sorpresa cuando una brisa gélida hizo ondear su capa y le atravesó la ropa, erizándole la piel. Se ciñó la capa alrededor del cuerpo, tiritando, y después caminó con evidente dificultad entre los escombros en los que se había tendido para intentar dormir.

Conrart seguía en el mismo sitio en el que le había visto antes de echarse. Firme e inmóvil, como un anciano árbol que ha contemplado el paso de miles de inviernos. La misma brisa que hacía estremecer a Yuuri removía su cabello castaño y le daba un aire salvaje. Los ojos del capitán, que habían contemplado el horizonte con adusta frialdad, se volvieron súbitamente cálidos al reparar en él.

–Aún falta más de una hora para el amanecer -anunció-. Puedes seguir durmiendo.

–No he pegado ojo en todo el rato... -confesó el chico, arrebujándose en la capa y dejándose caer a su lado.

Conrart suspiró con resignación y, con total naturalidad, le pasó un brazo protector por los hombros y le aproximó a su pecho. Yuuri podía oír el latido de su corazón, firme y tranquilizador, y le parecía que ninguna nana sería tan efectiva. El frío se desvaneció bajo un halo de calor humano, semejante a la caricia del sol.

Conrart tenía el poder de dar tranquilidad. Era un don que Gwendal rozaba con la punta de los dedos, pero su modo de calmar los ánimos era más amenazador, fiero en cierta manera. Conrart se bastaba y sobraba con su mera compañía para apagar los más profundos miedos y convertirlos en inquietudes vanas y fugaces. Era tan diferente a Wolfram...

Algo se estremeció en el pecho de Yuuri. Recordar a Wolfram le llenó de un dolor palpitante e insoportable. ¿Qué tormentos estaría soportando, privado de su libertad y orgullo? Lo más probable era que le utilizaran como divertimento de aquel macabro espectáculo típico de tierras humanas, donde los oponentes se enfrentaban en la arena por burlar a la muerte un día más. Conociéndole, se resistiría fieramente a cualquier tipo de imposición, lo cual desplegaba un abanico de opciones nefastas. Quizás uno de sus arrebatos de rebeldía le había costado ya la vida, y dormía en una fría tumba superficial bajo un campo de cenizas y silencio.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, deseando que Conrart no notara su intranquilidad. Por desgracia para él, éste seguía siendo tan empático como siempre.

–¿Qué sucede? -sugirió.

–No puedo dejar de pensar en Wolfram -confesó Yuuri, estremeciéndose de impotencia-. Me apena mucho todo lo que está pasando, pero siento como si eso fuera _especialmente_ por mi culpa.

–Es importante para ti, ¿no? -sugirió Conrart con una media sonrisa.

Yuuri tardó un poco en notar que la afirmación de Conrart ocultaba segundas intenciones. La sangre se le agolpó en las mejillas ante la mera expectativa de aquella confusión, y buscó a toda prisa la manera más clara de explicarse.

–Bueno... -farfulló, avergonzado-. Wolfram siempre ha estado a mi lado, incluso cuando no me lo merecía. Lo justo es que yo haga lo mismo por él.

–Ya -comentó Conrart, esbozando una sonrisa misteriosa.

Contemplaron en silencio las ruinas que la oscuridad asemejaba a tumbas desperdigadas por la ladera que llevaba al castillo. El viento ululaba y recordaba a los lamentos de fantasmas que aún vagaran por sus antiguos hogares. A Yuuri le costaba creer que sólo cuatro días atrás había paseado por aquel pueblo rebosante de jolgorio y vida.

–¿Qué debo hacer ahora, Conrad? -preguntó al cabo de unos largos minutos-. Nunca me he sentido tan perdido...

Conrart notó el tono descorazonado de su voz y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aún fuera aquel bebé que gorjeaba feliz en su cochecito, aquella tarde de agosto tantos años atrás.

–Mi consejo sería que regresaras a tu mundo, pero estoy seguro de que no harás tal cosa ni aunque te obligara -explicó.

Yuuri se esperaba algún tipo de respuesta semejante por parte de Conrart. Él le aconsejaba, mostraba su descontento con sus decisiones más desacertadas, pero nunca le negaba su ayuda para cualquier empresa que decidiera llevar a cabo. En aquel sentido era más fácil de convencer que Wolfram.

Pensó en el muestrario de posibilidades, que era desafortunadamente escaso. Podía darle la espalda a todo, volver a su casa a jugar al béisbol mientras dejaba las ruinas del país en manos de Gwendal y los demás...

...o podía empuñar a Morgif como había hecho anteriormente, y afrontar cualquier peligro y ser el estandarte bajo el que volvieran a unirse humanos y _mazoku_.

–No me marcharé -determinó con absoluta firmeza-. Quiero intentar arreglar las cosas -juró-. Prometo que haré lo que sea, pero antes...

Clavó en su protector una mirada tan negra como el ónice, resplandeciente de determinación y emociones retenidas.

–...voy a ir a buscar a Wolfram -anunció. Su decisión parecía inamovible.

Conrart le estudió largamente por unos segundos, como si valorara si su resolución era un arrojo de valentía o un despropósito, pero al final se puso en pie con súbita decisión. Sin mediar ni una sola palabra, se aseguró la espada en el cinto y cerró una mano entorno a la muñeca del chico, tirando de él hacia el cielo que empezaba a clarear tenuemente por el este. En el exterior, el soldado inspeccionó cada una de las ruinas antes de considerar la opción de salir.

–¿A dónde vamos? -exigió Yuuri, no muy convencido.

–A buscar a Yozak -respondió Conrart, ajustándole la capa al cuello-. Está colaborando en una aldea a dos días de aquí, en el límite de las tierras de los von Spitzberg. Allí no correrás peligro: mientras más al oeste y al sur, mejor.

Yuuri se quedó literalmente boquiabierto. ¿Iba Conrart a ignorar su decisión así como así? ¿Acaso no comprendía que mientras ellos estaban allí, escondiéndose de cualquier ser viviente, Wolfram podía estar sufriendo lo indecible? Eso si seguía vivo, claro...

–¡No quiero estar a salvo! -protestó con vehemencia, apretando los puños-. Voy a buscar a Wolfram, y no dejaré que me lo impidas.

Conrart le miró fijamente, sosteniéndole la mirada con aquellos ojos de cálidos tonos pardos. El cielo que empezaba a teñirse de rosa con vetas doradas se reflejaba en sus iris y les daba un aspecto curioso.

–¿De qué te servirá ir tú solo? -preguntó con aire de obviedad-. Estamos hablando de un gran señor belicista. Debe haber cinco guardias apostados en cada metro cuadrado de su castillo -esbozó una sonrisa un tanto preocupada-. Si hay alguien que pueda ayudarnos a pasar desapercibidos allí dentro, ése es Yozak. Aunque resulta inexplicable, sus métodos de espionaje siempre dan resultado...

La confianza que Conrart tenía en Yozak era comprensible pero un tanto injustificable. Eso sí, Yuuri recordaba bien todas las veces en las que aquel soldado se había valido de su habilidad para el disfraz para rescatarle de sus captores. Conrart estaba en lo cierto: Yozak le echaría una mano.

Sin embargo, había algo más que le había sorprendido.

–¿Vendrás conmigo? -preguntó Yuuri.

–Siempre, Majestad -juró Conrart sin pensárselo un sólo segundo.

Debía confiar más a menudo en Conrart, se dijo, mientras éste tiraba de él en dirección a un camino que parecía llevar directamente hacia el amanecer.

* * *

Si bien a Yuuri le había sorprendido notar cómo la guerra había afectado a Conrart, no le fue ninguna sorpresa descubrir que con Yozak había pasado justo lo contrario.

Tras dos días de camino a pie, en el que tuvieran que esconderse con frecuencia de cualquier otra persona que les saliera al paso, Conrart y él se habían adentrado en un bosque de ancianos robles que en tiempos pertenecía al dominio de los von Gyllenhaal. Por desgracia las fronteras se habían vuelto difusas y maleables en los últimos tiempos y no quedaba muy claro dónde terminaban las tierras conquistadas y empezaban los territorios rebeldes. Aún así, Conrart tuvo el buen juicio de mantenerle alejado de los puntos conflictivos y no tuvieron ningún contratiempo.

Cuando el crepúsculo se cernía sobre la arboleda, llegaron a una aldea camuflada entre la foresta que se había asentado aprovechando un riachuelo perdido del Gran Río, que discurría impetuoso unos veinte kilómetros más al este. Por lo general los lugareños les hubieran apuntado con lanzas hasta estar seguros de sus intenciones, pero Conrart sólo tuvo que descubrir el rostro de Yuuri para que los guardias casi cayeran de rodillas al suelo, deshaciéndose en alabanzas hacia su rey.

–No te preocupes, son de fiar -le tranquilizó Conrart-. Nunca hablarán de tu presencia aquí: con ellos puedes mantener el elemento sorpresa.

La noticia de la llegada del Maoh corrió como la pólvora, reavivando esperanzas que se creían ya extintas. Los pocos niños que había en el pueblo salieron a su encuentro, vitoreando y sonriendo cuando él se inclinaba para acariciarles el pelo. Incluso se atrevieron a pedirle que desenvainara a Morgif, detalle que la espada agradeció con una horda de sonidos inentendibles. Los padres, un poco más intimidados por la presencia del Maoh, se limitaron a dedicarle sonrisas de devoción desde un segundo plano.

La velocidad a la que se propagó la nueva fue tal que sólo tres minutos después de haber llegado Yozak ya había salido a recibirlos, alto y entusiasta como siempre y, afortunadamente, vestido con ropa masculina.

–Dichosos sean los ojos -comentó con cierta ironía-. Al fin el hijo pródigo se digna aparecer.

–Yozak... -le reprendió Conrart con una mirada de advertencia.

–Era broma -repuso el otro con una sonrisa, mirando con renovada alegría a Yuuri-. ¿Todo bien, chico?

–Yozak, necesito tu ayuda -repuso Yuuri, yendo directamente al grano.

Los ojos azules de Yozak se volvieron súbitamente serios, como si algo en el tono del joven le hubiera dado un toque de advertencia.

–Vale, pero no aquí. Hablaremos mejor en otro sitio. Y además -añadió, haciéndoles un rápido escrutinio a ambos-, tenéis un aspecto horrible.

Yuuri tuvo que darle la razón. Dos días avanzando por montañas escarpadas, cenagales y barrizales habían sido suficientes para que su uniforme antes impolutamente negro adoptara un color semejante al lodo. Necesitaba un buen baño y, ¿por qué no?, una sustanciosa cena.

El baño tuvo que esperar, pero Yozak se encargó de que cenaran un buen plato de caldo de verduras. El anfitrión esperó pacientemente a que se saciaran y después les acribilló a preguntas.

–¿Hay alguna razón en particular para que hayas tardado tres años en aparecer? -sugirió. No había malicia en aquella pregunta, simplemente Yozak solía expresarse así.

–No ha sido culpa suya -informó Conrart, saliendo en su defensa-. En su mundo sólo han pasado cuatro días. Los encontré a él y a su Alteza vagando por la aldea de Pacto de Sangre...

Yuuri, que había estado ensimismado en sus cosas, volvió de pronto a la realidad al darse cuenta de un detalle que había ignorado sin intención, concentrado en preocuparse por Wolfram.

–¡Murata! -gritó, poniéndose en pie de un salto-. ¡Conrad, hemos dejado solo a Murata!

–No hay de qué preocuparse -aseguró Conrart con aquel habitual tono apaciguador-. Mientras se quede en el templo, nada malo puede pasarle.

–Pero él dijo que iba a ver si todo estaba bien... ¿Y si no es así? -protestó Yuuri, angustiado.

–Ese no era en absoluto su objetivo -argumentó Conrart, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y obligándole a sentarse-. No hay nadie en todo el reino que confíe más en Ulrike que el propio Gran Sabio. Estoy seguro de que lo que su Alteza pretendía era hablar con su Majestad Shinou. Sus razones sólo él las sabe.

El tono de la última frase le dio a entender a Yuuri que más valía no hacer preguntas al respecto. Aún así, todavía le inquietaba la idea de que Murata fuera por su cuenta y sin protección por aquel mundo destruido.

–Soukokus... -murmuró Yozak entre dientes, negando con la cabeza-. Quién los entiende...

Al girar la cabeza, Yuuri advirtió algo en el rostro de Yozak que no había notado hasta aquel momento.

–Yozak, ¿qué te ha pasado? -preguntó con preocupación.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y se señaló la mejilla. Una cicatriz larga y estrecha le desfiguraba el lado izquierdo del rostro. La herida en su momento se le había llevado un trozo de oreja, pero a él poco parecía importarle.

–Un regalito de un soldado enemigo -comentó con una sonrisa, como si fuera una anécdota de lo más graciosa-. Eso sí, se lo cobré muy caro.

Yuuri no sabía exactamente a qué se refería con lo de "cobrar caro", pero siendo Yozak y conociendo sus habilidades con la espada prefirió no preguntar.

–Si no te conociera pensaría que te lo tomas todo a broma -confesó Conrart con dureza-. Deberías parecer más serio después de todo lo que ha pasado. Sigues siendo un soldado del Maoh.

–Con perdón del capitán diré que ya he pasado bastante tiempo poniendo caras largas -repuso Yozak, apoyando un codo en la mesa-. Además, la llegada del joven amo es lo único bueno que ha pasado últimamente. ¿Por qué no puedo estar contento? -la última frase casi sonó a un puchero.

–No puedo contigo... -admitió Conrart, emitiendo un largo suspiro de resignación.

En otras circunstancias aquel choque de opiniones entre antiguos compañeros hubiera hecho sonreír a Yuuri, pero el contexto era tan sombrío que no podía evitar pensar que bromeaban para rebajar la tensión del ambiente. Como si estuviera de acuerdo con sus pensamientos, Yozak se removió el cabello pelirrojo y dejó que sus ojos, los más expresivos que Yuuri había visto nunca, adoptaran un color tan oscuro como el agua profunda.

–Nada ha cambiado realmente desde que te marchaste -le dijo a Conrart-: la cosa sigue estando igual de mal. Somos pocos los capaces de empuñar un arma y la gente está asustada. Hace cuatro días encontramos los cuerpos de dos exploradores flotando en el río. Cada vez los enemigos se aventuran más a entrar en el bosque; sólo es cuestión de tiempo que lleguen hasta aquí y caigan sobre nosotros.

–Aquí sólo hay civiles: lo que hagan o dejen de hacer les trae sin cuidado -protestó el capitán en un intento de ser racional.

–Eso podría funcionar con Gran Shimaron. No seas tan ingenuo, capitán -le reprendió Yozak con absoluta seriedad-: no descansarán hasta matar a cada _mazoku_ que pueda suponerles un mínimo peligro.

Yuuri se estremeció. Dichas por él aquellas palabras revestían mayor gravedad porque Yozak había visto mucha miseria en su vida. Desde el mismo instante de su nacimiento había sido un marginado, condenado a ser rechazado por una tiránica sociedad por el simple hecho de ser mestizo. Trabajando sin descanso en una tierra yerma e infructífera, el tiempo le había arrebatado incluso a su madre mientras él aún era un niño eterno, maldecido con la larga vida de los mazoku.

No fue hasta que Conrart entró en su vida, muchos años atrás, cuando se abrió ante él una inesperada esperanza. La primera mano amiga que había visto en toda su desdichada vida.

–Pero bueno, supongo que no habréis venido hasta aquí sólo para dar a conocer la llegada del chico, ¿no? -sugirió, arqueando una ceja-. No niego que eso es típico de él, pero me parece incluso _demasiado_ imprudente...

–Quiero que me acompañes a buscar a Wolfram -le informó Yuuri con contundencia-. No sé cómo, ni siquiera sé si sigue con vida, pero no descansaré hasta que esté a salvo. Y quiero que me acompañes porque sé que no hay mejor espía que tú.

Yozak permaneció impasible unos instantes, observando aquel brillo de determinación en los ojos negros del muchacho que parecía intensificarse a cada segundo que pasaba.

–Podría negarme -objetó el soldado.

–No lo harás -afirmó Yuuri, consciente de que le estaba poniendo a prueba-. Has hecho cosas más peligrosas por mí y por Shin Makoku.

–¿Me lo ordenas como Maoh? -sugirió Yozak.

–Te lo pido como tu rey y amigo -le corrigió Yuuri.

Tras un breve instante de reflexión en el que Yozak parecía más que capaz de darle una negativa, se puso en pie con parsimonia e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, más de complicidad que de respeto.

–Será un placer acompañaros en vuestra causa, Majestad.

--

El baño le había sentado insospechadamente bien a Yuuri. Toda la tensión que parecía haberse acumulado en sus hombros se había reducido hasta desaparecer, y los pies doloridos hallaron en el agua tibia un inesperado alivio.

Y sin embargo la presión en su pecho no huía, atormentándole, recordándole con voz insidiosa que mientras él disfrutaba de aquellos pequeños placeres Wolfram podría estar muerto.

Se dejó caer en el parco camastro, de sábanas raídas y humildes. Era un cama diminuta, seguramente los pies le asomarían por debajo de la cobijas. Al acariciar la tela áspera con los dedos se dio cuenta de lo diferente que era a su cama del Castillo Pacto de Sangre. Con el dosel azul pendiendo de los postes de ébano, las sábanas tan suaves y ligeras cuyo tacto se asemejaba a la caricia de un rayo de sol...

...y Wolfram empeñándose en dormir a su lado, enfundado en uno de aquellos ridículos camisones. Las almohadas siempre acababan oliendo a lavanda, como su cabello.

Agachó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa amarga. Nunca había reparado en lo que la falta de Wolfram podría suponerle porque siempre lo tenía adherido a los pies como una sombra especialmente sobre protectora. El saber que las posibilidades de verlo a salvo eran increíblemente reducidas le provocaba un dolor inexplicable. De algún modo se había acostumbrado a sus arranques de celos, a su presencia ardiente y fiera a donde quiera que fuera. Incluso añoraba despertarse en plena noche y oírle susurrar su nombre en sueños.

–Todo es por mi culpa... -murmuró, sintiendo deseos de llorar.

Aquella vez Conrart, hablando con Yozak en la sala de al lado, no estaba allí para consolarle.

Se asomó a la ventana, a la fría oscuridad que no parecía deparar nada bueno. Unos cuantos fuegos salpicaban los espacios entre las cabañas, como si quisieran ahuyentar a las bestias, pero aún así las estrellas adornaban con orgullo el cielo que podía ver a través de los huecos entre las ramas.

Aquella noche no durmió, porque sabía que al hacerlo soñaría con flores doradas que depositaba a los pies de la tumba de Wolfram. Igual que la noche anterior.

* * *

Al deslizarse entre las sábanas, el roce de un moretón de la pierna desnuda con la tela le erizó la piel.

Wolfram se encogió en posición fetal, quizás buscando una instintiva protección en el seno de la oscuridad. Las tinieblas eran absolutas en aquella habitación, y un sudor frío se le adhería al cuerpo como una segunda piel, haciéndole tiritar. El frío era una de las cosas a las que se había obligado a acostumbrarse: el calor parecía haber huido del hogar de los von Khrennikov, dejando un ambiente de gélido y perpetuo invierno.

En aquellos momentos añoraba el calor de Yuuri durmiendo a su lado, ajeno pero aún así capaz de borrar cualquiera de sus inquietudes.

Se dio la vuelta entre las cobijas para abrazar la almohada y no pudo evitar un leve jadeo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo como si le hubieran propinado una paliza, y de hecho lo hubiera preferido. Al menos no se le revolvería el estómago cada vez que cambiaba de posición. Cualquier otro cuerpo se hubiera acostumbrado ya a los constantes abusos, pero en su interior parecía haber algo que se empeñaba en rebelarse, como si una esperanza furiosa e incombustible siguiera gritándole al oído que no tendría que soportarlo para siempre.

Se sentó con cuidado sobre el colchón al darse cuenta de que no iba a conseguir dormir. Un ramalazo de dolor se le extendió desde la zona baja de la columna vertebral, pero ya le era tan natural como podía serlo una migraña. Apoyó los pies desnudos en el reluciente suelo gris y cogió un abrigo que tenía colgado al lado de la cama. Pensó con amargura que hubiera preferido vestir harapos a tener que soportar su estancia en aquel lugar.

Se deslizó fuera de la habitación sin molestarse en calzarse. Avanzó por los corredores como una sombra, haciendo uso del sigilo que Gwendal le había inculcado tantos años atrás como parte de su instrucción militar. Los guardias apostados en el pasillo, ataviados con relucientes armaduras de plata, le vieron pasar pero no hicieron nada para detenerle. Se limitaron a soltar sendas risotadas despectivas y a emitir una observación obscena.

–No vayas muy lejos, principito... -comentó el más alto con evidente malicia-. Ya sabes que el amo es insaciable.

Wolfram quiso darse la vuelta y reventarles la cara a golpes, pero en su estado seguramente terminaría partiéndose los dedos sin infringir daño alguno. Se dirigió con pasos altivos y firmes hacia el exterior, a la noche abierta cerca del mar.

No le impedían pasear por el castillo o los jardines, pero su libertad seguía siendo prácticamente nula. Las verjas estaban hechizadas con un poderoso _houjutsu_: se había quemado las manos hasta sangrar la primera vez que intentó saltarlas, pero al final había terminado cayendo de nuevo al interior. A lo largo de los corredores, e incluso en las habitaciones, había piedras alimentadas con _houseki_ que le sumían en una exasperante debilidad. Dudaba de que pudiera sostener su espada aunque la tuviera a su alcance. Además, sin importar lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, al final los esbirros de Eberhart terminaban arrastrándole a su habitación cuando le apetecía disponer de él.

La noche era tan clara como la anterior, sorprendentemente fría. En pocos segundos empezaron a castañearle los dientes y se le amorataron los labios. La hierba bajo sus pies era como agujas de hielo que le arañaran la piel. Se sentía sorprendentemente lúcido, como si su mente se hubiera despertado de un largo sueño. Sentía que su voluntad era más fuerte, que podía mirar a su captor a la cara y reírse de él y de sus vanos intentos de subyugarle.

Aún así Wolfram intentó no acostumbrarse a aquella sensación de poder e irreverencia. Sabía que así como había llegado se apagaría para dejar paso a una depresión aplastante, un estado en el que se sumiría en la autocompasión y dejaría aflorar sus más profundos miedos. Los ciclos por los que pasaba ya le resultaban exasperantemente predecibles.

Escogió para sentarse un banco de mármol que quedaba a la sombra de un viejísimo sauce llorón. Al acariciar la lisa superficie nacarada recordó sin querer la primera vez que había visitado la casa de los von Khrennikov. En aquella ocasión una Anissina de escasos cincuenta años había intentado meterle en un prototipo de un disparatado invento que, por su aspecto, bien podría haberle arrancado un brazo. Afortunadamente Gwendal acudió en su ayuda y se lo llevó en brazos, correteando por el jardín en un intento de huir de aquella niña del llamativo cabello rosa e ideas estrambóticas. Había terminado por darles alcance justo en aquel banco y Gwendal, muy valeroso por su parte, se ofreció como conejillo de indias del macabro experimento para salvar a su hermano menor de dicho destino.

Una sonrisa melancólica desdibujó sus labios. Quizás nunca volviera a verlos a ninguno de los dos. Quizás ni siquiera seguían con vida. Lamentó que las noticias del exterior fueran tan escasas y confusas.

Subió los pies al banco y se abrazó las rodillas, haciéndose lo más pequeño posible para que el frío le afectara menos. Aquellas reflexiones eran recurrentes, preguntas que borboteaban en su cabeza y a las que nunca hallaba respuesta. No sabía nada del mundo más allá de aquellos muros hechizados: bien podrían haber quemado la última piedra de Shin Makoku, o haber arrasado también Caloria o cualquier otro país que se interpusiera. Y él no lo sabría, concentrado en su propia desgracia, en su único y lamentable destino que se había iniciado, inexorable, tres años atrás.

Recordaba perfectamente aquel día. Cada sórdido detalle había permanecido en su cabeza como marcado a fuego en su memoria. Revivirlo era como que le arrancaran los miembros uno a uno. Como extirparle el corazón del pecho y sentir el vacío que le iba absorbiendo a cada instante.

Y sin embargo no cesaba de ver aquellas imágenes. Nunca, ni siquiera en sueños, conseguía que se desvanecieran.

--

_Aquel día el aire olía a muerte y ceniza. Era un olor que ya le era tan natural como respirar, porque se expandía por sus pulmones e impregnaba su ropa. Y eso que sólo hacía dos semanas que aquella pesadilla había empezado._

_Aferró los barrotes del carromato con ambas manos e intentó averiguar a dónde le llevaban. Había un jolgorio considerable en el exterior, y una brisa salobre le indicó que debían estar cerca del mar. ¿Pero dónde exactamente? Era incapaz de ubicar los edificios grises que pasaban lentamente ante sus ojos. _

_Ahogó un quejido y cerró los ojos con fuerza. La herida en su frente seguía escociendo, y a veces aún sangraba. Supuso que aquella había sido la causa de su desvanecimiento, porque lo último que recordaba era haber escondido a Greta en el armario... y al darse la vuelta algo había caído sobre él desde el cielo. Lo demás era negro y silencio, y se había despertado vestido con harapos y en compañía de otros tantos mazoku y humanos fieles que, como él, habían sido reducidos a prisioneros de guerra. Había gritado, insultado a sus captores, pataleado e intentado partir la puerta a golpes, pero al final se había resignado y optado por una actitud más digna e impasible. _

_Terminaría muerto, se dijo, lo cual no dejaba de ser un consuelo. El odio que los humanos profesaban a los mazoku sólo era igualado por el que los mazoku sentían por ellos. Lo más probable era que acabaran con él siguiendo la estela de aquel interminable rencor. Mucho mejor: prefería morir mil veces antes que verse obligado a servir (del modo que fuera) a uno de aquellos repulsivos humanos. _

_Todo lo que el nuevo Maoh se había empeñado en construir se estaba derrumbando por segundos. _

_No es que Wolfram sintiera ya odio hacia los humanos como raza propiamente dicha, pero aquellos extraños venidos del mar no actuaban como seres racionales: les había visto asesinar como si nada a hombres y mujeres, niños inocentes. No podía más que sentir aversión y asco hacia ellos, y por supuesto no esperaba que hicieran nada bueno por él por muy parte de la nobleza de Shin Makoku que fuera._

_Se sentía exasperantemente débil. Había intentado diversas veces utilizar su maryoku, pero había algo que se lo impedía y que además le robaba las fuerzas empeñadas en el intento. Si era por culpa del houseki o por otra causa, él no lo sabía. Los grilletes le oprimían las muñecas, y aún así Wolfram sentía que aquella era la última de sus preocupaciones. _

_De pronto el carro se detuvo con una fuerte sacudida y una mujer que estaba a su lado cayó sobre él, casi aplastándole. Frotándose como pudo el hombro dolorido, Wolfram se incorporó y observó el exterior a través de los barrotes. El ánimo se le cayó al suelo: dos hombres gigantescos con cara de malas pulgas acababan de detenerse justo al lado del carro. Llevaban dos hachas colgadas del cinto, y eran armas que medían tanto como él en toda su envergadura._

–_¿Qué traes esta vez? -gruñó uno con una voz potente y cavernosa._

–_Chusma del Castillo Pacto de Sangre -repuso el que conducía el carro, no exento de desdén-. Serán buenos y duraderos esclavos. _

"_Esclavos". Iban a venderlo como esclavo._

_Apretó los dientes, presa de la impotencia. La esclavitud no estaba tolerada en Shin Makoku: cualquier acto que reprimiera la libertad de alguien y su derecho a decidir era considerado despreciable. Ni siquiera sus prisioneros de guerra sufrían un destino tan terrible. Aún así Wolfram sabía que había otros países en los que aquella práctica era de lo más común. _

_La puerta se abrió tras un chirrido de bisagras oxidadas y la silueta de una de aquellas moles humanas se recortó contra el exterior. Una mujer chilló en un rincón y soltó un agudo sollozo, balbuceando algo sobre su hijo muerto. Wolfram había valorado repetidas veces en el corto periodo de consciencia movilizarlos con sus más que suficientes dotes militares y enfrentarse a sus captores. Pero después miraba alrededor y sólo veía a niños sin madre, a mujeres de ojos inyectados en sangre y a hombres sepultados por su propia derrota. No eran soldados, ni siquiera habían empuñado jamás una espada. _

_Por desgracia la suerte de todos ellos estaba echada. _

_Tiraron de las cadenas de los prisioneros y les condujeron a un exterior nebuloso que olía a sal. Wolfram tuvo tiempo de ver unos titánicos barcos de guerra anclados a un pequeño puerto antes de que le metieran a la fuerza en una casa que, indudablemente, había sido un hogar mazoku. Él lo supo por la ordenación metódica de los muebles, por las ancianas tablas y por el aura de poder en general. Los dispusieron en fila, como si fueran algún tipo de animal que llevaban a sacrificar. Casi inmediatamente hizo acto de presencia un hombrecillo de larga nariz y ojos pequeños, con cierto aspecto de roedor. Wolfram siempre había tenido un don para apreciar a simple ojo la jerarquía de las personas, y a pesar de su aspecto dedujo que aquel hombre era el dueño del "negocio". _

–_Vaya, vaya... -canturreó éste. Tenía una voz sumamente desagradable, como si siseara-. Parece que ha habido buena captura. Nos pagarán bien._

–_Y ahora quedaos todos quietos -vociferó uno de aquellos titanes, acariciando el filo de su hacha-. Un sólo movimiento y os cortaré las dos manos._

_Y entonces el traficante se acercó a la muchacha del extremo de la fila y le levantó la falda. Wolfram sintió que aquella rabia incombustible se reavivaba cuando el chillido alarmado de la niña le perforó los oídos. Como intentara hacerle lo mismo a él, era capaz de arrancarle la mano de un mordisco. Forjeceó contra sus grilletes, pero sólo consiguió lacerarse las muñecas. Cómo desearía tener su espada... _

_Uno de los gigantes se dio cuenta de sus intentos de liberarse y le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago, cortándole la respiración. Wolfram se dobló sobre sí mismo, ahogando un jadeo entre los dientes apretados._

–_Estate quieto, escoria -bramó el energúmeno._

_Wolfram le fulminó con la mirada al tiempo que notaba cómo la cólera se inflamaba en su pecho. Iba a volverse loco. No podía soportar que le humillaran así. _

_Afortunadamente no se pasaron de la raya con él cuando le llegó el turno. Se limitaron a palparle los gemelos y los bíceps para cerciorarse de que era capaz de realizar tareas pesadas. Por aquel entonces Wolfram ya había asumido que terminaría cavando en una mina, o limpiando la inmundicia de la mansión de algún señor humano o quizás, si tenía mucha suerte, combatiendo a muerte en la arena. A decir verdad aquel último era el que más le seducía de todos. _

_El traficante meditó por unos segundos su elección. _

–_Ésa, éste, aquella y el muchacho -señaló finalmente, dándose la vuelta de forma categórica. Se detuvo sólo un segundo-. Ah, y curadle la herida al chico. No nos conviene exponerlo con semejante aspecto. _

_Una muchacha de rizos rojizos rompió a llorar de puro desconsuelo y la otra mujer, un poco mayor, le dedicó unas palabras consoladoras que no camuflaban en absoluto su profundo pavor. Los oídos de Wolfram, en cambio, sólo estaban llenos de un zumbido molesto e irritante, como si una esfera de lava incandescente borboteara en su cabeza. _

_No fue una cura especialmente pulcra: se limitaron a asirle con fuerza mientras le rociaban la herida con licor y le frotaban la frente para limpiar la sangre. No lo hicieron demasiado bien y aún tenía el pelo apelmazado con sangre, pero al menos el escozor le ayudaba a mantenerse lúcido. El dolor físico había pasado a ser algo que le mantenía anclado al suelo, como un alambre que le atara a la cordura._

_La humillación se volvió máxima cuando, de un sólo y certero empujón, uno de los gigantes le hizo caer de rodillas en una plaza rodeada por un corrillo de humanos. Intentó resistirse, desde luego, y escupió un par de insultos, pero nada impidió que le obligaran a mantenerse hincado de rodillas tirándole de los cabellos. Sintiéndose a morir de rabia, el muchacho inspeccionó a los presentes: todos eran humanos, o al menos eso aparentaban, y parecían ostentar una elevada posición económica a juzgar por sus ropas lujosas y las joyas que lucían. Aquellas miradas ufanas y estoicas se posaron en él como quién observa un diamante en un escaparate. _

_Arrodillado, vestido con harapos y con algunos mechones de cabello rubio ensangrentados y pegados a la frente no ofrecía precisamente su mejor aspecto. Pero aún así aquellos humanos parecieron ver algo más en él, la fuerza demoníaca y ardiente que palpitaba en su corazón de mazoku pura sangre. _

_Vio miedo en sus ojos, y también maravilla. Para ellos debía ser como sostener la mirada a un dragón surgido de las llamas de un volcán. _

_El traficante ya se estaba frotando la manos, porque avanzó con parsimonia y aferró las cadenas del muchacho con una mano. _

–_Un mazoku, señoras y señores. Un demonio con aspecto humano -habló a la multitud-. Con una vida anormalmente larga, y tan manejable como un niño siempre que se le someta con houseki, como con éstos grilletes -señaló, haciendo tintinear las cadenas-. Un esclavo que una familia puede heredar de una generación a la otra. En definitiva, un eterno sirviente. _

_Wolfram vio gestos de desagrado en las caras humanas, manifestaciones de aquella ilógica y antigua aversión entre sus dos razas. Mejor, mucho mejor. Cuando aquel desgraciado se llevara el fiasco, él se reiría en su cara. _

–_Debo añadir que no es un mazoku cualquiera: es ni más ni menos el que fuera el prometido del Maoh, el rey demonio de Shin Makoku -anunció el hombre, dejando caer el detalle en el momento oportuno._

_Wolfram se preguntó cómo podía aquel energúmeno saber aquello, pero aunque se enorgullecía de su compromiso no podía evitar pensar que le supondría algún que otro problema. Si había algo que aquellos humanos parecían odiar más que a los mazoku era a los mazoku nobles. _

_Por las expresiones airadas de los presentes dedujo que el detalle de que fuera el prometido del rey de los mazoku les había escandalizado. Seguramente los matrimonios del mismo género eran inexistentes o mal vistos entre aquellas gentes. Pobres y desdichados intolerantes. _

_Pero el traficante aún parecía tener algo que decir. _

–_Algunos dicen que aún está intacto... -murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que le oyeran todos los presentes._

_Wolfram no sabía qué pretendía aquel tipo describiéndole con tanta osadía, pero de repente vio de reojo una mano que se levantó entre el público._

–_Tres mil monedas de oro -anunció un hombre alto y estirado._

–_Diez mil monedas de oro -ofreció un hombre con evidente contrariedad, dado que la que parecía su hija no cesaba de tirarle de la manga con emoción e insistencia._

–_Veinte mil -gritó de manera escueta una mujer de rasgos endurecidos. _

_Wolfram vio con absoluto horror como los presentes pujaban por él como si fuera un simple objeto bonito a la vista. ¿Acaso someter a un mazoku sería una muestra de estatus dentro de aquel nuevo imperio construido sobre sangre y muerte? ¿Sería él como la joya de la corona que lucía el invasor para demostrar su poder a cualquier desdichado que intentara oponerse?_

–_Sesenta mil monedas de oro -anunció de pronto una voz monótona y autoritaria._

_La plaza entera enmudeció y la multitud se apartó presurosa para dejar paso a un hombre que, si bien de físico poco resaltable, parecía enrarecer el aire con algún tipo de poder que latiera en su interior. El hombre le miró, y Wolfram sintió una puñalada de frío intenso atravesarle el pecho. No dejó de notar que el uniforme militar, totalmente rojo salvo detalles en oro, era el que algunos de aquellos bárbaros lucían cuando arramblaron contra el Castillo Pacto de Sangre. _

_No quedó muy claro si era por la imposibilidad de superar aquella oferta o porque la simple presencia de aquel recién llegado impedía que nadie compitiera con él, pero el caso es que el silencio siguió hasta que el traficante anunció que era el ganador de la puja. Wolfram vio cómo le propinaban un nuevo empujón y la lanzaban contra el tipo vestido de rojo, que no perdió tiempo en coger las cadenas y arrastrarle a través del gentío como si fuera un perro. Ante el primer contacto, un dolor pulsante y eléctrico se le expandió por las manos desde los grilletes, y entonces el muchacho supo exactamente qué había de especial en él. _

_Houjutsu. Era un mago, uno muy poderoso. Su aura de poder era tremenda, haciendo sentir insignificante a su maryoku que parecía volverse más escaso por momentos. Aplastado por aquella sensación, apenas notó cómo el hombre le introducía en un carruaje tirado por dos caballos alazanes y subía él mismo antes de cerrar la puerta y ordenar al cochero que partían._

_Durante unos minutos permaneció ensimismado, escuchando el traqueteo de las ruedas en el camino y observándose las muñecas laceradas como si una fuerza superior lo obligara a mantener la cabeza gacha. Hasta entonces no había notado cuanto le dolían los pies descalzos, y el contacto con el suave terciopelo del suelo del coche le producía cierto placer. Intentando reprimir las ganas de hacer algo impulsivo, observó discretamente a su comprador: todos los rasgos de su cara eran angulosos y serios, y tenía los ojos de un peculiar gris plateado. Su houryoku era tan potente que su mera presencia conseguía que se sintiera aún más débil. _

_Tragó saliva. _

–_¿A dónde me lleváis? -preguntó con fiereza._

–_Eso no te importa, demonio -repuso el otro con sumo desprecio. Su voz ni siquiera se alteró. _

_Abatido, Wolfram se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el banco de madera e intento tranquilizarse, acallar su rugiente espíritu para suavizar su impotencia. Echó una ojeada a las ventanas, pero sólo veía pedazos inconexos de bosque a través de un resquicio entre los cortinajes. _

–_Si por mí fuera, te hubiera matado allí mismo, frente al gentío -oyó decir al hombre-. Los diablos como vosotros deberíais ser exterminados. _

_Wolfram se volvió hacia él, mudo de sorpresa. Aquellos ojos argentados eran francamente turbadores, como si bucearan en su alma para buscar las cosas que más deseaba mantener en la privacidad. _

–_Entonces, ¿por qué no lo has hecho? -preguntó por inercia._

–_Por desgracia la decisión no está en mis manos -repuso el otro sin ocultar su fastidio-. Sólo soy un mensajero de alguien con más poder. Eso sí: cuando le conozcas, desearás haber muerto en aquella plaza. _

_El chico no demostró ningún temor ante aquella contundente afirmación, pero lo cierto es que le inquietó la sinceridad que percibió en aquellas palabras. Grande debía ser la crueldad de un señor para que un vasallo tan cercano osara hablar así de él._

_Estaban ascendiendo. Lo notó por el aire frío con olor a salitre que le hacía estremecer. En uno de aquellos vaivenes, una oportuna brisa hizo ondear unas de las cortinas y le ofreció una vista bastante clara del lugar al que se dirigían: un palacio de torreones redondeados coronados de púrpura. Conocía aquel castillo, y por fin pudo ubicarse espacialmente. _

_Era ni más ni menos que la casa de los von Khrennikov, la familia de Anissina. Su captor, pues, no podía ser otro que el amo de las tropas que habían invadido aquellos territorios. _

_Le obligaron a bajar a empujones y se encontró ante los familiares escalones de mármol veteado de rojo. Echó una ojeada inquieta a sus espaldas y vio el impresionante jardín que Densham solía cuidar, sólo que todas las flores que él conocía habían sido sustituidas por especies exóticas que no había visto nunca. Rememoró la carnicería que había tenido lugar en aquel sitio sólo dos semanas atrás, y se sorprendió de la rapidez con la que habían camuflado los desperfectos, como si aquella morada siempre hubiera tenido amos humanos. _

_Los guardias vestidos de rojo le dedicaron miradas que variaban entre la diversión y el desagrado; él se limitó a pasar ante ellos con la barbilla alta, como el hijo de noble cuna que era. Las paredes que antaño rebosaran de los escudos de la familia Khrennikov y de Shin Makoku estaban ahora desnudas, como piedra muerta y fría. Los corredores antes inundados de luz se habían vuelto rojos por la presencia de amplias colgaduras, ligeras como cortinas de sangre. _

–_Espera aquí -dijo finalmente el mago, y después se marchó y le dejó solo en una habitación iluminada por antorchas de fuego azul._

_Wolfram reconocía vagamente aquella habitación, porque él mismo había dormido allí en una de sus múltiples visitas al hogar de los Khrennikov, más había tantos detalles nuevos que no se sintió mejor. _

_Las paredes antes pintadas de alegres colores aparecían llenas de escudos de armas que él no conocía. Eran desagradables: tardó un poco en reconocer una mano cercenada en el más cercano, así que desistió en intentar comprender los demás. Lo que al principio había tomado por antorchas resultaron ser gemas de houseki, cristales danzantes que podían resultar letales para los mazoku que, como él, no tuvieran sangre humana en las venas. Sobre una mesa de ébano descansaba una botella de vino y dos impolutas copas de cristal. Sólo la cama con dosel seguía siendo cómoda, como apreció al dejarse caer sobre el mullido colchón._

_El silencio era horrible, y hubiera querido gritar de impotencia para disiparlo, pero su orgullo de noble se lo impedía. No debía ceder, jamás mostrarse débil. Analizaría cada detalle, reuniría información útil y trazaría un plan de huída: lo había hecho otras veces y aquella no sería distinta. Si al menos la abundancia de houseki no le hiciera sentirse tan mal..._

_Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que no estaba solo, y únicamente lo advirtió por el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Se puso en pie como si se hubiera soltado un resorte y miró desafiante y directamente a la otra persona. Le reconoció: le había visto en la invasión, vistiendo de rojo y esgrimiendo la espada con la letalidad de alguien que sólo vive para matar. _

–_¿Quién eres? -escupió._

_El otro se acercó un par de pasos, entrecerrando los ojos de color borgoña. Sólo llevaba una bata que se ciñó al cuerpo fibroso con un hábil movimiento. _

–_Eberhart Seiffert, tu amo a partir de ahora -afirmó, sin variar en lo más mínimo el tono de su voz. _

_Le observó con descaro de arriba a abajo, desde el brillante cabello rubio a los pies sucios y desnudos. Dibujó una leve sonrisa lasciva. _

–_Vaya, es verdad que eres una preciosidad -comentó-. No me extraña, siendo el antiguo prometido del Maoh._

–_Aún lo soy: ninguno de los dos ha roto el compromiso -protestó Wolfram con sumo orgullo._

_Lejos de enfurecerse ante su respuesta, el tal Eberhart ensanchó su sonrisa: el resultado fue una expresión tan apacible que en aquel contexto resultaba siniestra. _

–_He oído hablar de ése carácter, de ése fuego indómito y voluble, Wolfram von Bielefeld -afirmó-. La gente de vuestro reino no se muestra precisamente reacia a hablar cuando hay un interés tras esa información... _

–_¡Vosotros matasteis a las mujeres y los niños! -gritó Wolfram, temblando cólera-. ¡Sólo eran civiles, sin ningún tipo de instrucción militar! ¡Quemáistes sus casas y destruisteis su tierra, ¿y aún así te atreves a echarles en cara que hagan lo posible por salvar sus vidas?!_

_Su arranque de ira no pareció afectar en lo más mínimo a su interlocutor, que se limitó a servirse vino en una de las copas de cristal. _

–_¿Quieres? -ofreció, extendiendo el recipiente hacia él. _

–_Soy lo suficientemente mayor como para matar a diez enemigos de un solo movimiento, pero aún no bebo -repuso Wolfram, intentando parecer amenazador. _

–_He oído que los mazoku son cinco veces más viejos de lo que aparentan... -comentó Eberhart, haciendo bailar la copa entre los dedos. Le miró fijamente, analizando su rostro-. Debes tener unos ochenta más o menos, ¿no? A esa edad muchos hombres se pudren ya en sus tumbas. Y sin embargo tú sigues siendo sólo un crío de cara bonita..._

_Algo en el modo de decir aquello último no le gustó a Wolfram, pues sintió un discreto escalofrío recorrerle la espalda de arriba a abajo. Eberhart apuró su copa antes de seguir hablando. _

–_Me trajiste algunos problemas al llevar el aviso de mi ataque a tu hermano von Voltaire, ¿sabes? Aunque claro, era tu deber y respeto eso -hizo una leve pausa y cambió de tema-. Desde que tuve conocimiento de que habías sido capturado en el Castillo Pacto de Sangre, he hecho lo imposible y movido los hilos necesarios para que acabaras aquí, bajo mi poder -admitió._

–_¿Por qué? -preguntó Wolfram con cautela._

_La respuesta era tan obvia que casi se avergonzaba. Venganza. Quería hacerle pagar lo que en otras circunstancias podía haber sido un impedimento a la invasión. Ahora sí que estaba seguro de que le deparaba una muerte lenta y horrible. _

_Sin embargo la respuesta no fue la esperada. _

–_Un poderoso mazoku, un maestro del majutsu de fuego. El benjamín de una antigua Maoh, heredero de una de las más célebres Nobles Casas, y como guinda el prometido del rey demonio de Shin Makoku -enumeró Eberhart con una creciente sonrisa-. Puede ser una buena baza en la guerra, ¿no te parece? Lamento por ti que reúnas tantas y tan destacables cualidades. Y además..._

_Le acarició la mejilla con una mano sorprendentemente fría, y Wolfram retrocedió como si se hubiera quemado. Le sostuvo la mirada, los grandes ojos verdes desorbitados de espanto. Acababa de percibir un nuevo matiz en la mirada roja de su captor, en el modo en el que le había tocado. _

_Algo definitivamente escalofriante. _

–_...las noches en este castillo de piedra son largas y muy frías -concluyó-. Un capitán como yo bien merece un trofeo de guerra que le caliente la cama... _

_Wolfram se quedó helado de terror, comprendiendo de pronto de qué iba todo aquel juego. El corazón le dio un vuelco y el pavor más absoluto se adueñó de él, y quizás por eso fue incapaz de prever el golpe que le mandó directo sobre la cama, golpeándose la espalda con el canto de madera. El tal Eberhart tenía una fuerza increíble, detalle bastante obvio si se consideraba que era un guerrero de casi dos metros. Noqueado por el choque, el muchacho apenas percibió cómo el hombre se inclinaba sobre él y le apresaba las muñecas sobre los grilletes. _

–_¡No...! -gritó Wolfram, forjeceando y pataleando-. ¡Suéltame, maldito humano...!_

_Uno de sus pies, certero como de costumbre, impactó en el rostro de su captor y le partió la nariz, desviándole el tabique nasal. No se arrepintió de aquel ataque, pero el golpe le fue devuelto con tal contundencia que le partió el labio superior y le llenó el paladar de un desagradable sabor a cobre. Eberhart aprovechó el momento de vacilación del chico para elevarle las manos sobre la cabeza y afianzar las cadenas al cabezal de la cama, inmovilizándolo con la facilidad de quien había hecho aquello decenas de veces. Se limpió la sangre de la nariz con la manga de la bata, aparentemente indiferente ante la hemorragia. _

–_Puedes gritar cuanto quieras... Esta es mi casa y nadie moverá ni un dedo -afirmó, deslizando las manos por su costado._

_Y de un sólo y violento tirón le desgarró la escasa ropa que llevaba. Wolfram se sintió entonces vergonzosamente expuesto: no dejaba que nadie, ni siquiera sus hermanos, le vieran completamente desnudo. Aquel era un privilegio que reservaba para Yuuri, para el momento oportuno. Forjeceó con más insistencia, aunque las muñecas le escocían tanto que estaba casi seguro de que las tenía en carne viva. _

_Eberhart le estudió sin ningún reparo, desde el cuello pálido hasta las piernas torneadas por la rutina de montar a caballo. Acarició el estómago plano, notando como se contraía con el roce. _

–_Una piel tan suave... -susurró. Casi parecía relamerse-. No es justo que sólo el Maoh disfrute de ella._

_Wolfram fue consciente de que una mueca de amargura aparecía en su rostro. Eberhart también pareció notarlo._

–_¿O acaso aún no te ha tocado? -canturreó-. Vaya, eso sí es una sorpresa... Debe ser un absoluto estúpido. Aunque eso ya puede deducirse con lo rápido que ha abandonado a los suyos..._

_Le apartó el cabello rubio de la frente y le besó fieramente la herida, que volvía a sangrarle. En un acto reflejo, Wolfram le propinó un cabezazo y a continuación le escupió con desprecio en plena cara. Una mezcla de sangre y saliva se deslizó por la mejilla de Eberhart, cruzada por una anciana cicatriz de guerra. _

–_Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, pero no te consiento que insultes a Yuuri -amenazó Wolfram. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de firmeza y determinación, como si fuera en su caballo con la espada al cinto. _

–_Le tienes una confianza que no merece -protestó Eberhart, sorprendido-. ¿Dónde estaba cuando su castillo cayó y sus siervos morían a decenas? ¿Dónde estaba cuando a ti te pusieron los grilletes y te vendieron como un pedazo de carne?_

–_Ha sido el mejor rey que Shin Makoku ha tenido nunca -afirmó Wolfram. Algo en sus propias palabras le daba valor, como si saber que Yuuri estaba a salvo en aquel otro mundo fuera suficiente-. Y vosotros habéis destruido todo lo que él construyó con sudor y lágrimas. Las maldiciones del Maoh original caerán sobre todos vosotros. _

_Lejos de dejarse impresionar, Eberhart soltó una risita entre dientes y le tocó la mejilla izquierda con los dedos. _

–_Haciéndote el duro resultas más interesante... -opinó. _

_Su mano se cerró con fuerza sobre unos mechones de cabello dorado para exponer el pálido cuello. Un leve quejido se escapó de los labios de Wolfram: la debilidad provocada por el houseki parecía sensibilizar su piel, aumentando la sensación de dolor. _

–_¿Qué persigues haciendo esto...? -preguntó. Incluso la voz le salía con más dificultad._

–_Por el simple placer de humillar a los malditos mazoku pura sangre -afirmó Eberhart sin inmutarse-. Siempre tan arrogantes, creyéndoos dioses sobre el mundo... ¿Seguirás siendo tan soberbio cuando seas un muñeco roto al que nadie quiera? ¿Cuando supliques de rodillas que te mate para acabar con tu sufrimiento y acallar los recuerdos...?_

_Dicho aquello empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con los labios, deslizando los dedos por la piel joven y blanca. Wolfram protestó, como parecía obvio, y siguió removiéndose y esgrimiendo insultos, pero ni siquiera pudo contenerse de emanar un grito constreñido cuando Eberhart le mordió con saña un pezón, dejándole la piel enrojecida._

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza, borrando su visión del mundo y repitiéndose en su mente que aquello no estaba sucediendo. Era una pesadilla, sólo eso. Como las que había tenido cuando Shinou empezó a poseerle. _

_Una pesadilla. Tenía que serlo. Y no obstante la cruel realidad se empeñaba en reclamar su atención. _

–_Sé lo que estás pensando... -susurró Eberhart en su oído, apoyando todo el peso sobre su cuerpo-. "Sólo es un humano, con una vida humanamente corta. Yo aún seré joven y fuerte cuando él ya esté bajo tierra"_

"_Sé que eres un maldito humano. Y yo sólo descansaré cuando dentro de sesenta años tú ya ardas en el infierno" se dijo Wolfram, temblando por el esfuerzo de mantenerse firme. _

_No esperaba el último y contundente golpe que se avecinaba. _

–_Siento decepcionarte, pero mi padre era un mazoku. Un virtuoso del majutsu de tierra... -reveló Eberhart. _

_El horror se extendió por el sudoroso rostro de Wolfram al comprender las repercusiones de aquella información. Empezaron a temblarle las piernas y un sudor frío comenzó a salpicarle la piel. _

–_No puede ser... -balbuceó, absolutamente descorazonado._

–_Exacto, muchacho -sonrió Eberhart con regocijo-: gozo de la larga vida de los mazoku. ¿Qué me quedarán? ¿Doscientos? ¿Trescientos años, tal vez? Cuando te liberes de mí, si es que no mueres antes, tu belleza y juventud también se habrán marchitado. Y tu querido Maoh ya será un padre de familia con más nietos de los que puedas contar con los dedos -añadió._

_Nada de todo lo que le había pasado hasta entonces podía haberle causado más dolor a Wolfram que aquella última y desgarradora frase. Casi sintió cómo su corazón se detenía un instante, largo como una hora, y que volvía a latir presuroso y asustado como un pájaro moribundo. _

_Aquella imagen tomó forma en su cabeza y empezó a desfilar ante sus ojos, una y otra vez. Un Yuuri adulto sentado en su trono, rodeado de niños que se le parecían mucho. Una mujer de deslumbrante belleza se sentaba a su lado, en la silla dorada que correspondía al consorte, con el rico vestido de seda ciñendo la figura de un creciente embarazo. Y él no estaba por ningún lado, rechazado por quien más amaba. _

_La tristeza y el miedo que le produjo aquella escena fueron tan grandes que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas._

–_La verdad duele, ¿no es cierto? -sugirió Eberhart, complacido con el efecto logrado-. Es verdad que en Shin Makoku se aceptan los matrimonios del mismo sexo, ¿pero crees que a él le conviene? Digo más, ¿crees que a él le agrada esa idea?_

_No, por supuesto que no. Yuuri ya había demostrado varias veces cuales eran sus gustos. No había más que ver como había mirado a Flurin, a Elizabeth. Nunca le había dedicado una mirada semejante a él. _

_Eberhart notó cómo el muchacho dejaba de oponer resistencia y sus brazos y piernas se tornaban laxos. Complacido, se inclinó hacia adelante y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, gesto al que el chico ni siquiera intentó resistirse. Sus palabras le habían herido muy hondo, tanto que la marca quizás fuera incurable. _

–_Es un rey: necesita herederos que perpetúen su linaje aunque no gobiernen después de él... Y por mucho que le adores, tú jamás podrás dárselos -susurró en su oído-. Además, por lo que he oído, vuestro compromiso no era más que una broma... _

_Sí, Wolfram lo sabía. Le dolió darse cuenta de que era así desde hacía mucho. _

_Una broma, una casualidad, un accidente; lo mismo daba. Aquella lejana bofetada no tenía más trascendencia que la de una anécdota de la que reírse con el tiempo. No importaba lo fuertes que fueran sus sentimientos por Yuuri: nunca sería correspondido. Tenía todas las circunstancias en contra. ¿Por qué iba Yuuri a preferirle a él, un simple soldado, cuando cualquier hermosa noble estaría dispuesta a darle todos los hijos que quisiera? _

_Él jamás podría llenarle, en ningún sentido. No podía cambiar lo que era. Las lágrimas eran tan hirientes como hierro fundido corriendo por sus mejillas. Apenas fue consciente de que Eberhart cambiaba de posición, arrodillándose sobre las sábanas a escasos centímetros de él. _

–_Y ahora me pagarás mi hospitalidad, Wolfram von Bielefeld... -murmuró éste con mal camuflado deseo._

_Las manos que hasta ahora se habían apoyado en sus rodillas descendieron por la cara interior de los muslos y le separaron las piernas con violencia. Su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto y pataleó con violencia, pero por desgracia poco podía hacer por resistirse a aquel hombre que casi parecía doblarle en altura. _

_Wolfram nunca recordaría exactamente lo que sucedió a continuación. Él se limitaba a estar allí, a dejar vagar la mente en la agonía en la que la indiferencia de Yuuri le había sumido. _

_No comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Su cabeza parecía haber bloqueado los pensamientos para ahorrarle sufrimiento. Todo se sucedía entre brumas y confusión, entre forjeceos que no encontraban blanco y su propia garganta gritando algo que su mente no entendía._

_Vio los ojos de su captor mirándole, sus dientes blancos reflejando la luz en una nívea y cruel sonrisa. Las cortinas carmesíes del dosel velando las paredes, y luego la almohada manchada con la sangre de su frente cuando le dieron la vuelta. Y después llegó el dolor, candente e insoportable, profundo como una enfermedad corrosiva, y gritó aún sin conocer su origen. Le sacudían con violencia, una, dos, tres veces. Y vuelta a empezar. _

_Sólo el propio latido desesperado de su corazón le reverberaba en la cabeza como si intentara volverle loco. _

_El dolor no se iba, sino que crecía y se expandía por cada fibra de su ser. Formaba ya parte de él, entrelazado a su cuerpo como un castigo eterno. Sudaba a raudales, y tenía los músculos tan tensos como si fueran a astillársele. Apretó la mandíbula y hundió la cara en la almohada, impotente, deseando que aquel dolor que no entendía dejara de atormentarle. _

_Y si bien el vapuleo cesó, el dolor no lo hizo. Ni siquiera cuando Eberhart se incorporó con expresión complacida y le acarició la mejilla sudada. Ni tan solo cuando se marchó y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dejándole envuelto en silencio y vacío. _

_Él se quedó en el mismo sitio, inmóvil y jadeante, tendido de bruces y sintiendo que una angustia inmensurable se le despertaba en el pecho. El pelo empapado de sudor se le adhería a la frente, y aquel dolor en su cuerpo le hacía pensar que estaba roto por dentro. Tenía tanto frío..._

_Y de pronto Wolfram fue consciente de todo lo que había sucedido. Un temblor imparable sacudió su espalda y sus ojos se abrieron a sobremanera, presas del terror. Hasta entonces se había dejado arrastrar, zarandeado de un lado a otro, y una especie de velo había nublado su conciencia, haciéndole inmune al dolor._

_Pero aquella coraza acababa de caer, y la verdad le golpeó como el filo de una espada. _

_Shin Makoku era un campo de sangre y cenizas. Los niños del pueblo habían sido brutalmente asesinados. Su madre y sus hermanos seguramente habían muerto. _

_Estaba mancillado, deshonrado. Sucio. Sería durante siglos el juguete de aquel señor de la guerra. Sus esperanzas de ser feliz al lado de Yuuri no habían sido más que un vano espejismo. Y los pedazos de aquellos sueños cada vez eran más pequeños y punzantes. _

_Estaba solo. Solo. Lo estaría para siempre. _

_Sus manos se cerraron compulsivamente sobre las sábanas, hundiendo las uñas en la seda blanca, y un grito de dolor, rabia y tristeza desgarró su garganta, largo y amargo como el llanto de un niño. Las lágrimas le escaldaron las mejillas y le ardieron en los ojos mientras sus alaridos se prolongaban indefinidamente, amplificándose contra los muros y sumiéndole más en su propia desesperación. _

_Aquella noche fue la primera de muchas. Su corazón roto ya no encontró más ningún consuelo. _

_Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar con claridad el rostro de Yuuri. _

_--_

Apretó las manos sobre el frío mármol, prometiéndose que no lloraría. Él era fuerte. Era un soldado, un guerrero. Estaba hecho para soportar aquel y peores tormentos.

Lo supo: había caído de nuevo en aquel bucle irrompible, en la perpetua agonía. Y la verdad era muy distinta: sólo era un mazoku sin patria ni hogar, zarandeado de un lado a otro como un vulgar objeto. Profundamente desalentado, con lágrimas silenciosas de resignación, apretó los dientes y elevó la mirada hacia el firmamento infinito.

Wolfram era incapaz de saber que, a poco más de cien kilómetros de allí, Yuuri observaba las mismas estrellas que él contemplaba.

--


	3. Wanderweg: Camino

_¡Hola! Aquí regreso con mis idas de olla y mis capítulos insoportablemente largos... xD. _

_Mil gracias por sus generosos y sobretodo elaborados reviews a **kogu17, Roquel, Nishi no hana, Seiketo Nayset** y **Navleu**. ¡Sois el motor del fic! Ah, por cierto, una discupla a **WeDon'tDreamBlack**, pues en los agradecimientos el formato de word se me comió tu nombre (sorry... TT-TT)._

_Pues aquí viene otro capítulo super largo y super... largo xD._

_De nuevo gracias por adelantado y disfrutad de la lectura._

* * *

**3. Wanderweg – Camino**

"–_Los Maoh gozan de un maryoku tremendamente poderoso -la voz de Ulrike sonaba aguda y calmada como el canto de un pájaro-. Éste se muestra como una luz y flota en la esfera._

_Wolfram se sorprendió observando aquella escena que había pasado mucho tiempo atrás, años enteros en los que su vida había cambiado radicalmente. Sin embargo sus ojos se deleitaron con los brillos chispeantes de la esfera de la sacerdotisa como si fuera la primera vez que la viera. Un punto en particular refulgía como un pequeño sol de un blanco incandescente. _

–_ ¿Qué es esa luz que parece tan brillante y bulliciosa? -sus labios articulaban sin consultar con su cerebro, aunque él ya sabía la respuesta._

–_ Vuestra madre, Lady Cecile von Spitzberg -repuso Ulrike con una sonrisa. _

_Wolfram aún miraba con inocente maravilla la estrella borboteante de luz que representaba a su madre cuando un fogonazo azul, veloz como un cometa, cruzó por delante de sus ojos y se perdió en las profundidades negruzcas de la esfera._

–_ ¿Qué ha sido eso?_

–_ No lo sé -admitió Ulrike con cierta preocupación-. Era tremendamente inestable. _

_Algo en sus palabras despertó una certeza incombustible en su cabeza. _

–_ ¡Es Yuuri! -exclamó. Su voz reverberó en el oscuro templo-. El maryoku de Yuuri es inestable y brutal._

_Y de pronto le sobrevino una felicidad desbordante, una esperanza tan brillante que parecía quemarle el pecho y secar sus lágrimas._

–_ Qué alegría... -balbuceó-. Está vivo."_

Despertó súbitamente y abrió los ojos de golpe, emanando un sonido de sobresalto. La luz cenicienta del exterior colándose por la rendija entre las cortinas le incidía de lleno en la cara, cegándole. Su cubrió la cara con una mano para protegerse los ojos y descubrió que estaba cubierto de sudor. Con el corazón latiéndole a la altura de la nuez, Wolfram se dejó caer sobre el colchón e intentó atesorar aquella última sensación de júbilo provinente del sueño.

Aquella conversación con Ulrike había sucedido años atrás. En aquel momento él había creído que iba a morir de dolor, convencido de que tanto Yuuri como su hermano habían perecido en aquel incendio. Que hubiera soñado en ello sólo podía indicar que los echaba de menos más de lo que creía.

Se abrazó a la almohada, sintiendo aquel dulzón olor a jazmines que siempre le impregnaba el pelo. La lejanía con sus seres queridos, si bien era como morir un poco más a cada segundo, resultaba paradójicamente reconfortante. No soportaría que le vieran de aquel modo, débil y manejable, a un paso de empezar a autocompadecerse.

Ese era uno de aquellos días en los que le suponía un esfuerzo sobrehumano el simple gesto de levantarse: las piedras _houseki_ eran renovadas con magia cada cierto tiempo, por lo que seguían afectándole igual que el primer día. Se arrodilló sobre el colchón con los brazos temblorosos y se llevó una mano a la frente para frotarse los ojos. La bata se le había deslizado por los hombros y sentía el aire frío de la mañana impactar contra su piel, erizándosela. Miró a través de la ventana que no recordaba haber abierto: el cielo era gris y el aire húmedo, y ambos amenazaban lluvia. El sonido del mar rompiendo contra el acantilado del otro lado sonaba embravecido, como si las olas fueran a morir contra las rocas con especial agonía. Casi parecían acompañarle en su estado de ánimo.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos apenas prestó atención a cómo se ponía la camisa y la casaca, los pantalones y el cinturón. Llevaba casi dos días sin comer y el estómago le rugía de hambre: nunca había sido especialmente voraz, pero su apetito se había reducido drásticamente en los últimos tiempos. Tras calzarse las botas de cuero, abrió la puerta de su cárcel y salió al pasillo.

Había manchas de barro a lo largo del corredor, prueba indudable de que por la noche ya había llovido y que los guardias al hacer el cambio habían dejado su huella en las relucientes baldosas. Con toda la entereza que fue capaz de reunir, empezó a caminar pasillo abajo con pasos elegantes y ceremoniosos. Pasó junto a dos mujeres engalanadas con ricos vestidos y con tocados exquisitos: las susodichas le dedicaron una mirada de desprecio, como si contemplaran algo mugriento que hubieran encontrado bajo la cama, y después se dieron la vuelta para soltar una sarta de cuchicheos escandalizados. Wolfram las ignoró categóricamente y siguió su camino con la barbilla bien alta. Hacía mucho que había aprendido a sobrellevar las habladurías que circulaban sobre él, a soportar las miradas que dejaban en claro que sólo era el juguete del señor de la casa.

Descendió unos breves escalones y se dirigió a la cocina. Había sirvientas en aquel palacio que eran tan hipócritas como los nobles humanos, pero también las había que eran amables con él, aunque eso no le sirviera de mucho. Estaba a punto de mostrarse abiertamente cuando un hilo de conversación, en un tono más que preocupante, le hizo detenerse a medio camino. Pegó la espalda a la pared y escuchó.

– He oído rumores en el puerto -afirmó una voz femenina con notable timidez-. Por lo que dicen el Maoh ha regresado a Shin Makoku...

El corazón de Wolfram se estrujó violentamente, y por unos segundos se olvidó hasta de respirar. Se dijo que debía asegurarse antes de sacar conclusiones, así que silenció sus signos vitales y siguió escuchando.

– Serán sólo eso, rumores -opinó otra voz, más aguda, con cierto temor-. Su país ha sido arrasado y aquí no hay nada que pueda hacer. Me parece más probable que sea una invención que los _mazoku_ hayan hecho correr para infundirnos miedo...

– Lo dijo un hombre que rondaba ese castillo diabólico al que llaman Pacto de Sangre -se apresuró a informar la primera-: vio a un tipo acompañando a un chico con el pelo y los ojos negros. Todos saben lo que eso significa: sólo esos a los que llaman _soukoku_ tienen el pelo y los ojos de ese horrible color.

– ¿Quién te ha contado eso? -exigió la segunda.

– Alguien que sabe muy bien cómo son los _mazoku_ -escupió la primera con desprecio-. Y por lo que dicen sólo hay dos con esa descripción: el Maoh y aquel al que llaman el Gran Sabio, un genio estratega que dirigía los ejércitos en tiempos del primer Maoh.

– ¡Absurdo! -chilló la otra, alarmada-. Eso pasó hace mucho... ¡Nadie puede vivir tanto tiempo!

– ¿Quién sabe, hablando de esos demonios con forma humana? -murmuró la primera, sembrando la duda-. Cree lo que quieras, pero estoy más que segura de que pronto habrá problemas... Si es verdad que el Maoh ha vuelto, querrá recuperar a su "prometido". Aquí será el primer lugar al que vendrá, y yo no estoy dispuesta a quedarme para presenciar la famosa furia de los _mazoku_...

Wolfram ya había oído suficiente. Sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, se puso en pie sin intentar siquiera camuflar sus pasos y se alejó de la cocina a toda prisa. Chocó de cara con un hombre que llevaba la espada al cinto, y le arroyó sin importarte los insultos que le persiguieron por todo el corredor hasta que llegó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con gran estruendo.

Una vez se vio solo, derrumbado de espaldas contra la puerta, los pensamientos fluyeron como una avenida que intenta reventar un dique.

Yuuri estaba allí. Había vuelto a Shin Makoku.

Lo sabía. Lo _presentía_. Todo a su alrededor parecía predicarlo.

Un miedo sin precedentes se expandió por cada fibra de su ser, desatando puntos de tensión cuya existencia desconocía. Nunca había sentido un terror semejante, y lo peor era que ni siquiera sufría por él mismo.

Yuuri. _Yuuri._ Era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa.

– Idiota, idiota... -mascullaba constantemente, tirándose con desesperación de los cabellos-. ¿Por qué narices vuelves ahora...? ¡Mil veces idiota...!

No era sólo lo que había oído en la cocina. Aquel sueño que no venía al caso, reavivando una esperanza que ya creía muerta... No podía ser una casualidad.

Si hubiera tenido a Yuuri frente a él, posiblemente hubiera optado por estrangularlo antes que dispensarle cualquier otra muestra de cariño. Volver a Shin Makoku, y encima dando a conocer ése regreso con tamaña negligencia, sólo le supondría la muerte. Era incapaz de creer que Yuuri fuera tan estúpido.

De pronto una voz insidiosa susurró algo en su cabeza, y vio decenas de escenas en las que un Yuuri de lo más inconsciente arriesgaba su vida por cualquier persona que le cayera medianamente simpática. Sonrió con amargura y resignación, cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Tras meditarlo le pareció obvio que_ sí_ podía ser así de estúpido. Estaba en su naturaleza.

Quizás por eso seguía confiando en él a pies juntillas.

Por desgracia, confiar en alguien y desear verlo eran cosas muy distintas. Él no podía aspirar a conseguir ambas: ver a Yuuri en aquella situación implicaría la muerte de aquel. La mera idea hacía que un peso frío y profundo se le aposentara en el alma. Hundió la cara entre las manos, tratando de tranquilizarse.

_"Ojalá te olvides de mí... Ojalá creas que estoy muerto para que no vengas a buscarme... _

_Prefiero que vivas. Yo estoy bien"_

Seguía atrapado en su propia mentira, pero su orgullo de von Bielefeld le impedía admitirlo.

Sólo unos minutos después, una lluvia fría y poderosa empezó a golpear el cristal de la ventana.

* * *

Mientras se adentraba en aquel bosque denso y oscuro, con cierto aire de selva tropical, Ken se preguntó por enésima vez si había tomado la decisión correcta.

Su intención inicial (y también la más lógica) había sido seguir a Yuuri a cualquier destino que escogiera. Después de todo ellos dos eran los únicos capaces de utilizar el _maryoku_ en aquella tierra que rebosaba _houryoku_. Sin embargo, a medida que cabalgaba por aquel mundo cada vez más desolado y agreste, llegó a la conclusión de que Yuuri podía esperar un poco más sin su compañía. Al fin y al cabo era Conrart Weller el que lo acompañaba, y no había nadie más digno de confianza que él y su espada.

Impulsado por un fugaz deseo de ser egoísta, Murata había tirado de las riendas del caballo y lo había encaminado hacia el bosque profundo, cabalgando bajo los milenarios árboles en pos del lago más grande del país.

Sólo había una persona que había vivido en aquel mundo el tiempo suficiente como para dar una respuesta a sus inquietudes.

A aquella alturas, contemplando sobre su cabeza el que era el cuarto amanecer desde que estaba en aquel mundo, era plenamente consciente de que seis personas le pisaban los talones, camuflándose en las nieblas matutinas como si formaran parte de la foresta. Eran sigilosos y rápidos, casi indetectables, pero, ¿cómo puede engañarse a alguien que ha visto cuatro milenios de historia? Optó por ignorar deliberadamente aquel escrutinio que hacían de sus pasos y siguió avanzando, notando cómo la bruma se volvía más densa e impenetrable.

El lago surgió casi sin esperárselo, como un gigantesco espejo de superficie calma. El invierno que había asolado el país no parecía haber llegado a allí, pues los árboles de la orilla que deberían ser caducos presentaban un follaje tan tupido como en plena primavera. Aún así, la célebre salud de aquel lugar parecía remitir por segundos: apenas quedaban peces esqueleto en el agua, y no se oía ni un sólo trino de pájaro. Aquello tan bien podía ser un bosque como un cementerio.

El caballo piafó, inquieto, y tuvo que aferrar las riendas con más fuerza para que no huyera en dirección contraria. Y de pronto las personas que le habían espiado a lo largo del camino se presentaron ante él, surgiendo de las brumas como volutas de vapor dotadas una agilidad sobrehumana. Se movían sin hacer ruido, y el brillo acerado de las armas en sus manos dejaba en claro que no le darían una segunda oportunidad para revelar sus intenciones.

Sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo, Murata se llevó una mano a la capucha y se descubrió el rostro. Los primeros rayos del alba incidieron en su cabello negro, en su mirada castaña tras los cristales sucios de las gafas.

La reacción fue tan instantánea como previsible. Seis bocas emanaron un sonido de sorpresa y seis rodillas se hincaron en el suelo en señal de respeto.

– Alteza -balbucearon el mismo número de gargantas-. Perdonad nuestra osadía: desconocíamos que erais vos.

El joven les indicó con un gesto de mano que se incorporaran. Se sentía halagado por el trato de reverencia que le otorgaban en cada rincón de Shin Makoku al que iba, pero no podía evitar sentirse incómodo ante tantas inclinaciones y alabanzas. Al fin y al cabo, él no había hecho nada que mereciera tal honor. Quien había conseguido equipararse al Maoh con sus acciones había muerto casi cuatro milenos atrás. Él sólo era su sombra, el depositario de su legado.

Sólo ojos y cabellos oscuros.

– Quiero ver a Ondine, si eso es posible -pidió en voz alta, intentando no sonar autoritario ni apremiante.

Las figuras que parecían hechas de niebla enfundaron sus armas e iniciaron un camino que bordeaba el lago, deslizándose entre los bancos de bruma con la facilidad de una brisa de aire. Murata los siguió a caballo, meditabundo, sintiendo una emoción insospechada despertarse poco a poco en su pecho. Tenía las manos rígidas y sudadas de pura expectación cuando descabalgó en un círculo de árboles milenarios.

Eran con diferencia los más grandes que había visto nunca, y de hecho parecían haber ganado en vigor desde su última visita al lugar, como si arraigarse más profundo y crecer más alto les ayudara a protegerse de los fuegos de aquella nueva guerra. Ondine estaba sentada en una raíz retorcida, meciendo los pies como si se tratara de una niña corriente. Sólo su expresión de esfinge evidenciaba que había algo en ella que no se veía a simple vista. Dos de sus sirvientas la flanqueaban, silenciosas, acatando a rajatabla su voto de silencio y obediencia.

– Ondine -dijo el chico únicamente, aliviado de encontrarla con vida.

– No os esperaba, Alteza -reconoció ella, serena, poniéndose en pie con graciosidad y caminando hacia él-. Nadie penetra en estos bosques desde que los humanos vinieron del mar.

Ken notó algo distinto en ella, como si el tiempo hubiera dejado su huella en una obra de arte. Parecía más alta y esbelta, y el tono de su voz había variado levemente. Era un cambio tan sutil que prácticamente nadie lo notaría, pero ahí estaba.

– ¿Has envejecido, Ondine? -sugirió con seriedad.

Los ojos oscuros de ella se tiñeron por un instante de una contradictoria mezcla de miedo y tranquilidad, de madurez y del pánico que nunca se había permitido manifestar. Era más apreciable que nunca que era una anciana atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña.

– Ahora que mi misión ha concluido, envejeceré igual que cualquier otro _mazoku_ -admitió. Suspiró-. Igual que mi hermana Seraphine, que me dejó hace ahora dos años. Quizás sea un alivio, después de todo. Estoy cansada de estar parada en el tiempo en ninguna parte.

– Lamento lo de tu hermana. No sabes cómo te comprendo... -coincidió Murata, poniendo en la afirmación más amargura de la que pretendía.

Ondine observó su rostro de hito a hito, tratando de bucear en la única mirada que había visto más cosas y más tiempos que ella. Aquellos iris, habitualmente fríos como un témpano de hielo, parecían haberse contagiado del mismo mal y la misma fragilidad que asolaban el país.

– No consigo adivinar para qué buscáis mi ayuda -admitió la sacerdotisa-. Perdí casi todos mis poderes cuando Ulrike me reemplazó. Nada que ella no pueda hacer está ahora en mis manos.

– No es poder lo que necesito, sino sabiduría -explicó Murata, frotándose la frente con una mano-. Sólo tú has pisado este mundo durante miles de años, y estabas incluso cuando yo me reencarné en la Tierra. Ulrike es demasiado joven como para disponer de tales conocimientos...

– No entiendo, Alteza -reconoció Ondine, desconcertada-. ¿Qué queréis de mí?

Ante la absoluta perplexión de la sacerdotisa, Murata se inclinó de rodillas ante ella y rodeó sus manos pequeñas y blancas entre las suyas en un silencioso ruego. Había un dolor insondable y antiguo latiendo bajo sus ojos de un castaño denso como la noche.

– Quiero olvidar -confesó. La última letra se rompió antes de ser oída del todo.

Los labios de Ondine se entreabrieron de puro asombro: apenas podía dar crédito a lo que el joven le estaba pidiendo.

– Quiero desprenderme de estos recuerdos que me atormentan... -murmuró Murata.

Parecía transpirar dolor por cada poro. Nada en su rostro impasible evidenciaba que su sufrimiento fuera tan grande.

Ondine creyó que se trataba de la guerra, de la desolación que había caído sobre Shin Makoku como una plaga sin cura. El Gran Sabio había tomado parte en la decisión que, muy posiblemente, había condicionado la llegada de aquella catástrofe tantos siglos después.

– No os sintáis culpable por lo sucedido, Alteza -rogó Ondine, acariciándole la mejilla en un sentido roce-. En su momento vos hicisteis lo que considerasteis correcto.

– No estoy hablando de la guerra. Mi conciencia está tranquila en ese aspecto -se apresuró a corregir Murata, mirándola a los ojos-. Quiero desprenderme de los recuerdos de mi vida como Gran Sabio -explicó-. Los conocimientos pervivirán, pero quiero olvidar los sentimientos, las emociones... Quiero dejar de sentirlos como propios -añadió.

Se puso en pie con agilidad, y observó el cielo que amanecía como si intentara evitar que vieran la agonía en sus ojos.

– Hay demasiadas cosas que interfieren en mi misión -confesó-, demasiado dolor almacenado en mi memoria como para permitirme pensar con claridad. Si esto sigue así, posiblemente termine cometiendo una imprudencia que me cueste cara... -hinchó el pecho con dificultad-. Si hubiera algún modo, el que sea, de liberarme de ése pesar... sólo tú puedes saberlo, Ondine. He aguantado ya bastante -concluyó con amargura.

Esperó con el corazón en un puño que ella le anunciara con una sonrisa que sí existía una cura para su mal, que su carga no sería llevada por más tiempo. En cambio, Ondine cerró los ojos y sus labios dibujaron un rictus de congoja.

– Lo siento, Alteza: yo no puedo daros ése descanso que deseáis -se lamentó la sacerdotisa.

Se puso justo frente a él y le colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho, buscando el corazón sobre la tela del uniforme negro.

– Esas memorias son vuestro privilegio y vuestra carga a partes iguales -aseveró, sabia-. Sólo la muerte os librará ahora de ellas, igual que a cualquier otro ser vivo -entornó levemente los ojos-. Pero vos no podéis morir aún: el Maoh os necesita a su lado.

Murata permaneció quieto, asimilando aquella noticia con la impasibilidad digna de un dios. No obstante, en su interior sucedían muchas cosas. Demasiadas. Los recuerdos de los que había ansiado desembarazarse envenenaban su mente, liberando cantidades insoportables de odio, rabia, impotencia, celos, melancolía y añoranza. Emociones que no eran suyas y que no deberían serlo; sensaciones que se habían vuelto más punzantes y profundas con el paso de los siglos.

Y de todo aquel cúmulo de sentimientos desagradables, la única manifestación visible fue una mueca de silencioso desconsuelo, fácilmente confundible con una sonrisa irónica.

– Lo lamento de veras, Alteza -aseguró la antigua sacerdotisa con notable tristeza.

– No te preocupes, Ondine -la disculpó él, sonriendo resignado-. Sólo era un capricho estúpido...

"_El de tener una sola vida, no cientos de ellas vagando en mi cabeza"_

Ya que su objetivo no había sido más que una vana ilusión, llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era regresar con Yuuri, como debería haber hecho desde un principio. Se desperezó, despreocupado, y puso todo su empeño en desear una paz que le ayudara a soportar su angustia.

– No te molestaré más, Ondine -prometió-. Sigue oculta en este bosque, protegiendo lo más puro y antiguo que queda en Shin Makoku. Algún día quizás lleguen tiempos mejores -hizo una breve pausa-. ¿Puedes decirme dónde está Yuuri ahora?

Ondine extendió una mano y su esfera de cristal, impoluta como el primer día, flotó entre ella y el Gran Sabio. Sus ojos escudriñaron la superficie blanquecina, pero Murata fue incapaz de ver nada: las artes de las sacerdotisas siempre habían sido un misterio para él.

– El Maoh cruza ahora mismo el que fuera territorio de los von Christ, y parece dirigirse hacia el este de Shin Makoku. Al final del camino que sigue hay una fuente de _maryoku_ que agoniza -anunció Ondine.

Murata no necesitó nada más para comprender cual era la empresa actual de Yuuri. Experimentó un alivio familiar, una felicidad que era más que bienvenida en aquellos momentos de caos.

– Ha seguido mi consejo: ha ido a buscar a Lord von Bielefeld -adivinó. Ensanchó su sonrisa-. Sabía que lo haría.

* * *

Yuuri jamás había pensado que le costaría tanto recorrer un pedazo de tierra que en tiempos no le empleara más que unas pocas horas. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuanta la nueva situación, consideró una bendición que los conocimientos de Conrart y Yozak le ayudaran a plantarse en el antiguo territorio de los von Khrennikov en menos de dos días.

No había sido precisamente fácil. Los peligros que le habían acechado en su primer trayecto con Conrart se habían multiplicado; y es que, como había ido enterándose, era en el lado este de Shin Makoku donde se concentraba el corazón de aquel nuevo imperio. Cruzar el río había sido lo peor, pues los puentes sufrían un control estricto de todo el que intentaba pasar de una orilla a otra, y las zonas bajas donde se podía pasar a nado estaban demasiado cerca de zonas habitadas. Así que habían ascendido durante medio día hacia el norte, casi rozando las tierras que pertenecieran a los Rochefort, y habían cruzado el cauce por una zona de barrancos donde la corriente era fría e impetuosa.

Yuuri había llegado a sufrir por su vida en aquella travesía, pues de no ser por el brazo de Yozak posiblemente lo hubieran hallado hecho un guiñapo aguas abajo. Por suerte la idea había sido buena, aunque eso no le salvó de salir del agua calado hasta los huesos y temblando como nunca. Aquella noche había tenido fiebre y una presión dolorosa en el pecho.

En aquellos momentos, cuando pisaba los adoquines mojados de lluvia de aquella ciudad portuaria, sólo una tos ocasional evidenciaba el catarro que llevaba encima. No obstante nada parecía ser suficiente para Conrart.

– Hay que buscar algún sitio para que Yuuri descanse -insistió éste por tercera vez-. Caminar bajo la lluvia no puede sentarle bien.

Yozak le dirigió una mirada preocupada. El azul de los ojos se le había oscurecido a causa del tiempo lluvioso y de la noche avanzada. Inspeccionó su alrededor, la plazuela por la que habían entrado al pueblo; no había ni alma, pues seguramente los habitantes habían corrido a cobijarse de la lluvia. Una negrura densa flotaba entre los edificios, sólo dispersada por unas luces de un verde peligroso que titilaban sobre soportes de hierro.

– Reveladores de _majutsu_ -observó Conrart en un murmullo-: detectan la magia de los _mazoku_. Suerte que ninguno de nosotros tiene _maryoku_...

Yuuri sabía que no lo había obviado a él, sino que se trataba de la constatación de un hecho. A pesar de que su _maryoku_ era el más poderoso que había en aquel mundo, no se manifestaba de ningún modo como le sucedía al resto de _mazoku_. Ni Gwendal ni Wolfram, por ejemplo, tenían la misma suerte: sus poderes demoníacos latían con fuerza bajo su piel, y sufrían un intenso dolor físico con la mera cercanía de una piedra _houseki_.

Él no. Si no despertaba al Maoh, parecía un humano en todos los aspectos... con una sola salvedad: el color sus ojos y cabello, que era tan raro en aquel mundo.

Por esa misma razón no se permitía destaparse ni un centímetro de la cara, siempre ocultando sus llamativos rasgos. Aquello no parecía importarle tanto a Conrart como evitar que su resfriado derivara en un pulmonía.

– Debe haber una posada por aquí. Yuuri necesita resguardarse de la lluvia -afirmó de nueva cuenta.

– Sobreproteges demasiado al chico -opinó Yozak, negando con la cabeza-. Tiene más aguante del que le concedes. Quizás si siguiéramos hasta la siguiente aldea...

Yuuri sintió un súbito acceso de gratitud hacia Yozak. Dudaba de que sus razones para su opinión fueran las mismas que las suyas, pero ambos coincidían en algo elemental: cuanto menos tiempo se demoraran, antes encontrarían a Wolfram. Pensar que estaba allí al lado, que divisarían el castillo de los von Khrennikov con sólo unas horas de recorrer la línea de costa, le producía un ansia insospechada.

Iba a darle abiertamente la razón a Yozak cuando oyeron gritos en el otro extremo de la plaza. Al mirar en dicha dirección, vieron a un muchacho siendo arrojado con violencia contra las baldosas encharcadas. Emitió un grito ahogado cuando su espalda chocó contra el duro suelo, y fue capaz de reponerse antes de que una vara cayera sobre él desde las alturas, protegiéndose la cabeza para evitar que le rompiera la cara.

– ¡Maldita escoria _mazoku_! -bramó un hombre robusto de aspecto desagradable-. ¡No sirves para nada! ¡Debería matarte, a ti y a toda la gentuza que son como tú!

La vara encontró un hueco entre los brazos del chaval y le acertó en las costillas, golpeándole sin compasión.

– Me he roto el tobillo, señor... -se disculpó el muchacho entre balbuceos, intentando contener un gesto de dolor-. Por favor, perdóneme...

Como única respuesta recibió una nueva lluvia de golpes que le dejó reducido a una figura temblorosa encogida sobre el suelo húmedo. Su respiración era débil y trabajosa, superficial.

Yuuri sintió un impulso irrefrenable de correr en ayuda de aquel desdichado, pero las manos firmes de Conrart y Yozak sobre sus brazos se lo impidieron. Una parte de sí mismo comprendió el gesto de sus guardianes, entendió que la lealtad y el cariño les movían a protegerle de cualquier amenaza...

...pero otra, aquella que había intentado fervientemente liberarse de sus cadenas durante aquellos últimos días, aullaba en deseos de justicia y venganza.

Podía sentir los músculos tensándose bajo la piel, incapaces de retener la fuerza endemoniada que se despertaba poco a poco en cada una de sus células. El _maryoku_ aletargado le quemaba en cada parte del cuerpo, y un dolor insufrible le presionaba las sienes. Jadeó: el esfuerzo parecía capaz de partirle en dos.

Sólo era cuestión de segundos que los detectores de _majutsu_ se dispararan, alarmados por una explosión de _maryoku_ como aquella tierra no había visto en años. Yuuri sabía que si eso sucedía tanto Conrart y Yozak como el muchacho y su agresor sufrirían los efectos de su cólera irrefrenable.

Temía y necesitaba al Maoh por igual. Era una parte de sí mismo que aún le resultaba peligrosa y fascinante. Su control sobre aquella otra faceta parecía haberse vuelto sorprendentemente precario.

– Contente, Yuuri -le llegó la voz de Conrart, distante y brumosa. Notó cómo éste apretaba el agarre sobre su hombro-. Lo que menos nos conviene es despertar al Maoh aquí...

Yuuri tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para hacer lo que le decía, y a base de constreñir aquella ira consiguió adormecer de nuevo aquella fuente de _maryoku_ que bullía en su interior. Aún así veía puntos brillantes en la oscuridad y le dolían las extremidades como si se las hubieran estirado al límite.

A unos pocos metros de él, aquella terrible escena seguía sucediéndose. Y él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

– Lamentablemente son muchos los que han terminado sufriendo ése destino -susurró Yozak con amargura.

– Es horrible... -balbuceó Yuuri.

Tras un par de minutos el hombre pareció cansarse de la paliza y se metió de nuevo en su casa entre gruñidos, dejando al joven tendido en el suelo con la piel surcada de contusiones. Al mismo tiempo que las manos de sus compañeros le soltaban, Yuuri sintió que se había perdido a sí mismo un poco más.

Sólo una semana antes hubiera llegado a matar a aquel energúmeno por lo que había hecho. Y por contra se veía obligado a cercenar su propia necesidad de impartir justicia.

– ¿Aún sigues en tus trece sobre los humanos, joven amo? -sugirió Yozak.

De nuevo lo estaba probando, valorando si sus ideales seguían intactos. Yuuri hubiera ofrecido exactamente la misma respuesta si no hubiera conocido el modo de proceder de Yozak.

– Si fueran _mazoku_ los que hicieran esto, los odiaría del mismo modo -anunció-. No es una cuestión de razas.

Después caminó por la plaza desierta hasta detenerse frente al chico, que intentaba incorporarse sobre un codo pelado.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Yuuri en un susurro, inclinándose a su lado.

De cerca el muchacho presentaba un aspecto más terrible. Un golpe de un feo color morado se le extendía por toda la mejilla derecha, y la camiseta desgarrada dejaba entrever unos cuantos y sangrantes verdugones repartidos por todo el cuerpo. Pareció suponerle un esfuerzo sobrehumano el simple gesto de levantar la cabeza.

– Sí... -siseó de un modo apenas audible-. Estoy acostumbrado...

Yuuri iba a ayudarle a incorporarse, pero las manos de Yozak fueron más rápidas y, cogiendo el chaval por debajo de las axilas, le sentó sobre el suelo encharcado. El chico sacudió la cabeza para intentar despejarse y después les miró, tratando de enfocarles en las tinieblas profundas.

– Sois _mazoku_, ¿verdad...? -sugirió con dificultad.

– Sí -confirmó Yuuri, ignorando las expresiones horrorizadas de Conrart y Yozak. Arqueó las cejas-. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Nadie más se hubiera dignado a ayudarme... -fue la escueta respuesta del adolescente. Al hablar, un hilo de sangre le resbaló por la barbilla desde la nariz.

– La mayoría de humanos hubieran hecho lo mismo -se apresuró a afirmar Yuuri.

– Adivino por tus palabras que no has estado por aquí en los últimos tiempos... -emitió el joven con una sonrisa amarga.

Yuuri miró de reojo a Conrart y Yozak, quienes no parecían muy convencidos de los beneficios que les reportaba que un desconocido supiera que eran _mazoku_, y mucho menos hallándose en territorio hostil.

– Por mí no sufráis... -puntualizó el muchacho, que había captado la desconfianza en sus miradas-: soy fiel al Maoh y a Shin Makoku. De ningún modo podría estar del lado de la gente que ha destruido mi hogar.

Había sinceridad y cierto fuego en sus ojos, así que ninguno cuestionó la veracidad de sus palabras. Sin embargo a Yuuri no le provocaron especial placer. Cada una de las letras había destilado odio hacia los humanos, detalle que él había trabajado sin pausa durante años para corregir.

Aquello sólo hacía que su fracaso pareciera más estrepitoso.

La lluvia se intensificó en pocos segundos, convirtiendo la llovizna en un autentico aguacero empeorado por las cambiantes rachas de viento. Desde allí podían oír crujir las rocas del malecón al intentar resistir el envite del furioso oleaje, y también los choques de los cascos de las naves contra los muelles de madera. Yuuri tosió un par de veces y en aquella ocasión sus pulmones se resintieron, punto que Conrart no pasó por alto.

– Hay que encontrar una posada. Puedes traerlo con nosotros si quieres, pero me niego a quedarnos aquí con esta tromba -le dijo a Yuuri, señalando con un gesto de cabeza al desconocido-. Hace frío y debes cuidarte.

– No es seguro quedarse aquí -les advirtió el chico, frotándose un verdugón del hombro-. Los últimos _mazoku_ que camparon libremente por la ciudad y, supuestamente, de incógnito... Bueno, sus cabezas aún cuelgan del arco de la salida norte.

Los tres viajeros esbozaron gestos de repulsa ante aquella mera imagen, aunque para Yuuri el horror fue aún mayor. ¿A qué extremos había llegado aquel ilógico conflicto? ¿Era ya aquello pan de cada día en lo que fuera una nación próspera y repleta de sueños?

– Hay un sitio un poco apartado al que suelo ir de vez en cuando, cuando el amo no me requiere para alimentar los fuelles... -prosiguió el muchacho. Parecía avergonzado-. Si me ayudáis a caminar...

– Claro -se apresuró a decir Yuuri, ayudándole a ponerse en pie-. Gracias por el consejo, eh... esto...

– Hernan -se presentó el aludido. Echó un rápido escrutinio a los recién llegados, al parecer percibiendo las espadas que les asomaban bajo las capas-. Por vuestras armas diría que sois soldados. Quizás conocíais a mi hermana... Servía en el Palacio Pacto de Sangre antes de que lo destruyeran...

Yuuri hizo memoria y, observándole bien, encontró algo familiar en los cabellos cobrizos y los ojos verde oscuro.

– ¡Ah! ¿Tu hermana no será... Lazania? -probó, acordándose de la sonrisa gentil de la muchacha.

– Sí -murmuró Hernan, y su rostro se iluminó notablemente-, aunque no sé nada de ella desde hace tres años...

– La última vez que la vi, hace cosa de dos meses, seguía con vida y en perfecta forma -anunció Conrart con una fugaz sonrisa que murió rápidamente.

– ¿De verdad? -sugirió Yuuri. Ya no recordaba exactamente sobre cuantas personas había preguntado a Conrart desde que empezara aquel incierto viaje.

– Sí. Está al cargo de mi madre junto a Sangria -se le ensombreció el semblante-. La pobre Doria no tuvo la misma suerte... Murió en el primer ataque al Pacto de Sangre.

Yuuri no exteriorizó más que una mueca de abatimiento, pero en el fondo la noticia le había dejado un frío más profundo que el de la lluvia penetrándole hasta la piel. No sólo por la muerte de Doria, cosa que también lamentaba, sino porque aún había muchas personas cuyo destino desconocía, y cada vez temía más preguntar a Conrart por ellas y recibir una mirada triste o un gesto atormentado por parte del capitán.

Por otro lado, advirtió mientras enfilaban un sendero que cruzaba un bosquecillo de tamariscos, la culpabilidad había vuelto a oprimirle en su abrazo, aunque por causas distintas a la última vez. Recientemente su empresa de hallar a Wolfram parecía absorberle todos los pensamientos, y cualquier intento de encaminar sus esfuerzos hacia una ruta distinta chocaba contra un sólido muro de recuerdos y emociones confusas. Ya no había hueco para preocuparse por el país, por sus gentes, por una posible y venidera paz.

Sabía que encontrar a Wolfram no supondría una diferencia en la terrible situación de Shin Makoku, y aún así todas las demás prioridades parecían haberse jerarquizado a aquella. De nuevo demostraba que su capacidad de liderazgo, así como su escala de valores, eran mediocres y fácilmente influenciadas por los sentimientos.

El lugar en el que Hernan les hizo detenerse era todo menos acogedor, pero suponía una buena opción frente a la ciudad o la intemperie. Se trataba de una gruta excavada de forma natural en una pared de roca: la entrada cubierta de zarzas ofrecía una convincente promesa de clandestinidad. El techo era bajo (tanto que Yozak tuvo que inclinarse para entrar), pero al menos estaba seco y les permitiría encender un fuego. De hecho, tanteando en un rincón, hallaron un montoncito de leña cuidadosamente apilada y, lo que era más importante, seca. Tras una fugaz manipulación de dos ramitas por parte de Conrart, una débil y danzante llama se prendió y arrojó sombras rojas contra las irregulares paredes de piedra. Éste miró a Yuuri brevemente y le dedicó la primera sonrisa sincera de todo el día mientras Yozak alimentaba la hoguera.

– Quítate la ropa. Será mejor que te seques junto al fuego -le recomendó.

Yuuri asintió, aún sumido en su cavilaciones, y se quitó la capa y la camisa por la cabeza de un mismo tirón. Casi al mismo tiempo le llegó una exhalación de sorpresa por parte de Hernan, que le observaba con los ojos como platos.

– Cabellos negros... -balbuceó éste, patidifuso-. Entonces, ¿tú eres...?

Yuuri estaba acostumbrado a despertar aquella reacción en la gente, pero en aquella ocasión no le produjo el más mínimo placer.

– Majestad... -murmuró el muchacho con respeto, inclinando la cabeza. Hizo un ademán de arrodillarse.

– No, por favor -rogó Yuuri levantando las manos ante él-. No te arrodilles. No merezco que se inclinen ante mí... -añadió, apartando la mirada y acuclillándose junto al fuego.

Intentó ignorar el hecho de que los demás le miraban fijamente, preguntándose el por qué de su comportamiento. No esperaba que lo entendieran y tampoco se sentía con ánimos para explicarlo, así que un silencio incómodo se instauró sobre el creciente crepitar del fuego hasta que Yozak, oportunamente, lo rompió.

– Este sitio parece bastante concurrido -observó, quizás en un intento de desviar la atención hacia algo más trivial-. Han guardado leña y mantas, y... oh, incluso algo de diversión -comentó con una sonrisa, levantando una botella medio vacía de lo que sin duda era licor.

– No soy el único que viene por aquí -explicó Hernan, secándose la sangre de la nariz con la punta de la camisa-. Hay otros que, como yo, quieren evadirse un rato de la miserable vida que llevamos... Aunque con este tiempo es normal que hoy no haya nadie...

Yuuri, que había estado frotándose los brazos para entrar en calor, salió de su ensimismamiento a toda velocidad y se volvió hacia él.

– ¿Sois más? ¿Por qué no os defendéis entonces? -preguntó inocentemente-. Estoy seguro de que al menos os daría tiempo de huir... Sé que aún hay zonas de resistencia en dominios de los von Bielefeld y von Spitzberg. Allí os darían protección...

– Lo hemos intentado, pero o bien nos atrapan o bien caemos extenuados -afirmó Hernan con amargura-. Los esclavos apenas tenemos ya fuerzas para empuñar un arma...

– ¿Por qué? -quiso saber Conrart. Después de todo, Shin Makoku siempre había sido un pueblo belicista. La mayoría de jóvenes, e incluso las mujeres, tenían conocimientos básicos en el uso de armas ligeras.

– Porque llevamos esto -anunció Hernan, desabrochándose la parte superior de la raída camisa.

Los tres entendieron con horror a qué se refería. Alrededor del cuello del muchacho se cerraba un grueso anillo de algún metal azul que relucía pálidamente. Parecía pesado y frío, y la piel adyacente estaba enrojecida como en carne viva.

– Me lo pusieron el día que me capturaron, a mí y a todos los esclavos. Deja los brazos y las piernas débiles y entumecidos por muy poco _maryoku_ que poseas -afirmó-. Y quema siempre...

Una serie de imágenes circularon antes los ojos de Yuuri, raudas y grises como una anciana película. Vio a Wolfram herido, la sangre oscura salpicando la almohada vacía de plumas. Le vio ser levantado, inerte y desmadejado, por unos brazos más anchos que todo su cuerpo. Le vio arrodillado ante una figura imponente, con las muñecas ensangrentadas de forjecear contra los grilletes y el pálido cuello enrojecido por el contacto del acero. Vio llorar sus ojos eternamente verdes, con el valor y la determinación extinguidos tras una mirada ahora turbia y oscura.

Un violento escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, y un grito que no llegó a formarse le presionó la garganta. Conrart notó la fugaz lividez que se había apoderado de su rostro y le rozó el hombro con una mano para intentar reconfortarle.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó.

– No es nada... -se apresuró a afirmar Yuuri, carraspeando. Prefirió guardarse para sí el detalle de que tenía los dedos de pies y manos totalmente congelados.

Inmediatamente después llegó a la conclusión de que no valía la pena mentirle a Conrart. Le miró fijamente, a aquellos ojos cálidos y viejos que no iban en consonancia con el aspecto de alguien que no parecía alcanzar los treinta años. Pensó efímeramente que debía estar tan angustiado como él, que la persona a la que buscaban no era otro que su amado hermano menor. Conrart había sido el primero en cogerle en brazos al nacer, el primer rostro que Wolfram había visto al abrir los ojos al mundo.

Era egoísta por su parte pretender ser el único que se preocupaba por Wolfram. Apartó la mirada y dibujó una expresión amarga en los labios.

– Oír todo esto... Me da miedo pensar que Wolfram puede estar soportando algo así -confesó en tono sombrío-. Él no se lo merece. No es justo que le haya pasado esto...

– Es fuerte, como mi madre -afirmó Conrart, dedicándole una media sonrisa-. A pesar de su aspecto es un soldado entrenado para resistir las más crueles inclemencias. No hay trabajo, por duro que sea, que él no pueda llevar a cabo.

Había sinceridad en sus palabras, y aún así la voz le había titubeado, como si no estuviera convencido de lo que decía. Yuuri advirtió que, por mucho que confiara en Wolfram, seguía atormentándole la idea de las posibles torturas a las que podía ser sometido.

Hernan pareció comprender que su viaje no era una mera visita de cortesía. Contuvo sus ganas de conocer más detalles, cómo por qué el Maoh no había aparecido hasta tres años después de la caída del Pacto de Sangre, y se dejó mover por la lealtad.

– ¿Buscáis a alguien, Majestad? -quiso saber-. Por desgracia llevo mucho tiempo en este lugar. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudaros, no dudéis en preguntar...

Yuuri le miró, a aquellos ojos oscuros que le eran familiares, y pensó efímeramente en todos los desgraciados cuya libertad había sido arrancada tiempo atrás. Hernan sólo era la demostración de un colectivo, de miles de _mazoku_ abandonados por su rey a una vida de miseria y esclavitud.

Debía hacer algo. Subsanar a como diera lugar el error, inconscientemente, cometido. Pero antes, para sentirse completo, debía hacer algo más.

– Buscamos a un soldado del Castillo Pacto de Sangre: lo secuestraron hace tres años, cuando protegía a mi hija. A ojo tiene más o menos mi edad y la misma altura -describió-. Tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes, y es usuario de _majutsu_ de fuego. Es mi... -se detuvo, pues había estado a punto de soltar "prometido" por pura inercia- ...amigo.

Hernan se sobó la barbilla, aparentemente sin notar que los dedos ensangrentados dejaban dedazos en su piel. Su rostro había recuperado un poco el color, pero las marcas de su cuerpo seguían mostrándole desmejorado.

– Me acuerdo de él -afirmó con pesadumbre-: cuando lo capturaron vestía las ropas azules de los von Bielefeld. Lo vendieron en la ciudad portuaria el mismo día que a mí... Lo compró el señor del castillo.

Daba la sensación de que quería decir algo más, pero se lo pensó en el último momento y dejó que el silencio se extendiera mientras los otros tres intercambiaban miradas oscuras.

– Entonces es cierto... -murmuró Conrart, llevándose una mano a los labios.

Yozak alargó una mano y rozó el hombro de su amigo, quizás intentando ofrecerle un silencioso consuelo. Yuuri le había visto hacer lo mismo muchas veces, pero aquella vez la angustia no se esfumó del rostro de Conrart.

Intentando que sus movimientos no le delataran, Yuuri cogió la camisa sustancialmente seca y se la pasó por la cabeza. El pelo mojado se le adhirió al cuero cabelludo y al cuello, y aún así el calor que emanaba la tela resultaba reconfortante.

– Quiero estar solo un rato -se disculpó, dándoles la espalda y encaminándose hacia el exterior.

Fuera la tormenta no había remitido, y el agua empezaba a acumularse en regueros que se abrían paso a la fuerza entre raíces y roca pura. Los truenos restallaban a escasos kilómetros, bañando el bosque sombrío en una luz de un azul fantasmagórico. El frío había aumentado, profundo y agudo como una daga de hielo invisible. El problema era que aquella sensación parecía ir más allá de lo meramente físico, introduciéndose en su mente atribulada y confundida, desgajando aquella parte de sí mismo que seguía rogando por despertar de una nefasta pesadilla.

_Aplastado_. No había otro término que definiera mejor su estado de ánimo. Posiblemente _desesperanzado_ y _abatido_ se acercaban, pero no resultaban tan contundentes como el primero. Y sólo su propia ingenuidad tenía la culpa de ello.

Quizás (y de forma inconsciente) había esperado que todo fuera una confusión y que Wolfram estuviera a salvo en algún sitio, siendo prudente por una vez en su vida y manteniéndose alejado de los problemas. Que preguntaría por él en aquel lugar y nadie recordaría haberle visto, que nadie podría señalar con el dedo el castillo conquistado y perjurarle que un von Bielefeld estaba sometido el yugo de su señor feudal.

Que alguien le confirmara en persona el destino de su amigo suponía un mazazo contundente y francamente doloroso. Adiós a sus quebradizas ilusiones. Adiós a los deseos de un golpe de suerte en aquella tierra llena de vacío y desnuda de libertad.

No obstante, y al mismo tiempo que se hundía progresivamente en la desesperanza, un consuelo insano y poco gratificante cobraba fuerza en su alma sedienta de justicia. Sabía que de no encontrar a Wolfram en el castillo von Khrennikov emprendería una nueva pista y seguiría buscándole, por muy difuso que fuera el rastro. Cruzaría el mar y la tierra y vuelta a empezar si hacía falta para dar con él.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo al caer en la cuenta de que estaba convirtiendo aquella búsqueda en una obsesión que rallaba lo enfermizo. Todo le recordaba a Wolfram, como si él fuera el pilar necesario para anclarle de nuevo a aquella desafortunada realidad. Pensaba en Gwendal y le veía mirando con un amor imperturbable y mal camuflado a su hermano menor. Recordaba a Chêri-sama y advertía lo extremadamente parecidos que eran sus rostros, con los rasgos dulces y etéreos de dioses griegos. Greta venía a su memoria, y sus rizos castaños descansaban junto a una cabeza dorada.

Al acordarse del Castillo Pacto de Sangre, el lugar que había aprendido a considerar su hogar, sólo le acudía a la mente aquel camisón de seda rosa que tantas veces había tildado de "extravagante" y "ridículo".

Hundió la cara entre las manos frías, frotándose la piel en un intento de pensar con claridad. Quizás en parte era culpabilidad después de todo. Wolfram nunca había hecho esfuerzo alguno por ocultar su aprecio por él, siguiendo sus pasos como el más fiel vasallo y acompañándole a cualquier destino, por negro que fuera. Supuso que se habría sentido abandonado. _Traicionado_. Creyendo que el rey por el que se había desvivido simplemente le había considerado un sirviente reemplazable.

Negó con la cabeza. No, Wolfram podía tener muchos defectos, entre ellos la obstinación y la agresividad, pero jamás sería capaz de culparle por los largos años de ausencia.

Sólo esperaba no encontrarle muy cambiado, no notar que el tiempo y la esclavitud habían vuelto su carácter áspero y huraño. Se consideraría satisfecho si la primera palabra que surgiera de sus labios fuera un "enclenque".

Suspiró. Sabía muy bien qué pensaría Conrart si le hablaba de aquellas largas reflexiones. Y no hablemos de Yozak, que no tardaría en lanzar un comentario comprometido que le haría ruborizarse.

No lo entendían. Wolfram era importante para él. Mucho. Un amigo insustituible. Por eso debía recuperarle. Por eso se estaba arriesgando a morir en aquella tierra de nadie.

Cuando el frío y la humedad volvieron a salvar la barrera de la camisa caliente, se puso en pie y volvió al interior caldeado. Hernan le contaba algo a Conrart en voz baja y tono grave en un rincón, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a preguntar Yozak apareció a su lado con una sonrisa de ánimos y le instó a irse a dormir, dejando caer sobre su cabeza la capa seca y caliente por la cercanía del fuego. Contrariado, Yuuri se encogió en un rincón y cayó en un sopor intranquilo y poco reparador. Aún le molestaba la garganta.

Aquella noche soñó con cabellos rubios, fragantes como pétalos de lilas.

* * *

Llevaba tres días lloviendo sin parar. Wolfram lo sabía porque no se había permitido dormir ni un sólo instante; y había permanecido en vela y escuchando la lluvia impactar contra las ventanas y el viento y las olas del mar rugir al estrellarse al pie de los muros. Le dolía la cabeza. Mucho.

A aquellas alturas ya no había frío o cansancio alguno que pudieran afectarle. Simplemente se limitaba a estar allí, encogido bajo la ventana con la cabeza entre las rodillas, rezando en silencio para no oír los gritos de triunfo que anunciaran la captura del Maoh.

Aquel terrible presentimiento no había hecho más que incrementarse. Casi podía _notar_ la presencia de Yuuri en aquel mundo, sus deseos de restaurar el daño hecho por la guerra. No cesaba de rogar para sus adentros que jamás descubriera su paradero. Que se alejara de él cuanto pudiera para que no le hicieran daño.

La única razón por la que aún seguía vivo era por el consuelo de pensar que Yuuri estaba a salvo. De no ser así, posiblemente se hubiera quitado la vida mucho tiempo atrás.

Eberhart apareció a media mañana, vestido de rojo de pies a cabeza y con el arma al cinto. Wolfram pensó que su aspecto era todopoderoso y terrible, y qué él mismo con sus décadas de experiencia se lo pensaría dos veces antes de cruzar la espada con él en un combate real. Le dirigió una mirada entre fiera y cautelosa desde su rincón bajo la ventana, encogiéndose instintivamente para adoptar una postura más protectora, un escudo casi físico. El dueño de la casa se detuvo a escasos metros de él, observó un instante el plato de comida sin tocar, y después posó los ojos en su persona.

– Me marcho -anunció-. Un grupo de rebeldes a la causa del Imperio ha instigado un levantamiento en el este. Estaré fuera un par de días.

Wolfram no hizo señal alguna de haber oído la razón de su marcha. Siguió fulminándole con la mirada, como si intentara crear el fuego de su _maryoku_ a través de los ojos.

– Siendo como eres dado a husmear por ahí, supongo que habrás oído los rumores, ¿no? -preguntó Eberhart, paseándose de un lado a otro. Se paró un segundo y le miró-. Se dice que el Maoh ha regresado a Shin Makoku.

El muchacho intentó por todos los métodos que la angustia no se reflejara en su rostro, pero no estaba seguro de haberlo conseguido. Intentó fingir una mueca de indiferencia, como si ya hubiera perdido el interés en cualquier cosa que ocurriera tras aquellos fríos muros.

Desgraciadamente no engañó a Eberhart.

– Es por eso por lo que no comes, ¿verdad? -sugirió, señalando con la cabeza la aún apetecible comida-. Crees que _tu_ Maoh vendrá hasta aquí, llamará a mis puertas, y exigirá que te libere -sonrió ampliamente-. Tienes miedo, porque sabes que si eso ocurre morirá antes de poder pronunciar tu nombre.

Caminó hacia el joven y, arrodillándose a su lado, le atrapó la barbilla con una mano. Wolfram no se movió, aún desafiante, pero todos sus músculos se tensaron como los de un felino dispuesto a saltar sobre su presa. Se obligó a seguir sosteniendo la mirada sangrienta de su captor, oscura por las sombras que se extendían en la habitación.

– ¿No crees que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo como para seguir esperándole? -canturreó Eberhart.

Le acarició el labio con el pulgar, en un gesto lascivo y más que posesivo. El muchacho sacudió la cabeza y le apartó la mirada, volviendo a su posición inicial con las rodillas juntas y los brazos sobre éstas. Ya podía matarle a latigazos o enterrarle vivo: jamás le obligaría a admitir que sus esperanzas eran cada vez endebles.

– Otro ya se hubiera cansado de esperar, pero no tú. Como un perro apaleado que sigue lloriqueando por su amo... -apuntó Eberhart, hiriente-. Eres de esos que no disciernen el límite entre la fidelidad y la estupidez, Wolfram von Bielefeld.

Aunque pensó mil respuestas posibles, cada una más grosera y agresiva que la anterior, Wolfram no respondió. Ése día se sentía abatido y débil incluso para mostrarse irreverente. Y aquel maldito dolor de cabeza no le dejaba en paz...

Notó aquellas manos sobre sus brazos, presionando sobre antiguos moretones que gritaron en silencio de pura agonía. El aliento que impactaba en su nuca se había vuelto más ansioso y superficial.

– ¿Acaso no vas a darme una merecida despedida? -sugirió Eberhart.

Qué iluso... Como si fuera tan fácil como mantener el talante e intentar evadirse de aquella realidad, flotando en deseos de que Yuuri siguiera oculto. La mano de Eberhart, siempre fría, se deslizó por la obertura de su bata y le recorrió el pecho desnudo, haciéndole estremecer. Con el otro brazo le rodeó la cadera sin dificultad, y sus dedos buscaron el calor entre sus piernas.

– Me gusta oírte gritar... -susurró en su oído, apretando el agarre sobre su cintura.

Wolfram ni siquiera se inmutó mientras las hábiles manos le desnudaban: siguió manteniendo en su rostro aquella expresión apática que parecía cincelada en mármol, aunque su interior rugía de rabia y terror. Aquella perpetua debilidad parecía pesarle en los miembros más que nunca, y las emociones que estallaban en su corazón le dejaban desorientado, lento para asimilar los acontecimientos. Sintió un pellizco poco delicado sobre un pezón.

No era del todo idiota. Después de tres años había aprendido que todo dolía más cuando se resistía. Los días en los que el abatimiento le ganaba se limitaba a desangrarse por dentro, fingiendo que aún le quedaban agallas para seguir alimentando su ya marchito honor.

Cerró los ojos. No quería que ninguna imagen de aquellos horribles minutos quedara gravada en sus retinas, mancillando su visión del mundo.

– Grita para mí...

_"Soy un soldado... Un guerrero..."_

* * *

Llovía con fuerza cuando Yuuri se plantó a menos de cien metros de las verjas doradas que delimitaban los jardines del palacio de los von Khrennikov. Levantó la mirada y observó a través de los pliegues de la capa empapada el gris panorama que se extendía ante sus ojos.

Tal y como recordaba el castillo se erguía en una pequeña península, con acantilados en todos sus lados salvo en uno por el que discurría un empinado camino en zig-zag que llevaba hasta la misma entrada. Aquel era el camino que había recorrido... a pie, claro, y eso explicaba que el sudor le corriera por dentro de la ropa y que su respiración fuera jadeante y entrecortada. Sintió una mano fuerte y ancha darle unos golpecitos animosos en la espalda, y al levantar la cabeza vio sonreír los ojos claros de Yozak, como si intentaran reavivar sus esperanzas. Su presencia era sorprendentemente tranquilizadora, aunque de un modo distinto a como lo era Conrart: en su caso era como tener una gigantesca pared de ladrillos entre uno y el enemigo.

La certeza de que, por muchos golpes que recibiera, Yozak seguiría interponiéndose entre él y el peligro.

– Aquí estamos, chico -anunció éste. Echó una mirada a las puertas del palacio y se volvió hacia él con una ceja arqueada-. Tal y como esperaba, no pueden caber más soldados por palmo de suelo. ¿Aún quieres ir?

Yuuri tuvo que admitir que la visión de las lanzas apuntando hacia el cielo tormentoso era bastante descorazonadora. Aún así, no flaqueó.

– Por supuesto -afirmó sin pensárselo-: se lo debo a Wolfram. Él cruzó Shin Makoku y el mar, Caloria y Gran Shimaron, sólo para encontrarme...

– El plan no es ninguna maravilla -admitió Yozak, tirándose con despreocupación de unos mechones rojizos-: es muy probable que nos descubran... y entonces, aunque consigamos sobrevivir, el capitán me matará.

El muchacho permaneció callado unos segundos más, notando la fría bofetada del aire cargado de humedad y salitre contra la escasa porción de mejilla descubierta. Su cabello era ahora de un castaño pálido, mucho menos sofisticado que el que usara en tiempos para mantener el anonimato, y sus ojos presentaban un color verde desvaído, producto de unas lentes de contacto adquiridas a un vendedor ambulante de dudosa legalidad; aún así se sentía peligrosamente expuesto, como si todos los ojos del enemigo se posaran en su persona y pudieran descubrir sus intenciones al primer vistazo.

La compañía y las promesas de lealtad de Yozak eran alentadoras, pero aún así sentía que la mayor parte de aquella carga era suya y sólo suya. Se volvió hacia su protector, sosteniéndole la mirada.

– No te pediría esto si no fuera importante para mí, Yozak -aseguró con tristeza-. Ya has pasado bastante como para que te vaya metiendo en estos líos...

– No me malinterpretes, chico -le cortó Yozak con un guiño del ojo izquierdo-. No hay nada que pueda hacerme desistir en mi empeño de ayudarte. Sólo intento asegurarme de que comprendes los riesgos de lo que intentas hacer.

– Los comprendo y asumo -juró Yuuri, y sin más conversación se dirigió hacia la entrada del castillo.

Yozak le observó por unos instantes, pensativo, y después se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa resignada y le siguió a paso ligero. Por muy rey que fuera, por muchas cosas que hubiera aportado a aquel país, Yuuri seguía siendo un niño.

Uno de sentimientos inmaduros, de mente envenenada de falacias y enseñanzas del mundo cerrado e intolerante en el que había nacido. Le gustaría aportar su grano de arena para que por fin fuera capaz de demostrar abiertamente sus emociones más profundas, pero su misión por el momento se reducía a mantenerle con vida.

Y por supuesto Conrart se había negado rotundamente a aquel plan que había tachado en el acto de "insensatez".

– ¿Te has vuelto loco? -había gritado, empuñando su espada en son de amenaza-. No permitiré que vayáis vosotros solos: iré a como de lugar.

– Esta batalla no puede ganarse por la fuerza, capitán -fue la respuesta de Yozak, pasando por alto el arranque de indignación de su superior-. Se trata de sigilo y de pasar desapercibidos. Mientras menos vayamos, mucho mejor.

– Entonces Yuuri se quedará aquí, a salvo, e iremos tú y yo.

– El chico no lo permitiría: quiere traer el príncipe malcriado por su propia mano. Nada de lo que puedas decir le convencerá de lo contrario. Además, capitán, a ti será fácil que te reconozcan -había observado Yozak, sagaz-. Combatías en primera línea cuando cayó el Pacto de Sangre. Yo y el chico no tenemos esa desventaja.

Conrart había acabado cediendo, pero no sin antes procurarle casi veinte minutos de discusión. Yozak intuía que a Conrart le pesaba tanto la preocupación por Yuuri como el hecho de que su papel en el plan se reducía a cuidar de Morgif mientras ellos se infiltraban en una fortaleza enemiga.

– Le cuidaré por los dos, capitán. Lo juro por mi honor -había perjurado Yozak.

Sin embargo, a punto de encararse a los guardias y a sus lanzas, se recordó que Yuuri sólo conocía una parte de la verdad, la mitad de lo que él tenía encargado hacer en aquel hervidero de soldados armados. Y Yozak agradecía el buen juicio de Conrart al no revelarle al Maoh la nueva información que habían recabado sobre Wolfram.

No estaba seguro de la reacción de Yuuri al enterarse de que era la espada de su prometido la que había cortado la garganta de lord von Khrennikov.

* * *

Las violentas y cambiantes corrientes de aire desviaban su trayectoria de vuelo, erizaban sus plumas y doblaban sus alas; pero aún así y contra todo pronóstico, la paloma se posó, agotada, en el alféizar de la ventana del tercer piso. Inclinó la cabeza parda y golpeó tres veces el cristal con el pico.

Gwendal von Voltaire volvió hacia la ventana la mirada azul y meditabunda que había mantenido durante largos minutos en la desnuda pared del otro extremo de la estancia. Por su rostro adusto, en el que cada vez pesaban más los años, cruzó una efímera expresión de sorpresa al distinguir el ave de plumas pardas picoteando la ventana para llamar su atención.

El ave estaba congelada cuando, tras abrir él la ventana, se precipitó a saltos cortos y extenuados sobre su palma abierta. Gwendal, que siempre había sentido debilidad por los animales de pequeño tamaño, acarició con dedicación las plumas de su cabeza para ayudarla a entrar en calor. No dejó de notar un diminuto rollo de papel cuidadosamente enrollado alrededor de la pata oscura.

– Weller, ¿eh? -sugirió para sí mismo mientras se hacía con el mensaje.

Hacía semanas que nada sabía de su hermano, desde que éste abandonara las tierras de los von Spitzberg en los últimos días de octubre. Sabía que él y Yozak ayudaban a sobrevivir a los civiles atrincherados en los bosques occidentales, y también era consciente de la impotencia que eso provocaba en su persona.

Él, con su rango de von Voltaire, no podía poner en peligro su vida con la misma facilidad. Aquella idea le quitaba con frecuencia el sueño, y la espada en su cinto quemaba su mano en deseos de saltar al campo de batalla.

Sólo había algo que le impedía marcharse, que le mantenía anclado a aquel decadente castillo y a sus fríos muros de oro deslustrado.

Leyó el mensaje en la semipenumbra. Evidentemente aquella caligrafía estilizada pero llena de fuerza pertenecía a Weller y eso le animó, pues indicaba que al menos en el momento de enviar la paloma estaba vivo.

Su ánimo se fue ensombreciendo a medida que comprendía el mensaje. Su alma pasó de estar sumida en una alegría vibrante a un horror profundo, y finalmente a una frustrante incredulidad.

Estrujó la nota entre las manos reduciéndola a una masa informe de papel arrugado: debía ser un error, no había otra explicación. Habían tergiversado el mensaje, o Conrart se había expresado mal, o...

No podía dar crédito a aquella noticia. Y la cosa no acaba ahí. Si era cierto que Yozak había ido con Yuuri a rescatar a Wolfram, su objetivo tenía una doble cara, una segunda y más oscura intención que, como buen espía, no rebelaría hasta llegado el momento. Era su deber como servidor de Shin Makoku y no podía culparle, pero no podía evitar pensar que aquello le rompería el corazón a Yuuri.

Suspiró de nuevo para intentar calmarse, deseando estrellar su puño contra algo. Debía informar de aquella misiva a su madre y a Stoffel y... deliberar. Sin un rey en el trono, la opinión de los nobles primaba sobre cualquier otra.

Aún así, antes de dirigirse hacia una discusión que se amenazaba turbulenta, cierta parte de sí mismo le dictó que debía ir a un sitio. Y aquella orden sí era ineludible.

Cruzó los pasillos con ademanes de autómata, con el rostro frío e inexpresivo que siempre le había caracterizado. A los habitantes del castillo von Spitzberg, por desgracia cada vez en aumento y venidos de todos los puntos del antiguo Shin Makoku, les había costado aprender a ver la benevolencia tras aquellos ojos de hielo azul.

Gwendal no se había permitido sonreír ni una sola vez en tres años. Y la única noticia que podía haber cambiado aquel detalle le era aplastada sólo unos segundos después de conocerla.

Golpeó con los nudillos la puerta de una habitación del ala oeste, parcialmente sumergida en el bosque de olmos que rodeaba el castillo. No obtuvo respuesta, aunque tampoco la esperaba y entró de todos modos. La estancia estaba sumida en una penumbra gris, pues el cielo del otro lado de la ventana apenas permitía averiguar si estaba amaneciendo o si ya anochecía.

Estaba sentada en la misma silla de siempre, con la interminable melena roja derramada sobre la alfombra. La ropa oscura que lucía, tan en desacuerdo con los recuerdos de Gwendal, le daba el aspecto de una viuda.

– Anissina... -susurró.

Ella siguió observando el bosque sombrío, con los ojos de un azul turbio velados y carentes de brillo. Gwendal se sintió flaquear por unos segundos, sintiendo que habían tocado su punto débil. Era doloroso verla así. Anissina no debería ocultar las lágrimas tras una máscara indiferente. Ella estaba hecha para idear experimentos que llevaran de cabeza a todos los que la rodeaban, nacida para sonreír con autosuficiencia y pasar por encima de la opinión de los demás.

Naturalmente Anissina no había vuelto a maquinar ningún invento desde que dieran a su hermano por desaparecido y encontraran el cadáver degollado de su padre, caído en un fallido intento de retomar el castillo von Khrennikov. Se limitaba a estar allí, a sobrevivir. Pero no era la misma ni daba señales de querer volver a serlo algún día.

Gwendal se detuvo justo ante el respaldo de la silla y depositó las manos sobre sus hombros. No era la primera vez, pero advirtió que los brazos de Anissina parecían estrechos y frágiles en comparación a la anchura de sus palmas.

Inspiró profundamente, indeciso. ¿Cómo darle aquella noticia? ¿Cómo atreverse siquiera a insinuar que sabía el nombre del asesino de su padre, y que por si fuera poco era alguien a quien ambos amaban y protegían?

La antigua Anissina demostraría una reacción violenta y se apresuraría a buscar pruebas. En aquel entonces, no obstante, lo más probable era que siguiera sentada en su silla contemplando el bosque lluvioso del otro lado del cristal. Igual que el día anterior, y que el otro, y el otro... Gwendal apenas la había visto hacer otra cosa. No podía culparla, y a la vez se repetía que él también había perdido a alguien importante.

Tardó un poco en notar que ella había levantado una mano para dejarla sobre la suya, rozando sus dedos. Era curioso estar allí, de pie a sus espaldas y sintiendo su mano suave sobre la piel endurecida por los años y el uso de la espada.

– No tienes la conciencia tranquila, Gwendal -observó Anissina en un susurro apenas audible-. Hoy las puntadas te saldrían torcidas...

Gwendal suspiró por enésima vez en aquel rato, tragándose una gran bocanada de dolor. Tenía que marcharse, tenía que hablar con su tío.

Y aún así se quedó unos largos minutos más admirando el cabello rojo de Anissina, largo y ardiente como en sus recuerdos de infancia.

* * *

_Bueno, pues este capítulo es muy de transición (creo que ha quedado claro... xD), pero aún así he dejado caer otros dos pairings que serán recurrentes en el fic, aunque uno es más descarado que el otro, la verdad xDDD_

_Pues eso. Se aceptan críticas, etc., etc., pero sobretodo espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo que para eso estan los fics._

_¡Nos vemos!_


	4. Hoffnung: Esperanza

_¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Lamento la tardanza, pero ya se sabe que los últimos meses del año son "fotuts" para depende qué personas xD. Sólo decir que este era el capítulo más largo que he escrito nunca, pero que lo he tenido que partir en dos porque de verdad... era demasiado largo xD. La semana que viene o en el finde vendrá otro más, y después ya un tiempo de silencio que vienen exámenes... u.u._

_Besos, abrazos y zalamerías varias para todos los que se molestan en leer el fic, especialmente en las personas que dejan esos maravillosos reviews: **Yuria, Seiketo Nayset, Akari Sakurazuka, WeDontDreamBlack, Megu Sagara, Nishi no hana, Roquel, Navleu** y** tachibanashiko.** Os lo agradezco de corazón. Quizás tarde hasta mañana en contestar, pero es que tengo no menos de 3 horas de viaje en tren hasta casa xDDD_

_Saludos y disfrutad de la lectura._

* * *

**4. Hoffnung - Esperanza**

La tormenta parecía arreciar cuando toparon con el final de la cola de gente, en su mayoría campesinos y vendedores que esperaban su turno para franquear las puertas del castillo. Yuuri se puso de puntillas y miró por encima de las cabezas: todos parecían humanos corrientes y humildes atenazados por el frío, y le preocupó no saber comportarse como ellos y delatarse.

– No te preocupes, joven amo -repuso Yozak en un murmullo sólo audible para él-. Sólo intenta no parecer demasiado ansioso por entrar y todo irá bien. El truco está en que no se fijen demasiado en uno. Ah -añadió-, y déjame hablar a mí.

Observándole con objetividad por vez primera, Yuuri llegó a comprender que Yozak fuera uno de los mejores espías con los que Shin Makoku contaba. Obviamente su modo de "camuflarse" era todo menos sutil y ortodoxo, pero poseía una habilidad pasmosa para pasar desapercibido, para que no repararan en él si así lo quería. Algo en su naturalidad, quizás, que evitaba que nadie sospechara de sus segundas intenciones.

Tardaron casi un cuarto de hora en llegar frente a los guardias, ataviados de rojo de pies a cabeza. Eran altos y fornidos, y aún así a Yuuri no le parecieron tan temibles. De hecho bromeaban entre ellos de vez en cuando y lanzaban comentarios que hacían sonreír disimuladamente a los que intentaban entrar al castillo. Yuuri se sintió un poco mejor, pues era una prueba más de que no todos los humanos que habían llegado del mar eran tan terribles como los _mazoku_ creían.

– ¿Asunto que os trae aquí? -exigió un centinela cuando se plantaron frente a él.

– El trabajo, amigo -repuso Yozak, frotando el pulgar y el índice al tiempo que utilizaba su locuacidad para intentar ganárselo-. Los malditos _mazoku_ atacaron el pueblo del Vado Grande hace casi un mes y destruyeron nuestra casa. Desde entonces yo y mi amigo hemos errado por estas tierras buscando algo que hacer mientras se gesta la venganza. Oí en la ciudad portuaria que aquí podríamos encontrar trabajo.

Yuuri comprendió que sólo alguien como Yozak, que estaba al tanto de todos los sucesos recientes en aquellos lares, podría inventar sobre la marcha una explicación convincente.

– Je, suerte que el amo no estará ahora mismo, porque sino seguramente os echaría a patadas -sonrió maliciosamente el soldado, aunque era obvio que Yozak le había caído simpático. Señaló en una dirección-. Pasad por allí para que comprueben que no vais armados. Y ya os digo de manera extraoficial que hace falta personal en las caballerizas -añadió, fingiendo que no les prestaba atención.

Yozak se lo agradeció con un vago gesto de mano y se dirigió en la dirección indicada, seguido de cerca por Yuuri.

– Ese hombre es buena persona -observó el chico-. Sigo creyendo que no todos los humanos son tan terribles...

– Nadie ha dicho que sean malos, pero si su lealtad está con alguien despiadado no supone una diferencia desde nuestro punto de vista -argumentó Yozak con una sonrisa torcida-. Pueden ser todo lo maravillosas personas que parezcan, pero se decantarán hacia el mejor postor, y como tal le deben lealtad. He sido mercenario, chico: sé de lo que hablo.

Yuuri quiso preguntarle en qué momento había sido mercenario, pues no tenía conocimiento de ello, pero justo en aquel momento llegaron junto a los hombres que custodiaban la entrada al castillo, abierta de par en par. Aún se conservaban las verjas doradas de antaño, retorcidas y sofisticadas, pero habían intentado darles un aire más agresivo en base a añadir chapiteles afilados como cuchillas apuntando al cielo. En opinión del muchacho habían conseguido bastante bien su objetivo.

Les registraron a conciencia para asegurarse de que no llevaban arma alguna. Yuuri se sintió algo incómodo cuando le palparon todo el cuerpo a la búsqueda de algún objeto peligroso, pero por suerte el escrutinio fue corto.

– No llevan armas -dijo el cacheador, e hizo un gesto a un compañero para que les guiara hacia el interior.

Mientras les conducían a través del jardín, ahora convertido en una improvisada plaza de mercado, Yuuri pensó en lo ingenuos que eran al valorar su peligrosidad en base a los objetos punzantes que llevaran encima. Por su parte podían estar tranquilos, pero Yozak era otro cantar. Le había visto defenderse de varios guardias con una simple fregona, hacer retirar a una pandilla de bandidos con un palo cogido en el último momento. Conrart podía ser el mejor esgrimista de Shin Makoku, pero desde luego no había quien ganara a Yozak en cuando a versatilidad en el combate.

De todas maneras había sido demasiado fácil. Había esperado una fortaleza inexpugnable, donde la desconfianza reinara en todos sus habitantes y comprobaran rigurosamente la procedencia de cada recién llegado. Apenas se creía que Wolfram hubiera sido incapaz de huir por su propio pie...

Y de repente y sin previo aviso, un personaje de lo más intimidante, vestido de rojo de pies a cabeza, surgió de la nada para cortarles el paso. Yuuri se detuvo bruscamente, levantando la cabeza para analizar al desconocido. Tenía unos ojos de un gélido color plateado, y estaban puestos en él como si intentaran traspasar su disfraz y entrever la mirada negra que había debajo. Pudo notar que a su lado Yozak se había puesto en alerta, algo que no fue una buena señal: éste tenía un instinto nato para detectar el peligro.

Sentía frío. No era como si fuera una sensación física, sino algo intangible y profundo que le erizaba la piel sin explicación aparente. _Penetraba_, explorando su interior a sus anchas.

_"No sigas... No sigas o verás lo que soy en realidad"_ rogó para sí.

Ahora que su manejo sobre su otra cara era tan frágil, se sentía peligrosamente expuesto a las miradas ajenas. Y aquella mirada en particular parecía más aguda de lo habitual. Irreflexivamente, agachó la cabeza.

Aquel acto reflejo pareció romper el hechizo, porque la sensación de hielo se disolvió, dejándole aturdido y algo tembloroso. El hombre de los ojos argentados siguió observándole unos segundos, como si hubiera algo en él que no le encajara del todo, pero al final giró sobre sus talones y le dio la espalda.

– No tienen _maryoku_ -observó, monótono-, y tampoco detecto rastro alguno de _houryoku_. Dejadles ir libremente.

Había sido una dura prueba. Una sola muestra de descontrol por su parte y aquel tipo hubiera sentido el mínimo atisbo de _maryoku_. Sintió el brazo de Yozak sosteniéndole por debajo del codo: fue una suerte, porque dada la debilidad de sus rodillas se sentía perfectamente capaz de estrellarse contra el suelo.

– Era un mago -opinó el soldado en un susurro-. Intuyo que está por aquí exactamente para lo que estás pensando. Menos mal que eres especial, chaval, porque si no lo tendríamos negro...

Bueno, al menos habían comprobado que sí había seguridad a prueba de _majutsu_. Con que hubiera unos pocos tipos como aquel pululando por allí era más que suficiente.

De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que había salvado la primera barrera. No fue hasta que Yozak le sacudió un hombro con cariño que salió de su contradictoria estupefacción.

– Aquí nos separamos, chavalín: si queremos resultar convincentes, debemos encontrar una razón para que no nos echen de este sitio. Confío en ti, chico -aseguró el soldado guiñándole un ojo-. Por suerte para ti, tengo más fe en tus habilidades que el propio capitán...

Yuuri se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa tímida, insegura. A pesar de que no se sentía especialmente valeroso después de aquel encontronazo, saber que Yozak había previsto mil y un inconvenientes y sus correspondientes soluciones le ofreció un revitalizante soplo de esperanza.

* * *

– ¿Y tú qué sabes hacer? -sugirió la mujer.

Vaya, Yozak no lo había previsto _todo_.

Las dependencias de los criados eran con diferencia las estancias más concurridas que Yuuri había visto nunca. Se preguntó si realmente algún señor feudal necesitaba realmente aquella ingente cantidad de lavanderas, cocineros, sastres, herreros, artesanos, cantantes, bailarinas y un largo etcétera de variopintas ocupaciones. Había esperado ver la cabeza rubia de Wolfram entre la masa informe de gente, pero al parecer su trabajo como esclavo no debía ser tan ordinario. Quizás estaba en las caballerizas, en cuyo caso Yozak ya lo habría encontrado, o... Yuuri no quería ni pensarlo. Se había prometido creer que Wolfram seguía vivo, al menos hasta que una prueba contundente le demostrara lo contrario.

No obstante frente a sí tenía un problema más inmediato. Y la mujer del apretado moño y la mirada iracunda seguía observándole, con las manos en las voluminosas caderas y esperando una respuesta que no parecía querer llegar.

– Eh, pues... -balbuceó Yuuri, apabullado.

– Algo sabrás hacer, ¿no? -insistió ella, notablemente escasa de paciencia-. El amo es exigente con el servicio. No queremos gente inútil.

– Bueno... -murmuró Yuuri, pensando a toda velocidad-. Soy buen jugador de béisbol...

Él mismo advirtió que estaba hablando por hablar. ¿Era lo único que se le ocurría? ¡Maldita sea, seguro que aquella gente ni siquiera sabía qué era el béisbol! Definitivamente tenía la cabeza en otra parte...

Pero, pensándolo bien, ¿qué podía él aportar a un gran castillo como aquel? Su madre siempre se ocupaba de todas las tareas domésticas, así que él nunca había tocado una escoba o un mísero estropajo. Y qué decir de la imposibilidad de cocinar nada decente, ni siquiera cuando lo había intentado de verdad.

Lo tenía _muy_ negro.

– H-haré cualquier cosa que me mandéis -se apresuró a corregir-. Cualquier cosa, no importa lo duro que sea.

– O sea, que no sabes hacer nada -puntualizó la mujer, sagaz.

– Todo lo contrario -protestó Yuuri con vehemencia-. Estoy dispuesto a trabajar aquí a como dé lugar. Es... el único sitio en el que deseo estar -añadió.

Supo que había sonado sincero porque la mujer suavizó la expresión hasta volverla indiferente.

– Chico, entiendo que tus intenciones sean buenas y quieras un sitio seguro en el que vivir... -se conmiseró- ...pero más te vale ser eficiente en la tarea que elijas o pueden hacértelo pasar muy mal. En tiempos de guerra, lo innecesario es desechado.

Yuuri iba a escupir una nueva excusa cuando una muchacha que aparentaba su misma edad, ataviada con un delantal y con el moño recogido con un pañuelo, se paró frente a ellos y juntó las manos en actitud de ruego.

– Quédate, por favor -chilló la chica-. No me importaría que me ayudaras en la lavandería...

– ¡No! -chilló otra de cabello rizado-. ¡El _chico atractivo_ vendrá conmigo a las cocinas!

¿"Chico atractivo"? Yuuri imaginó perfectamente la cara de Wolfram si hubiera estado presente mientras alguien le lanzaba un cumplido. De ser el caso, hubiera llegado a sentir lástima por la pobre chica.

Aunque varias sirvientas intentaron partirle en múltiples trozos, al menos la mayoría de su cuerpo acabó en las cocinas, limpiando platos. No era agradable intentar concentrarse en algo cuya mecánica apenas conocía y a la vez ser el blanco de los suspiros de un puñado de jovencitas, pero se esforzó en resultar eficiente. El éxito de su desesperada misión dependía de su habilidad para pasar desapercibido, y lamentaría profundamente desechar la suerte que había tenido al llegar hasta allí.

A pesar de todo, no comprendía por qué Conrart y Yozak habían demostrado tanto temor por adentrarse en aquel lugar. Podía notar la tensión en cada rincón (algo lógico si se trataba de una fortaleza de guerra), pero aún así la gente no parecía atemorizada ni mucho menos cruel. Aquello sólo reafirmaba su postura de que los humanos no eran tan terribles…

El sonido de porcelana rota le hizo dar un respingo, aunque por suerte reprendió el plato que estaba frotando antes de que se estrellara contra el barreño. Al parecer a una chica se le había escapado un vaso de entre las manos y éste había quedado reducido a añicos contra el piso húmedo.

– Ve con cuidado, Gladis -le advirtió una compañera-. Si vas rompiendo cosas, te echarán de aquí. O aún peor...

– Sí, ya lo sé -respondió la aludida de mal humor, recogiendo los pedazos de porcelana-. Pero si no los rompo yo los romperá el príncipe demonio... ¡Seis tazas y cuatro platos en una semana! A veces me da miedo que me los estrelle en la cabeza si le pillo enfadado...

– No sé qué vio en él el señor para tenerlo aquí tanto tiempo... -admitió la primera, barriendo las esquirlas restantes con una escoba-. Esos malditos _mazoku_ deberían estar muertos.

Aquellas palabras provocaron tan impacto en Yuuri que dejó caer el plato y se volvió bruscamente.

– ¿¡De quién estáis habl...!? -comenzó, alarmado.

Desgraciadamente, su codo impactó contra una buena parte de la vajilla que estaba cuidadosamente apilada sobre el mármol. Varias piezas de porcelana y cristal (incluyendo una magnífica ensaladera con detalles en oro) se precipitaron al suelo. Se llevó la mano a la boca, horrorizado, mientras por las cocinas se propagaba el ruido que hace algo muy caro al romperse.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio absoluto en el cual todos los presentes le observaron con los ojos como platos. Yuuri intuyó que había hecho algo gordo: tanto silencio nunca significa nada bueno. Un tipo ataviado de rojo y con ojos afilados apareció en la estancia, echó un vistazo al estropicio y después clavó su mirada iracunda en él.

– ¿Has sido tú? -exigió.

– Lo siento... -se disculpó el muchacho, solícito-. Estaba distraído y...

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, el hombre le clavó las uñas en el brazo y le arrastró hasta el centro de la cocina. Allí otro le desnudó de cintura para arriba y le obligó a mantenerse de rodillas sobre el suelo mugriento, todo ello sin que el muchacho fuera consciente de lo que se le venía encima.

– Diez azotes -aseveró el jefe-, para que aprendas a conservar las pertenencias de nuestro señor.

Su mente se quedó momentáneamente en blanco mientras alguien le pasaba la fusta al soldado. ¿Diez azotes por romper unos cuantos platos? Separó los labios, quizás intentando decir algo en su defensa, pero nada surgió de ellos, paralizado como estaba por el pánico.

Si a él le castigaban así por aquella nimiedad, ¿qué le había deparado a Wolfram, siendo como era tan dado a mostrarse irreverente? Comprendió fugazmente la cautela que Conrart y Yozak habían intentado inculcarle, y se arrepintió de no haberlos tomado más en serio.

Cerró los ojos cuando el primer latigazo cayó sobre él, rápido. Imparable.

--

Le escocía la espalda. Incluso estando sentado y sin apoyarse en el respaldo de la silla.

Al menos aún no le habían echado del castillo...

Nunca había experimentado algo parecido, y comprendió que la fusta fuera un castigo tan temido en algunas culturas. El dolor se había ido atenuando desde aquellos terribles primeros instantes, pero había dejado una sensación punzante de quemazón que se le hacía insoportable. Cuando se movía, los músculos tensados de la espalda parecían querer gritar de agonía. Era demasiado arriesgado despertar el _maryoku_ y curarse, así que se dispuso a aguantarlo hasta que pudiera aplicarse algún ungüento refrescante.

Sonrió amargamente al pensar que Wolfram le tildaría de "enclenque" por quejarse de algo así... aunque también sabía que acto seguido gritaría su nombre y se apresuraría a curarle las heridas. Wolfram era así, temperamental pero predecible.

– Te lo advertí -anunció una voz conocida.

El muchacho alzó la mirada meditabunda y emborronada por el sudor y se encontró de frente con la mujer que le había interrogado a su llegada a aquel lugar. Llevaba un cubo de metal con unos cuantos paños blancos flotando en agua caliente. Le hizo un significativo gesto con la cabeza.

– Quítate la camisa -indicó.

Más por la necesidad de no pensar que por otra cosa, Yuuri obedeció y se deshizo del jubón y la camisa, a aquellas alturas ya veteada de rojo. Las heridas abiertas ardieron al contacto con el aire húmedo de la habitación, cortándole la respiración. La mujer se inclinó sobre él y empezó a lavarle las heridas con cuidado y técnica, como si llevara años haciéndolo. Yuuri gruñó por lo bajo ante el primer contacto, que le dolió como si aún le estuvieran azotando, y se mordió el labio inferior para no emanar ni un sólo sonido más. Agradeció el hecho de que todos hubieran vuelto a sus quehaceres y no repararan más en él: no creía poder soportar semejante vergüenza y muy posiblemente hubiera acabado gritando.

– Te advertí que cuidaras muy bien lo que hacías -le recordó la mujer-: no eres ni el primero ni el último que reciba una advertencia por errar en su cometido. Pareces buen chaval, así que espero que te apliques si quieres quedarte mucho tiempo aquí y no recibir a cambio otra azotaina.

_"No quiero estar en éste lugar. En cuanto vea a Wolfram, nos marcharemos de este sitio y le llevaré a un lugar seguro..."_ se repetía constantemente. Morderse la lengua le ayudó a la vez a no soltar algo indebido o sospechoso.

– ¿Por qué la gente se empeña en quedarse en un sitio así...? -dijo entrecortadamente.

Se arrepintió en el acto de aquella opción B: sonaba más _sospechoso_ que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera podido decir. Por suerte su benefactora no lo consideró como tal.

– ¿Por qué has venido tú? -sugirió-. Por lo mismo que todos... La guerra está por todas partes, y no hay lugar más seguro que éste y el Castillo Primo en el norte. Los _mazoku_ están resentidos y atacan a los humanos, he oído que incluso a algunos que estaban de su parte...

Yuuri quiso protestar y desmentir aquello último, pero se obligó a callarse y no empeorar más la situación.

– La gente allá abajo pasa hambre, y la muerte es mucho más probable fuera de esas verjas doradas. Prefiero vivir amenazada que no vivir -prosiguió ella con amargura-. Tú eres muy joven y quizás no lo recuerdes del todo, pero nos trajeron aquí prometiéndonos una tierra de riquezas y abundancia, y ya te digo yo que no noto la diferencia con el sitio del que nos sacaron. ¿No te lo contaron tus padres al embarcar?

– No -repuso Yuuri, estremeciéndose cuando los dedos de la mujer cruzaron un corte especialmente profundo-: ellos se han quedado en casa... -añadió para salir del apuro.

Ella se colocó entonces frente a él para curarle un corte que le llegaba hasta la clavícula, producto de un latigazo escapado. Le observó largamente con lástima mientras se ocupaba de lo suyo, y pareció notar algo conmovedor en la tristeza que empañaba sus ojos. Él agachó la cabeza, temeroso de que descubriera las lentes de contacto.

– No te ofendas por lo que voy a decirte, pero me recuerdas a aquel... chico de los ojos verdes. También su mirada era martirizada y llena de malos recuerdos...

– ¿De quién habla...? -preguntó Yuuri, perdido.

– De un muchacho _mazoku_ que el señor compró en la ciudad después del asedio al Pacto de Sangre -reveló ella-. Al parecer es alguien importante, el prometido del último Maoh...

Aquellas simples palabras consiguieron acelerarle el pulso, y sus músculos se tensaron hasta que el dolor de la espalda volvió a nublarle la mente.

– Nadie diría que es un demonio, la verdad -reconoció la mujer-. Tiene una bonita cara y el cabello dorado como un niño. Daba verdadera lástima cuando me mandaban a su habitación a curarle las heridas... La primera vez que le vi estaba tan débil que no creí que llegara a sobrevivir. Consiguió darme lástima el verle llorar de desesperación...

Si no fuera porque aún sentía el palpitar de su corazón en los oídos, Yuuri hubiera jurado que se le había helado la sangre en las venas. No podía imaginar a Wolfram llorando, era algo que no cabía en su cabeza. Nunca había visto una sola lágrima surcar su rostro, y debería seguir siendo así. La mujer pareció intuir su desconcierto, aunque obviamente no atinó a adivinar la razón.

– No me malinterpretes, chico -se apresuró a corregir-: soy una orgullosa humana, y los _mazoku_ merecen todo esto y mucho más... Pero no apruebo del todo los métodos de los nobles.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos mientras ella le pasaba unas vendas limpias por la espalda y el pecho, apretando para asegurar una buena cicatrización. Una vez terminó, sus ojos se posaron en el cuello del joven.

– Es un colgante precioso -alabó. Sonrió-. ¿Es un regalo de alguna chica?

Yuuri hizo descender la mirada y descubrió el colgante de Suzanna Julia descansando sobre su pecho, exponiendo descaradamente su llamativo color azul. Lo rodeó con las manos para intentar camuflarlo.

– Algo así... -admitió.

Se preguntó si Julia _la Blanca_ habría hecho lo mismo que él, arriesgando su propia integridad (la del Maoh, para colmo de males) y el futuro de todo el país para salvar a una única persona apreciada. Tenía sus dudas al respecto, y temió estar equivocándose también en aquello.

Movió un poco los brazos y comprobó que el vendaje cumplía su función a la perfección: apenas notaba la presencia de los latigazos más allá de un puntual escozor.

– Gracias por su amabilidad -murmuró, sincero-. Le prometo tener más cuidado -añadió, y de aquello último ya no estuvo tan seguro.

Ella sonrió y le deseó buena suerte antes de volver a su trabajo. En otras circunstancias, quizás le hubiera gustado tenerla como criada en el Pacto de Sangre. Le apenaba que gente como ella pasara desapercibida a los ojos de los _mazoku_ entre una masa de crueles soldados vestidos de rojo.

Suspiró largamente y se apoyó con cuidado en el respaldo de la silla, meditativo. Pensó en la aterradora expectativa de pasar varios días allí, ocultando su identidad y soportando en silencio hasta que alguien hiciera de nuevo alusión a Wolfram y él pudiera preguntar por su paradero sin miedo a levantar sospechas.

La recompensa era grande, pero él nunca se había enfrentado a algo como aquello. Sentía el destino de aquel mundo pendiendo sobre sus hombros, absolutamente condicionado por sus decisiones.

Demasiada responsabilidad. Posiblemente nadie desde el mismísimo Shinou se había enfrentado a una crisis semejante. En aquello momentos echaba en falta los tranquilizadores consejos de Murata...

– Tú, el nuevo -señaló una joven que le sacaba dos palmos y cuya cara daba bastante miedo.

Al ver su cara de malas pulgas, uno se daba cuenta de que no parecía obnubilada por su supuesto "atractivo" como el resto de muchachas. Yuuri sintió el impulso de agacharse cuando le tiró a través de la mesa un cuenco con caldo, que se hubiera volcado si no se hubiera puesto en pie (igual a como si tuviera un muelle en el trasero) y lo hubiera detenido con la mano.

– Llévale esto al "principito" demonio -ordenó la chica-. El muy idiota lleva días sin probar bocado. A mí me importa muy poco si se muere de hambre, pero es lo que el amo ordenó antes de irse.

El muchacho se quedó paralizado, incapaz de entender la orden a la primera. ¿"Principito demonio"? Sólo podía estar refiriéndose a una persona.

Una sonrisa boba se extendió por su rostro. ¿Era posible tanta suerte? No llevaba ni un día allí y le mandaban directo hacia la persona que había estado buscando. Intentando que las manos no le temblaran de nerviosismo, aferró el plato con los dedos y se dispuso a salir por la puerta. Se detuvo, advirtiendo que no sabía a dónde debía ir.

– Esto... -comenzó.

– Es la última puerta del pasillo de la derecha del ala sur -indicó la chica con fiereza. Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona-, y ah, ten cuidado. Es como un animal salvaje: a veces muerde.

Sus palabras fueron coreadas por las demás, que rieron también de buena gana. Yuuri no dejó de notar el tono peyorativo, el desprecio en el modo en el que habían definido a su amigo como a una bestia sin domesticar. Aquella parte constreñida volvió a hacerse notar, instándole a gritar una defensa empañada de ira, pero se dijo que había cosas de más prioridad que enojarse por un comentario hiriente. Salió de la cocina a toda velocidad, intentando que no se vertiera el caldo caliente que transportaba.

Lo que la chica había llamado "el pasillo de la derecha" era un amplio corredor que cruzaba el ala sur de un extremo a otro, con alrededor de treinta puertas en cada lado. Yuuri ya había estado allí antes, al principio de su aventura en aquel otro mundo, pero a pesar del tiempo transcurrido era capaz de recordar que la decoración nunca había sido tan... siniestra. Siendo noche cerrada en el exterior, la única iluminación la aportaban unas danzantes llamas que teñían de sangre las sombras.

Y de pronto sintió una oleada de euforia que, por alguna razón, había tardado en llegar a su anonado cerebro.

Wolfram estaba vivo. Lo estaba, no había duda. Y nada menos que al alcance de su mano.

Aquel nerviosismo volvió a despertar en cuerpo y mente, obligándole a caminar más deprisa de lo habitual. Aquella búsqueda estaba llegando a su fin, y también la sensación de que, en breve, volvería a estar completo del todo. Por fin podría ocupar sus esfuerzos en salvar el país de su terrible situación, con la fiel compañía de Wolfram a su lado...

Se detuvo, indeciso, frente a la puerta indicada, notando que el corazón le latía tan deprisa que era incapaz de contar las palpitaciones. Una súbita duda le había asaltado: ¿qué podía decirle para justificar tres años de ausencia en los que él debía haberlo pasado tan mal?

_"Hola, Wolfram: mientras tú eras un maldito esclavo y la mitad del país se iba a la mierda yo he estado jugando al béisbol tan feliz. ¿Aún somos amigos, verdad?"_

No, definitivamente no podía ir en aquel plan, se dijo mientras retiraba la mano del picaporte. No si quería evitar un ataque de ira de Wolfram o, peor aún, un largo y resentido silencio.

Antes de poder decidirse, su cuerpo había actuado por sí solo y había girado el pomo y se había asomado al interior.

La habitación estaba sumida en las sombras, sólo dispersadas por los ocasionales rayos y unos extraños objetos poliédricos que brillaban, azulados, en las paredes. Olía extrañamente a rosas y jazmines, y también a algo desagradable que Yuuri fue incapaz de identificar. Dio un paso al interior, cauteloso, y deslizó la mano hacia su espalda para cerrar la puerta con el mayor sigilo posible. Se estaba maravillando con el lujo imperante en cada mueble que podía ver en la penumbra cuando un movimiento llamó su atención.

Le vio de espaldas, apoyado con ambas manos sobre una mesa, y supo de inmediato que era él: la postura erguida de los hombros y aquel cabello rubio, resplandeciente bajo los fugaces relámpagos, eran inconfundibles. Le miró por unos instantes sin llamar su atención, analizando cada detalle. ¿Era posible que tuviera el pelo un poco más largo? ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o había crecido en estatura desde la última vez que se habían visto?

Y de pronto fue Wolfram el que reaccionó.

– ¡He dicho que no me moleste nadie! -vociferó, y su mano golpeó una taza de porcelana que se estrelló contra el suelo para hacerse añicos, vertiendo la infusión que contenía-. ¡No quiero comer, no quiero nada! ¡Marchaos todos...!

Para Yuuri fue tanta la impresión que le produjo verle en aquel estado de furia desatada que fue incapaz de moverse, anclado en el mismo lugar en el que el grito le había alcanzado. Había sentido un curioso _dejà vú_ al verle destrozar la taza, pues desde el primer momento Wolfram había sido una persona temperamental y abierta a cualquier impulso de agresividad. Sin ir más lejos, en su primera conversación propiamente dicha había destrozado buena parte de la vajilla en un arrebato violento.

Sin embargo había cierta frialdad en su voz desgarrada, un dolor profundo y oculto tras cada una de las letras. Incluso él, tan lento para notar aquellas cosas, lo había percibido con vibrante claridad.

Wolfram pareció extrañado de no obtener una disculpa o unas palabras explicatorias, porque se incorporó del todo y giró sobre sus talones, encarándose a él.

Fue sólo un segundo y le reconoció, desvelando de inmediato la verdad bajo aquel fútil disfraz. Yuuri fue testigo de como le mutó la expresión de la cara, de como los ojos verdes se abrían a sobremanera y los labios resecos se entreabrían en una única palabra.

– ¿Y-Yuuri...?

Había miles de sentimientos retenidos en la pronunciación de aquel nombre. Cada sonido parecía haberle costado un esfuerzo sobrehumano, como si arrastrara las letras a través de una senda de sensaciones punzantes. Su mirada era incrédula y asustada, como si estuviera viendo el espíritu de un difunto. Había tanto anhelo en aquellos ojos verdes...

– Yuuri... -repitió. Parecía capaz de desplomarse allí mismo, sin más ceremonias.

El aludido, intentando contener a duras penas una oleada de emociones ardientes y contradictorias, esbozó una sonrisa despistada típica en él.

– Siento haber tardado tanto, Wolfram -murmuró.

Wolfram permaneció quieto en su sitio sobre aquellos pies blancos y descalzos, mirándole como si intentara ver a través de una ilusión de locura. Yuuri avanzó dos pasos más, confuso, observando al objetivo de sus más dolorosos pensamientos sin saber qué hacer. ¿Cuando se había vuelto tan oscuro el verde de sus ojos? ¿Cuando había pasado a transmitir tan poco aquella mirada siempre flamígera?

– No puedes estar aquí... -balbuceó Wolfram, retrocediendo un paso.

La distancia que los separaba ya era tan pequeña que Yuuri podía ver su reflejo en los ojos de su amigo. Presa de un súbito impulso, se inclinó hacia adelante y, rodeándole la espalda con los brazos, le acercó a él en un sentido e íntimo abrazo. El cuenco que había llevado se derramó sobre la alfombra, olvidado.

Fue el abrazo más cercano que Wolfram había recibido en su vida, y quizás por eso al principio se quedó helado y sin posibilidad de reaccionar, con los brazos laxos a ambos lados del cuerpo como un grotesco muñeco. El abrazo de Yuuri era tibio, muy en contraste con su propia piel perpetuamente fría.

Yuuri estrechó el abrazo, deslizando la mano por su espalda como si quisiera asegurarse de que era real para no dejarle marchar nunca más.

– Temí no poder encontrarte... -confesó en un susurro, sonriendo de dicha-. Gracias a dios que estás bien...

Aquella afirmación contenía más verdad que la que él mismo podía imaginar. De pronto sus esperanzas en un futuro mejor se habían reavivado, y el aplomo y el deseo de una paz duradera que tanto le caracterizaran habían vuelto a asentarse en su pecho.

Suspiró, rozando su mejilla contra la de Wolfram. Su cabello olía diferente a la última vez.

– Te he echado de menos... -susurró cerca de su oído.

Aquellas palabras, sinceras y arrancadas del mismo fondo de su alma, fueron como liberar algo que había permanecido latente durante mucho tiempo.

Wolfram estaba en otro mundo, dolorosamente suspendido sobre los fragmentos de un sueño que ahora lamentaba haber abandonado. Yuuri le estaba abrazando, sin límites ni ataduras, y le había murmurado al oído la evidencia de que no se había olvidado de él. Aunque claro, ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado realmente para Yuuri? ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Semanas, tal vez?

Aquellos tres años se alzaban como una infranqueable barrera entre ambos.

Suspiró dolorosamente y levantó los brazos para aferrarle la camisa por la espalda, buscando un punto de apoyo para aquel sufrimiento que no conocía límites. Sabía que si volvía a atarse a él, posiblemente ya no podría dejarle ir; y antepondría su roto corazón a la seguridad del Maoh.

No podía permitirse tal desliz.

Yuuri aún intentaba poner sus pensamientos en orden cuando Wolfram le rechazó de un violento empujón que casi le hizo caer sentado. Cuando pudo reponerse vio que el otro jadeaba intensamente, como si estuviera manteniendo una encarnizada lucha interna. Aún así sus ojos eran insondables y llenos de fría determinación. Irreconocibles.

– Márchate -escupió.

Yuuri se quedó congelado por unos segundos, convencido de que no había oído bien. ¿Había dicho Wolfram lo que creía que había dicho?

– ¿Perdona? -sugirió, patidifuso.

– Que te marches -repitió Wolfram con más agresividad-. No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

No había nada más doloroso que tener que mentir para garantizar la seguridad del ser amado. ¿Por qué era el destino tan cruel? ¿Por qué ver a la persona que más le importaba tenía que reportarle tanto miedo y sufrimiento? Había soñado durante años con aquel reencuentro, pero jamás en aquel sombrío escenario. Era tan injusto que le daban ganas de llorar.

Escrutó su rostro, aquellas facciones atractivas y tremendamente familiares. Ante su absoluto horror, Yuuri se echó a reír. Oír su risa fue como un sádico bálsamo para sus heridas, de esos que escuecen pero curan.

– Sé lo que vas a decir -aseguró Yuuri sin suavizar la sonrisa-. Me echarás en cara que haya estado tres años fuera, ¿no? Sé que no lo dirías de verdad, Wolfram. Tu lealtad me parece previsible -añadió con notable cariño.

Volvió a acercarse, ya desprovisto de cautela o titubeos.

– Sé que lo haces por protegerme -afirmó-, pero no pienso irme de aquí sin ti. Con lo que me ha costado encontrarte...

– Estúpido -gruñó Wolfram, impotente, sentándose en la cama y hundiendo la cabeza entre las manos.

Yuuri contuvo las ganas de correr a sentarse a su lado: había aprendido a manejar en gran medida las cabezonerías de Wolfram, y sabía que necesitaba que le dejaran su espacio para entrar en razón. En lugar de acercarse se dedicó a observarle de hito a hito: seguía siendo tan guapo como siempre, como aquellos querubines que aparecen en los cuadros renacentistas, pero estaba mucho más delgado de lo que recordaba y se le habían hundido un poco los pómulos.

Tras un rato de tensa ausencia de palabras que Wolfram se encargó de rellenar con expresiones malsonantes masculladas entre dientes, Yuuri estudió la habitación a la que no había prestado la más mínima atención hasta entonces. No era precisamente agradable a la vista, y el frío en aquel lugar era mortífero. Se volvió hacia Wolfram al notar un plato, exactamente igual al que él le había traído, descansando sobre una mesa como si no se hubiera tocado desde que fue dejado.

– Sé que llevas días sin comer -le advirtió con firmeza-. Te pondrás enfermo si no comes -señaló el bol de sopa (desgraciadamente) fría.

– Maldita sea, Yuuri... -gruñó Wolfram, contrariado. ¿Iba a encargarse de mandarle comer, igual que a un niño caprichoso?

– Come y luego hablaremos -insistió Yuuri, cruzándose de brazos en actitud inamovible.

Wolfram le dedicó una mirada iracunda; se sentía desesperado y cabreado. Sobretodo_ cabreado_. Enfadado porque Yuuri no hubiera aprendido nada en todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo rey. Enojado porque Yuuri no quisiera entender la nueva y negra situación en la que se encontraban.

Horrorizado ante la idea de que alguien descubriera su presencia allí y le sometieran a un destino igual o peor que la muerte.

Se obligó a pensar positivamente: Eberhart no estaba en el castillo, y según sus cálculos no volvería hasta el día siguiente. Nadie le molestaba ni le prestaba la menor atención cuando "el señor" no estaba en casa, así que por el momento debían estar a salvo.

Se inclinó y cogió el plato de sopa con más rudeza de la justa. Empezó a devorarla a toda prisa, sintiendo que el hambre que había ignorado en los últimos días volvía a arderle en el estómago. Yuuri sonrió de medio lado y se sentó a su lado; el colchón se hundió levemente bajo su peso. Tanto la parte de Wolfram que quería acribillarle a golpes como la que quería estrecharlo entre sus brazos se negaron a actuar, así que permaneció en la misma posición, comiendo en silencio mientras pensaba la forma más rápida de mandar a Yuuri bien lejos de aquel lugar.

Intentar herirle verbalmente no había funcionado: tendría que ser más sofisticado y maquiavélico. Quizás Yuuri sí había aprendido algo después de todo...

– ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? -masculló al cabo de un rato.

Yuuri pareció agradecido de que le dirigiera la palabra y no exteriorizara una reacción violenta porque se acercó unos pocos centímetros hasta que sus rodillas casi se rozaron.

– Me ha traído Conrad -reveló. Ante la sorpresa de su rostro, esbozó una tenue sonrisa-. Sí, está bien. Y Yozak está también aquí, cuidando de mí -aquello último lo dijo con cierto disgusto, como si no considerara en absoluto que necesitaba protección.

Wolfram sintió tamaño alivio al saber que Conrart seguía con vida que olvidó de golpe todas las preguntas lógicas que había planeado hacerle, como cuanto tiempo llevaba buscándole o cómo había conseguido entrar en el castillo sin ser descubierto. Todos aquellos pasaron a ser meros detalles deleznables ante su infinita necesidad de conocer la situación fuera de aquellos gélidos muros.

– Greta... -murmuró.

– Greta está bien -se apresuró a tranquilizarle Yuuri-. Gracias a ti, por lo que he oído. No he llegado a verla, pero Conrad me ha dicho que está en Caloria al cuidado de la reina Flurin.

– Qué alivio... -susurró Wolfram, entornando los ojos por un momento.

Siempre había querido creer que su sacrificio había servido para algo, que Greta había salido ilesa de aquella noche sangrienta que había marcado el destino de todo el país.

– Mi madre... ¿está viva? -sugirió.

– Viva y en pie de guerra, como puede esperarse de ella -aseguró Yuuri con una leve sonrisa-. Y Gwendal y Günter están con ella, defendiendo la tierra de los von Spitzberg junto a tu tío Stoffel -le zarandeó el hombro con una mano como muestra de compañerismo-. Cuando salgamos de aquí, iremos directamente al castillo von Spitzberg a verlos. Allí estaremos a salvo.

Wolfram esbozó una sonrisa amarga que se esforzó en camuflar: la ingenuidad de Yuuri no conocía límites. No importa a dónde fueran ni cuán rápido corrieran, nunca estarían a salvo. La sombra de la guerra les seguiría como cuervos hambrientos, esperando a que cayeran para abatirse sobre ellos como la mismísima y negra muerte.

Sintió el roce de un dedo sobre su cuello descubierto, y dio un involuntario respingo.

– ¿Qué tienes ahí? -quiso saber Yuuri.

Wolfram se llevó una mano al cuello en un acto reflejo, cubriéndose lo que sabía que era un chupetón hecho la última vez que Eberhart había dispuesto de él. Le sostuvo la mirada a Yuuri, tenso, sabedor de que no se conformaría con eludir el tema.

Había deseado fervientemente no tener que darle explicaciones, que aceptara el silencio como una suficiente muestra de todo el sufrimiento padecido y del que no quería aportar más detalles. Pero era Yuuri a fin de cuentas: siempre quería saberlo todo, hurgar en las razones de todo el mundo, por mucho dolor que le acarreara conocer la verdad.

– ¿Qué...? -murmuró Yuuri, posándole una mano en el hombro.

Sin que él tuviera tiempo de detenerle, Yuuri cogió los bordes de la bata y se la deslizó por los brazos, exponiendo los pálidos hombros. El dolor se hizo máximo en su expresión al comprender lo que estaba viendo.

– Wolfram... -aquella palabra sonó a un gemido constreñido.

El aludido le apartó la mirada y sus ojos titilaron de tristeza y amargura. Yuuri escudriñó el cuerpo de Wolfram, notando las contusiones que le adornaban los brazos y salpicaban su torso como un rosario de cardenales negros.

– ¿Por qué permites esto...? -balbuceó, incapaz de apartar la mirada de su cuerpo.

Wolfram inspiró aire dolorosamente y volvió a cubrirse con rapidez, anudándose con tanta firmeza la bata que creyó que el cinto le partiría en dos. No podía mirarle a los ojos, no podía ser testigo de como la alegría del reencuentro se iba agriando en su rostro hasta transformarse en lástima o, peor aún, rechazo.

– No deberías dejar que te pegaran -murmuró Yuuri.

Aquella respuesta había sido tan inesperada que Wolfram estuvo tentado de estallar en carcajadas. ¿Acaso era Yuuri tan ingenuo como para no comprender el origen de aquellas marcas que le decoraban la piel? Mejor. No estaba seguro del efecto que podía provocar la verdad en Yuuri.

Y, sobretodo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría él mismo al ver la realidad en sus ojos.

– Eso es lo de menos -afirmó, recuperando la compostura e intentando sonar convincente-. Hay cosas mucho peores.

– ¿Como qué? -quiso saber Yuuri-. ¿Peor que esto? Wolfram, esto no va contigo...

– No es fácil llevar la contraria a un señor feudal, y menos si tiene un ejército de diez mil hombres que obedecerán cada uno de sus gestos -protestó el aludido con fiereza. Volvió a hundir la cabeza entre los hombros-. A veces me lleva consigo en sus campañas militares -explicó con amargura-. Supongo que sabía desde un principio que soy bueno con la espada... Cabalgo junto a él, atado y amordazado, y cuando llegamos al campo de batalla...

Tragó saliva, intentando encontrar la expresión adecuada para describir aquella nefasta experiencia, resumir en pocas palabras las noches en las que las pesadillas le habían atormentado por lo sucedido en aquellos escenarios de muerte roja.

– ...pierdo la conciencia de mí mismo.

– ¿A qué te refieres? -inquirió Yuuri.

Aquella conversación tenía un contexto surrealista que a Wolfram le daba ganas de golpear algo. No resultada lógico que estuvieran intercambiando palabras con la tranquilidad típica de dos amigos sentados al aire en un día soleado. ¿En qué momento habían huido de aquel gélido castillo para estar ellos solos en un mundo aislado y sin preocupaciones?

Sólo las terribles vivencias de los últimos tiempos le anclaban a la realidad, insistentes, impidiéndole olvidar que Yuuri había ido a buscar la muerte tras aquellas paredes.

– Es algún tipo de _houjutsu_ muy poderoso: tiene un mago de gran poder a su servicio y a menudo le sigue a todas partes -explicó Wolfram-. A veces me hace algo... Cuando ocurre pierdo de vista el mundo, como si me quedara dormido, y al despertar mi espada y mi ropa están empapadas de sangre. Lucho sin saberlo contra los míos, contra los _mazoku_ a los que conozco.

Explicarlo era como revivir cada uno de aquellos instantes. Aquella primera vez, cuando despertó después de un letargo insensible, el olor metálico y el tacto húmedo de la sangre ajena contra la piel le habían recibido como una puñalada. Los pocos recuerdos, quebradizos, que conservaba del lapso en el que había sido manejable como una marioneta le retrataban a sí mismo como un monstruo de mirada ida cuya espada caía una y otra vez sobre los que fueran sus aliados, sin distinción de edad o clase social. Había matado a mujeres y a hombres por igual, y a menudo veía rostros conocidos flotando en aquella carnicería, con eternas expresiones de pánico petrificado.

Recordaba vagamente a aquel hombre de cabello rojo que había matado la primera vez, rebanándole la garganta de un sólo y fugaz mandoble.

– Creo que yo maté al padre de Anissina... -admitió, elevando la vista al techo-. O a su hermano, no lo sé...

Negó con la cabeza y se llevó la mano a la frente, suspirando para no dejar salir el cúmulo de sensaciones desagradables. Se había prometido, en un rápido y urgente juramento, que no permitiría que Yuuri notara rastro alguno de debilidad en él. Jamás imaginó que sería tan duro seguir fingiendo entereza.

Yuuri le observaba con el horror plasmado en el rostro, incrédulo y confundido. No sólo era la sensación desagradable que parecía haberse deslizado hasta su estómago: algo no encajaba en aquella explicación. Una vez, cuando Wolfram le había acompañado hasta Pequeño Shimaron, éste había sido víctima de la técnica ocultar del soberano de dicho país. Ante la estupefacción del propio Saralegui, Wolfram había sido capaz de resistirse al influjo de su _houjutsu_, algo que al parecer nadie había logrado hasta la fecha.

La fuerza de voluntad de Wolfram era reconocida, así como su tozudez. No era fácil de doblegar por técnicas de control mental.

Y aún así se acordaba de aquel hombre de ojos plateados que había estado a punto de descubrirle y vio más que plausible que nadie pudiera rebelarse ante su poder.

– Lo siento tanto, Wolfram -murmuró con sinceridad, cerrando los ojos por un segundo-. No te preocupes por eso; nadie te culpará por...

– Las _houseki_... -señaló éste con aspereza, indicando con la cabeza las piedras que brillaban en los muros-. Son de un tipo que no había visto nunca. Al tener tanto _maryoku_, su efecto sobre mí se multiplica. Estoy débil todo el tiempo -confesó con amargura, esbozando un gesto de dolor-, y no sólo físicamente...

Advirtió que estaba intentando justificarse, pero su orgullo le impidió hablar más de la cuenta y admitir abiertamente su depresión. Ni siquiera la mano que Yuuri depositó en su hombro le hizo sentirse mejor: el tan ansiado contacto era cálido y, por tanto, doloroso.

– ¿Por qué...? -inquirió éste, confundido-. ¿Por qué haría algo así...? No lo entiendo...

– Por humillarnos -opinó Wolfram-. Si obligar a un _mazoku_ a que mate a otros como él le sirve de diversión, no se lo piensa dos veces. Debía sentirse pletórico mientras me veía luchar contra los míos... -comentó, impotente.

Se puso en pie con lentitud y caminó hacia la ventana, alejándose del contacto de Yuuri. El mar estaba embravecido al otro lado, y la espuma de las olas al estrellarse contra el acantilado llegaba a salpicar el lado externo del cristal. Tantas veces había valorado abrir la ventana y dejarse caer al vacío... Acabar de una vez con el miedo y el sufrimiento. Un efímero instante de absoluta libertad, el choque violento contra las olas rizadas... y después se dejaría llevar por la nada apacible que borraría todos los recuerdos desagradables de su memoria.

Sonrió con tristeza al océano: lo único que le había impedido arrojarse a los brazos del suicidio estaba allí, ingenuamente sentado en su cama. Tenerle allí y no poder expresar sus sentimientos como antes era con lejos la peor tortura que pudieran haberle impuesto.

Se llevó el puño cerrado a los labios, apretando, ansiando partirse los dedos. ¿Cuando había aprendido a controlar así sus expresiones faciales? ¿Cuando había asumido el control sobre el fuego que aún entonces le carbonizaba las entrañas, latente, esperando la mínima oportunidad para explotar en una tormenta de emociones incontroladas?

– Lo lamento tanto...

Aquel dolor que no le dejaba respirar se intensificó cruelmente tras oír aquel murmullo. Giró sobre sí mismo y vio a Yuuri como nunca le había visto: pequeño, abatido, un rey sin espada ni corona. Tragó saliva y se acercó lentamente hasta quedar de pie frente a él.

– No es culpa tuya, Yuuri... -intentó consolarle-. No podías saber que estaba pasando todo esto...

Y sus palabras hicieron sentir a Yuuri aún más impotente y miserable. Porque Wolfram podía gritarle, insultarle o incluso golpearle, pero al final siempre estaba allí, benevolente, perdonando cada una de sus faltas con la paciencia digna de un santo.

Incapaz de retener más las lágrimas, apoyó la cabeza en el estómago de Wolfram y se aferró a su bata, asiéndose a su persona como si soltarse le supusiera caer en un abismo de oscuridad infinita. Lloró en silencio por todo por lo que no había llorado todavía: por las mujeres y los hombres muertos, por los niños que no volverían a reír, por el palacio desolado y los cuadros carbonizados; por el dolor insondable en la mirada de Conrart.

Por la gris frialdad en los ojos de Wolfram, antes llenos de fuego. Y lloró también por sí mismo, por la vida feliz y estable que se le había desintegrado entre los dedos.

Por aquella culpabilidad que no le dejaba vivir, que le consumía y amenazaba con volverle loco.

Entreabrió los ojos, pero sólo vio una porción de tela azul a través de una cortina de densas lágrimas.

– Tú siempre has estado conmigo, soportándolo todo a mi lado... y en cambio yo no estaba cuando más me necesitabas... -balbuceó con dificultad.

Sentía como si el corazón se le hiciera pedazos, lentamente, con ensañamiento. Estaba solo en aquel maremoto de emociones desagradables que le habían alcanzado de golpe. Nadie le comprendía, nadie era capaz de entender aquel horroroso arrepentimiento.

– No merezco ser rey... -se lamentó. Apretó el puño alrededor de la tela-. He fallado a todo el mundo... Te he fallado, Wolfram...

Había llegado a darse cuenta de lo mucho que había añorado la fiel compañía de Wolfram, su apoyo incondicional y sus palabras de ánimo aún cuando sus decisiones fueran erróneas y cuestionables.

Pero definitivamente nunca habría imaginado que _necesitaba_ de aquel modo su contacto físico, sentirle como algo tangible que no se desvanecería aunque cerrara los ojos. Una mano que no le dejaría caer aún a riesgo de exponer su propia vida. Era el mayor consuelo del que podría disponer jamás.

Wolfram aún se sentía más desorientado que su compañero. ¿Cómo podía Yuuri aferrarse a él en aquella situación cuando él era el más inestable de los dos, a un solo paso de perder los nervios y hundirse para siempre en la desesperación? Pero aún así no se movió, ofreciéndose como paño de lágrimas y consuelo del alma. Simplemente no podía ver llorar a Yuuri, era demasiado injusto: algo como las lágrimas nunca debería aparecer en su rostro.

Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, sólo roto por el entrecortado llanto de Yuuri, éste se incorporó con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas escaldadas por las lágrimas. Le costó varios intentos ser capaz de hablar.

– Te prometo que a partir de ahora todo irá como debería -afirmó en un débil suspiro-. Pensaremos cómo salir de aquí: seguro que a estas alturas Yozak ya tiene algún buen plan -opinó-... Y cuando tú estés lo suficientemente lejos de este sitio... volveré y hablaré con él, el señor feudal.

– ¿¡Qué!? -gritó Wolfram, saltando de su sitio y sobresaltándole-. ¿¡Te has vuelto loco...!?

– Me escuchará -afirmó Yuuri, decidido, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano-. Lo hemos hecho otras veces, ¿no? Conseguimos evitar la guerra contra Gran Shimaron y nos ganamos el favor de Francia... No quiero más muertes para mí país.

– Yuuri... -empezó Wolfram, negando con la cabeza.

– Se hará así -insistió Yuuri, poniéndose en pie-. Seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo pacífico, estoy seguro.

Wolfram intentó decir algo, pero al principio las palabras se negaron a salir de sus labios paralizados por el horror. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo: Yuuri había adoptado la actitud que él había temido que adoptara, esforzándose en buscar planes absurdos para evitar más derramamiento de sangre. Siendo como era un alma benévola, era incapaz de comprender que el único modo de vencer a aquel nuevo enemigo era superándolo en armamento y poder militar.

Aquella magnanimidad significaría tarde o temprano su derrota. Wolfram siempre lo había sabido, y no había nada que pudiera infundirle más terror.

Sin darle tiempo a abrir de nuevo la boca, le apresó los brazos con ambas manos, apretando, inmovilizándole en una presa ineludible. Yuuri levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos, y creyó ver por un instante un reflejo de aquella determinación que le había hecho célebre en el antiguo Shin Makoku.

– Escúchame bien, Yuuri -rogó Wolfram, hundiendo las uñas en sus hombros-: nunca te has enfrentado a nada como esto. Siempre lo has solucionado todo con palabras, con pactos que han favorecido a ambas partes y con sonrisas gentiles -tragó saliva, eligiendo muy bien las palabras para hacerlas más contundentes-. Eberhart no es como ellos: no se dejará avasallar, no permitirá negociaciones ni palabras diplomáticas. En cuanto descubra que estás aquí, te cortará el cuello delante de toda la corte. No le interesan las alianzas ni los beneficios políticos, sólo demostrar su fuerza y aumentar su renombre. Si verter tu sangre en la plaza le supone más poder y prestigio, lo hará sin pensarlo ni un sólo instante.

Deseó estar asustándole, pinchar aquella burbuja utópica en la que Yuuri se habían encerrado. Se mordió la lengua con saña, intentando empujar aquel dolor hacia el fondo de su alma para que no entorpeciera su objetivo.

– Tienes que marcharte -concluyó-. Díselo a Yozak y marchaos antes de que os descubran. Vuelve a tu mundo, Yuuri... Allí estarás a salvo.

Cada palabra era como un aguijonazo, como un nuevo pisotón sobre los frágiles fragmentos de sus ilusiones: estaba animando a la persona que más le importaba a alejarse de su lado, quizás para siempre.

No volvería a verle. Él moriría en aquel lugar, hecho pedazos, mientras Shin Makoku se convertía en un burdo espectro de lo que había sido.

Lejos de dejarse convencer, Yuuri se liberó de su agarre y se afianzó firmemente sobre ambos pies, en una postura que casi recordaba el porte de los monarcas clásicos.

– No puedes protegerme para siempre, Wolfram -anunció-. Soy un rey, lo elegí por voluntad propia y me comportaré como tal. No me permitiré otro tropiezo como este. Y desde luego no dejaré que nadie se arriesgue ni sufra por mí.

– Pero... Yuuri... -intentó argumentar el _mazoku_.

– Aún soy el Maoh -soltó Yuuri de pronto, con una voz tan autoritaria que casi parecía la de su alter ego. Sonrió-. Y tú debes obedecerme, como fiel soldado que eres. Si te ordeno que huyas de este lugar conmigo, tú lo harás. Porque me juraste lealtad, ¿recuerdas? Muchas veces -puntualizó.

Wolfram enmudeció, siendo incapaz de replicar aquellas honorables palabras. No podía negar que aquel improvisado discurso le había emocionado, pero sospechó que no provocaría el mismo efecto en labios de otra persona.

Porque eso era Yuuri: sinceridad, autenticidad. No tenía razones para fingir ni disponía de la malicia suficiente para hacerlo. Sus intenciones eran claras y puras como el cristal. Yuuri fue capaz de aprovechar el lapso de estupefacción de su amigo para dirigirse hacia la puerta a paso decidido. Se detuvo un segundo con la mano en contacto con el picaporte, como si algo irresistible le incitara a quedarse. Se volvió hacia él y le dirigió una firme mirada de un verde irreal, falso, que no camufló en absoluto el negro que titilaba detrás de las lentes de contacto.

– Sólo espérame -imploró-: hablaré con Yozak y vendré tan pronto como pueda. Mañana por la mañana ya será libre.

Y después abandonó la sala sin mediar una palabra más.

Una vez solo, aquel gruñido de impotencia que Wolfram había intentado contener con todas sus fuerzas pudo salir sin reparos, desgarrándole dolorosamente la garganta. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, estrujándose unos mechones de cabello en un intento de mantener la entereza a través del dolor.

Aquello era demasiado para él: le dolió estar admitiéndolo, dejarse vencer por las circunstancias. Él, que siempre había tenido un temperamento lineal e inestable, ocupando todas sus energía en una misma emoción, no podía procesar aquella confusión interna.

Porque él sabía cual era su deber. Conocía los lazos de lealtad que le ataban a Shin Makoku y sabía perfectamente qué debía hacer para mantener a Yuuri a salvo.

Y aún así aquella parte más egocéntrica de sí mismo, la que ansiaba ver de nuevo la luz del sol, experimentaba una profunda y siniestra alegría porque Yuuri hubiera ido a buscarle, desafiando los crecientes peligros que sembraban aquel mundo que ya les era desconocido.


End file.
